


A single touch

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: Sherlock è speciale.Lo è sempre stato, fin da quando era bambino.Ma non certo nel modo che avrebbe desiderato.Non nel modo giusto.John è normale.Lo è sempre stato, fin da quando era bambino.E tutto vorrebbe, a parte essere un normale, comune, ordinario essere umano.In un mondo in cui umani e persone il cui DNA è mutato geneticamente conferendo loro poteri sconfinati e inimmaginabili, le vite di Sherlock e John si intrecceranno, divenendo un tutt’uno.Ma con l’intero universo e le leggi della natura contro di loro, riusciranno a trovarsi e conciliare due realtà impossibili?





	A single touch

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! ;)   
> Rieccomi qui, dopo mesi di assenza, con una nuova storia. Un esperimento che ho voluto tentare per esplorare su un altro piano il rapporto fra i nostri amati Sherlock e John.   
> Ho deciso di scrivere questo commento all’inizio della storia per potervi spiegare al meglio di cosa si tratta e come questa idea mi sia venuta…  
> Questa storia è liberamente ispirata a una serie di libri distopici che amo con tutto il mio cuore♥ La serie in questione è Shatter me, della meravigliosa e geniale Tahereh Mafi.  
> Ovviamente mi sono ispirata alla sua meravigliosa storia solo per l’idea di base e per caratterizzare i personaggi. Tutto il resto è di mia invenzione. ;) A parte i personaggi, che appartengono, ovviamente a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, alla BBC e a Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. ;)  
> Non vi anticipo niente, perché capirete tutto leggendo e soprattutto non voglio rovinare la lettura e la sorpresa :)  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che leggeranno ;)  
> Un bacio, Eli♥

 

 «Non c’è nulla che si possa fare.» affermò il medico. «Mi dispiace davvero molto.»

 «Deve esserci!» esclamò la donna. « _Deve!_ »

 L’uomo strinse maggiormente la cartella clinica fra le mani. «Mi dispiace, signora Holmes, ma la condizione di suo figlio è irreversibile.» spiegò. «Abbiamo fatto il possibile e provato ogni tipo di cura e sperimentazione. Non c’è niente che si possa fare per eliminare-»

 «Non può vivere così!» lo interruppe la donna.

 A quel punto intervenne il marito, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. «Violet, hanno fatto il possibile.»

 «Non è abbastanza, Tim!» ringhiò lei, voltandosi per incontrare il suo sguardo. «Nostro figlio è un mostro e tutti lo additeranno come tale per il resto della sua vita!»

 «Certo che lo faranno.» aggiunse una voce alle loro spalle. «Considerato che tu sei la prima a farlo.»

 Violet e Timothy si voltarono verso l’uomo in piedi dietro di loro con le spalle poggiate alla parete di fondo della stanza, che fino a quel momento era rimasto nel più completo silenzio. In ascolto.

 «Se hai qualche suggerimento, _Rudy_ …» disse la donna, cinica, la furia ancora ben visibile e scintillante negli occhi azzurri. «Prego… Ti ascoltiamo.»

 L’uomo avanzò, fermandosi a pochi passi dai coniugi. «Mi occuperò io di lui.»

 «Tu?» chiese la donna, scettica, sollevando le sopracciglia e stringendo i pugni. «E come potresti _tu –_ proprio tu – occuparti di _nostro_ figlio?»

 «Ti voglio ricordare, sorellina» proseguì lui, incrociando le braccia al petto, lo sguardo impassibile. «Che Mycroft e Sherlock non sono gli unici in famiglia a possedere dei poteri.»

 Timothy sospirò. «E tu saresti veramente in grado di…?»

 «Di occuparmi di lui in modo che incidenti come questo non accadano più?» concluse Rudy per lui. «Certo che sì.» rispose con ovvietà. «Ho imparato a controllare il mio potere con l’esercizio. E posso insegnare a Sherlock come controllare il suo senza problemi.» spiegò. «Inoltre ho già parlato con la polizia, che ha accettato di non rinchiuderlo in un Istituto di Detenzione Minorile a patto che qualcuno lo tenga sotto stretta sorveglianza e si occupi della sua educazione nel modo corretto.»

 «Nel modo corretto…» disse la donna, la voce incrinata dall’incredulità. «Abbiamo fatto tutto ciò che potevamo. Tutto, Rudy!» protestò la donna. «Ma lui è diverso. _Pericoloso._ Cos’atro potevamo fare?»

 «Amarlo per quello che era.» replicò il fratello di lei. «Ma come avresti potuto? Non sei riuscita ad amare nemmeno me, a mio tempo. O mi sbaglio?»

 «Rudy-» ringhiò lei, scattando in piedi, fulminandolo con uno sguardo.

 «Io credo» si intromise il medico, parlando con calma, per tentare di calmare gli animi, che si erano decisamente scaldati. «Che la proposta di suo fratello possa essere una buona idea.»

 I signori Holmes si voltarono contemporaneamente verso di lui.

 «Cosa?» chiese lei, assottigliando lo sguardo.

 «Vostro figlio non può essere cambiato.» affermò il medico. «Nella nostra società, la metà della popolazione possiede delle abilità e dei poteri. Questo tipo di mutazioni sono perfettamente normali. E le persone lo hanno ormai accettato.» fece notare. «Inoltre, nessuno di questi poteri può essere soppresso. Anche la scienza lo ha provato, dopo anni di sperimentazione, durante la Repressione degli anni sessanta. Alcuni di essi possono essere controllati con più facilità, altri possono portare il soggetto a soccombere…» fece una pausa, poi riprese. «Sherlock, tuttavia, è un bambino intelligente. Ha nove anni, ma più capire e può imparare a controllarsi, con il giusto mentore a fargli da guida. Proprio come ha imparato a farlo Mycroft.»

 «Mycroft non possiede un potere così devastante.» fece notare Violet.

 «Pensarla così non aiuterà di certo tuo figlio, Violet.» sibilò Rudy. «È a causa di menti ristrette come la tua, se le persone come noi vengono tutt’ora disprezzate.»

 Timothy sospirò. «Vi prego» disse, bloccando la moglie prima che potesse ribattere. «Pensiamo a cosa è meglio per Sherlock. È lui la cosa più importante, adesso.» spostò lo sguardo dal viso di sua moglie a quello del cognato. «Hai il permesso di prenderlo con te per il tempo necessario a guarirlo.»

 Rudy fece una smorfia, quasi disgustato dalle parole dell’uomo. «Non c’è bisogno di guarirlo, Tim.» replicò. «Sherlock non ha nulla che non vada.»

 «Certo.» confermò il signor Holmes, distaccato, freddo. Poi si voltò verso il medico e annuì una sola volta. «Grazie, dottore. Per tutto ciò che ha fatto.»

 L’uomo annuì, aprendo la cartella per mostrare loro gli ultimi documenti da firmare per poter dimettere il bambino.

 E Rudy lasciò la stanza.

 Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, uscendo nel corridoio, dove un ragazzo e un bambino stavano attenendo seduti sulle seggiole che correvano lungo la parete, e si prese un momento per osservare i nipoti, immersi nel silenzio, in attesa che i loro genitori tornassero con il verdetto del medico, dopo le visite che quella settimana erano state condotte su Sherlock.

 Mycroft, dall’alto dei suoi sedici anni, era un ragazzo alto e allampanato, dai tratti spigolosi e i capelli rossicci. Il suo volto – costantemente perturbato da una sofferenza malcelata dietro due occhi blu colmi di tormento – era serio e impassibile, molto simile a quello della madre. Sherlock, d’altro canto, era molto diverso da suo fratello. Aveva capelli neri e ricci, pelle pallida e marmorea, occhi di ghiaccio impenetrabili, ma il volto dolce e rilassato di uno spensierato bambino di nove anni, e la stessa espressione calma e pacata di suo padre… A primo acchito, il ritratto di un normale bambino della sua età.

 Ovviamente nessuno dei due fratelli poteva definirsi tale.

 Entrambi avevano un’intelligenza superiore alla media, confermata da approfonditi studi condotti da medici specializzati sul loro Q.I., ed entrambi possedevano dei poteri. Poteri smisurati per la loro età.

 Mycroft sollevò lo sguardo, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

 «Zio Rudy» disse, mettendosi in piedi.

 Sherlock, seduto due seggiole più lontano, non si mosse, come se nemmeno si fosse accorto del suo arrivo, troppo perso nei suoi pensieri, lo sguardo puntato sulle sue mani, strette in grembo.  

 «Mycroft, vorrei scambiare due parole con te.» esordì Rudy, voltandosi e indicando il corridoio alle sue spalle. «Puoi venire con me?»

 Il maggiore annuì, poi si voltò verso Sherlock. «Sherlock, devo parlare con zio Rudy.» affermò. «Puoi aspettare qui?»

 Il minore annuì automaticamente, senza sollevare il capo.

 Mycroft tornò a voltarsi verso suo zio, che annuì e lo guidò lungo il corridoio, fermandosi abbastanza lontano perché Sherlock non potesse sentirli.

 «Cos’ha detto il dottore?» domandò Mycroft a bassa voce. Poi, prima che suo zio potesse parlare, proseguì. «Che non si può fare nulla ovviamente. Certo che non si può. Questi poteri non si possono rimuovere o sopprimere.»

 «Infatti.» confermò Rudy.

 «Quindi?»

 «Quindi si prenderanno altri provvedimenti.»

 Mycroft assottigliò lo sguardo. «Non potete rinchiuderlo.» disse immediatamente, visibilmente agitato e spaventato di fronte a quella prospettiva. «Un Istituto di Detenzione Minorile non è la soluzione.»

 «Lo so.» ripose lo zio. «Per questo mi occuperò io della questione. Ho già parlato con la polizia e hanno accettato di lasciare Sherlock libero a patto che qualcuno si occupi della sua istruzione e lo tenga costantemente sotto controllo fino a che non sarà in grado di controllare completamente i suoi poteri.» spiegò. «Medici e psicologi procederanno con valutazioni e controlli per valutare i suoi progressi, e quando saranno certi che Sherlock sarà in grado di controllarsi, potrà tornare da voi.»

 «Sarà come in prigione.» affermò il ragazzo.

 «Sarà con me, Mycroft.» lo corresse. «So che puoi capire.»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo.

 Rudy sospirò. «So quanto tu tenga a tuo fratello, figliolo.» disse, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Ma Sherlock ha bisogno di qualcuno in grado di aiutarlo, che lo affianchi nel suo percorso di crescita.»

 «Ha solo nove anni.»

 «Credimi, questa è la scelta migliore. E in cuor tuo ne sei consapevole anche tu.» replicò. «Il tuo potere è semplice da controllare e gestire nella vita di tutti i giorni. Quello di Sherlock avrà ripercussioni su tutta la sua vita. E lui ha bisogno di imparare a conviverci.»

 Mycroft rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi sospirando, annuì. «Lo porterai via con te?» chiese, incrociando nuovamente il suo sguardo.

 Rudy annuì. «Potrai vederlo quando vorrai. E anche i tuoi genitori potranno.» affermò, rassicurandolo. «Non ti precluderei mai questo, Mycroft. A nessuno di voi.»

 «D’accordo.» concesse lui, dopo un momento di silenzio.

 «Ero certo che avresti compreso.» concluse l’uomo, accennando un sorriso. «Adesso devo andare a parlare con Sherlock. Devo spiegargli la situazione.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «No.» lo bloccò. «Lo faccio io.»

 «Sei sicuro?»

 «Sì.» confermò e si allontanò, tornando da Sherlock, stavolta prendendo posto sulla seggiola accanto alla sua, chinando il capo per cercare il suo sguardo.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock uscì di casa, vide lo zio Rudy che lo attendeva fuori dal cancelletto.

 Si voltò un’ultima volta verso i suoi genitori, rivolgendo loro uno sguardo carico di dolore e rimorso. Aprì più volte le labbra per parlare, ma alla fine nessun suono ne fuoriuscì.

 La donna deglutì a vuoto. «A presto, Sherlock.» disse soltanto. «Buona fortuna.»

 «Ci mancherai.» aggiunse il padre, con un sorriso tirato.

 Sherlock, la valigia stretta in mano, annuì, imponendosi di trattenere le lacrime che gli avevano colmato gli occhi appannandogli la vista. Avrebbe tanto voluto dire qualcosa – _qualsiasi cosa –_ scusarsi, magari. Ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, la sua voce lo avrebbe tradito, rivelando ai suoi genitori quanto debole fosse in realtà, e loro non avrebbero fatto altro che odiarlo ancora di più.

 Perciò abbassò lo sguardo, limitandosi a un dignitoso silenzio.

 La figura di Mycroft comparve alle spalle dei genitori, che si scostarono per lasciarlo passare e uscire di casa.

 Il maggiore scese i gradini che portavano al vialetto e raggiunse il fratello, chinandosi di fronte a lui, per avere il viso alla sua stessa altezza.

 «Guardami, Sherlock.» disse sommessamente.

 Il piccolo sollevò lentamente lo sguardo sul volto del fratello maggiore.

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso. «Ci vediamo presto, d’accordo?» disse. «Verrò presto da te.»

 Sherlock annuì.

 «Sii forte.» si raccomandò. «Tu puoi affrontare tutto questo. Ne hai tutte le capacità.»

 «E se invece non ne fossi capace?»

 «Lo sei.»

 «Io non sono te.» replicò e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Tu non devi essere me.» lo smentì. «Devi essere te. Sherlock Holmes.» concluse. Poi, vedendo che le lacrime avevano preso a scorrere senza sosta sul viso del fratello, sollevò una mano, pronto ad asciugarle.

 Captando il suo movimento, Sherlock si scostò impercettibilmente, il terrore ben visibile negli occhi.

 «Non mi farai del male.» affermò il maggiore. «Non me ne hai mai fatto, Sherlock.»

 Il bambino scosse il capo con vigore. «Non voglio rischiare.» mormorò, puntando lo sguardo sul selciato.

 Mycroft sospirò.

 «Tieni, portala con te.» disse dopo un momento.

 Il minore abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani del fratello, vedendo che gli stava porgendo la sua sciarpa turchese, quella da cui mai si era separato in tanti anni.

 «Ma… è tua.» disse, esitante, aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia, in un’espressione confusa.

 «Voglio che la tenga tu.» rispose Mycroft. «Farà freddo a Londra e non voglio che ti ammali.» aggiunse. La avvolse delicatamente intorno al collo del fratello. Poi sorrise dolcemente. «Ecco fatto.»

 «Grazie, Myc.» disse lui, accarezzandola. «La terrò sempre con me.»

 Mycroft annuì, poi spostò lo sguardo oltre la spalla del fratello minore. «Credo sia ora che tu vada, fratellino.» affermò. «Zio Rudy ti aspetta.»

 Sherlock annuì e i suoi occhi si colmarono nuovamente di lacrime. «Mi mancherai.» sussurrò, muovendo i piedi sul selciato.

 «Anche tu, Lock.» replicò Mycroft. «Ma ci rivedremo presto, ne sono certo.» concluse.

 Detto questo, si sporse verso di lui e, con estrema delicatezza, lo tirò verso di sé stringendolo in un abbraccio.

 Sherlock si irrigidì immediatamente. Ansimò e, insieme a lui, anche i suoi genitori.

 «Va tutto bene.» assicurò Mycroft. «Va tutto bene… Posso resistere, Sherlock. Posso farcela.»

 A quelle parole, lentamente, il corpo di Sherlock si rilassò fra le braccia del fratello maggiore, che lo strinse maggiormente a sé. Il piccolo sollevò le braccia e ricambiò debolmente la stretta, fino a che il maggiore non lo lasciò andare, sorridendogli con dolcezza.

 «A presto.» disse Mycroft.

 «A presto.» rispose Sherlock. Prese la valigia e voltandosi raggiunse suo zio, che lo stava aspettando accanto all’auto.

 L’uomo prese il piccolo bagaglio e, dopo avergli aperto la portiera posteriore per permettergli di salire a bordo, caricò la valigia nel bagagliaio.

 Sherlock, all’interno dell’auto, rivolse un ultimo sguardo ai coniugi Holmes e a Mycroft, fermi sulla porta, poi quando la macchina partì, li osservò farsi sempre più piccoli man mano che l’auto si allontanava.

 Sprofondò nel sedile e affondò il viso nella sciarpa, chiudendo gli occhi e beandosi del profumo di suo fratello, immaginandosi per un momento che fosse ancora lì accanto a lui.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft osservò l’auto allontanarsi lungo la strada, immaginandosi il viso sul fratello rigato dalle lacrime, il suo corpicino schiacciato contro il sedile, il capo affondato nella sciarpa che gli aveva appena donato.

 Sapeva bene che Rudy era la soluzione migliore a quella situazione, ma l’idea di vedere suo fratello andar via lo faceva soffrire come nient’altro aveva fatto prima.

 Sospirò e sentendo qualcosa solleticargli il viso si portò una mano alla bocca, accarezzando il labbro superiore, incontrando qualcosa di umido sulla pelle. Quando allontanò le dita dal volto, vide che erano macchiate di sangue.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò la madre.

 Lui esitò, sentendo un improvviso capogiro coglierlo. Tutto intorno a lui prese a vorticare, poi la vista si oscurò. Le gambe cedettero sotto il suo peso e i suoi genitori lo afferrarono appena in tempo prima che si accasciasse a terra.

 «Figliolo.» disse il padre. «Oh, cielo… perché l’hai toccato ancora?»

 «Perché ne aveva bisogno…» bofonchiò Mycroft. «E… nessuno di voi… lo fa…»

 La madre scosse il capo. «E c’è un motivo!» replicò, allarmata. «Guarda cosa ti ha fatto, Myc… mio Dio…»

 «Sto bene…» assicurò. «Smettila di comportarti così…»

 Violet rivolse uno sguardo a Tim. «Portiamolo in casa.» affermò. «Ha bisogno di riposo.»

 

~~~~

 

 «Mi hai portato qui per curarmi?» chiese Sherlock mentre lui e lo zio Rudy si avviavano verso quella che da quel momento in poi sarebbe diventata la sua stanza.

 «No, Sherlock.» replicò Rudy, aprendogli la porta e invitandolo ad entrare. Poggiò la valigia sul pavimento e lo osservò mentre con curiosità studiava la sua nuova camera da letto. «Credevo che Mycroft ti avesse spiegato perché ti ho portato qui.»

 «Lo ha fatto.» confermò Sherlock, studiando ogni particolare di quella camera.

 «Allora perché credi che io ti voglia curare? Chi ti ha messo in testa quest’idea?»

 «Sono un mostro. E faccio del male alle persone.» rispose Sherlock, incrociando il suo sguardo. «Credevo che tu fossi in grado di aiutarmi. Di togliermi questo.» spiegò, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio corpo.

 Rudy lo osservò per qualche secondo, rimanendo in silenzio. «Certo cose non possono essere cancellate, figliolo.» rispose. «E i nostri poteri sono una di queste… Ci caratterizzano. Ci rendono speciali.»

 «Io non sono speciale.»

 «Lo sei.» lo corresse Rudy. «A modo tuo. Come tutti.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Non c’è nulla di speciale nell’uccidere e fare del male alle persone soltanto toccandole.» fece notare, gli occhi nuovamente lucidi di lacrime. «È una cosa brutta, disumana e sbagliata. Per questo tutti mi guardano come se fossi un mostro.»

 «Devi solo imparare a controllarlo.»

 «Non sono capace.»

 «Ci riuscirai.» affermò Rudy. «Esattamente come ci è riuscito Mycroft con il suo potere e come ci sono riuscito io con il mio. Ci vogliono tempo, fatica e impegno. Ma è possibile controllarlo.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Il saper controllare il mio potere non cambierà il fatto che non potrò comunque mai toccare nessuno senza fargli del male.» spiegò, prendendo posto sul letto. «Anche solo il minimo contatto con la mia pelle provoca dolore agli altri. Non potrò mai avere un vero contatto con nessuno. Nemmeno una stretta di mano, zio Rudy.» concluse, incrociando lo sguardo di suo zio.

 Rudy sospirò. «Su questo ti sbagli.» lo smentì. «Vieni con me.» disse poi, avviandosi verso la porta.

 Il bambino aggrottò le sopracciglia e, dopo un momento di esitazione e smarrimento, lo seguì fuori dalla stanza.

 Insieme percorsero il corridoio centrale della casa, poi scesero al piano inferiore e infine nel seminterrato, nel laboratorio, dove suo zio lavorava ai suoi esperimenti.

 Al centro della stanza, illuminata da alcune lampadine che pendevano da soffitto basso in mattoni, c’era un enorme tavolo coperto di strumenti di ogni genere, così come i tavoli da lavoro che correvano lungo le pareti.

 Sherlock non aveva mai visto nulla di simile.

 «Dunque… dove li ho messi?» disse Rudy, muovendo un passo nella stanza e guardandosi intorno.

 Il bambino si bloccò sulla porta, incantato da tutti quegli strumenti e arnesi di cui non conosceva nemmeno la metà dei nomi, poi spostò nuovamente lo sguardo su zio Rudy, che si stava muovendo per la stanza, in cerca di qualcosa che aveva evidentemente perduto in quel disordine.

 «Eppure erano qui soltanto ieri… ah! Eccoli lì!» esclamò, volgendo lo sguardo verso l’ultimo tavolo a sinistra, dall’altra parte della stanza. E in quell’istante, un paio di guanti neri si sollevarono a mezz’aria, fluttuando verso di lui.

 Rudy li afferrò prontamente con la mano, muovendosi poi verso il nipote.

 Sherlock aveva sempre saputo che suo zio possedeva il potere della telecinesi, ma mai aveva assistito ad una dimostrazione così palese delle sue abilità. Era stato spettacolare.

 Perché a lui era toccato un potere così inutile e abominevole, invece di qualcosa di così bello?

 «Ecco, indossali.» disse Rudy, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri, porgendogli il paio di guanti.

 «Cosa sono?» chiese, poi scosse il capo. «Voglio dire… vedo cosa sono. Ma… a cosa servono? Perché li devo indossare?»

 Rudy sorrise. «Quel giorno, in ospedale, dopo la visita medica, ho notato che tuo fratello ti ha toccato la spalla.» spiegò. «E non ha sofferto o provato dolore.»

 Sherlock annuì.

 «Quindi ho pensato che, probabilmente, il tuo potere si trasmette soltanto nella misura in cui la tua pelle venga _direttamente_ in contatto con quella di un altro.» aggiunse. «Perciò, quando sono tornato a casa, mi sono messo al lavoro, realizzando questi. Sono guanti speciali, abbastanza sottili da essere come una seconda pelle, ma abbastanza spessi da non permettere alla tua pelle di entrare in contatto con quella degli altri.»

 Sherlock li prese fra le mani, osservandoli con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

 «Indossali, avanti.» lo incalzò suo zio. «Prova a sentire come sono sulla pelle.»

 Il bambino lentamente li indossò, deglutendo una, poi due volte.

 Erano semplici guanti. Neri, di pelle, al tatto, ma di un materiale molto più resistente. Erano un po’ più lunghi dei suoi polsi, in modo da coprire più pelle possibile, ma da lasciare scoperte le braccia.

 Sherlock sollevò le mani e le osservò. Per un momento non accadde niente, poi sentì i guanti aderire alle mani come una seconda pelle, come se si fossero incollati ai suoi arti per diventare un tutt’uno con essi.

 Sollevò lo sguardo di scatto sul volto di suo zio, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore.

 Rudy accennò un sorriso. «Che ne pensi?»

 «Sono…» esitò Sherlock. «È come se non li stessi indossando.»

 «Bene.» replicò l’uomo. «Lo scopo è proprio questo. Fare in modo che tu possa usare le mani senza accorgerti di averli indosso. Allora, ti piacciono?»

 «Sì.»

 Rudy annuì. «Ne sono felice.» affermò. «Ci ho lavorato a lungo. Se fossero stati un fallimento sarebbe stata una delusione.» concluse, avviandosi verso la porta, per tornare al piano superiore.

 «Quindi posso tenerli?» chiese Sherlock, sollevando lo sguardo verso suo zio.

 L’uomo si fermò e si voltò. «Certo. Li ho fatti per te.» rispose, rivolgendogli un sorriso.

 Il bambino abbasso lo sguardo. «Perché vuoi aiutarmi?» chiese dopo un momento, in un sussurro appena udibile. «Perché mi hai preso con te?»

 «Avresti forse preferito essere rinchiuso in un Istituto di Detenzione Minorile?» domandò suo zio.

 A quelle parole, Sherlock trasalì.

 «Io credo che gioverebbe ad entrambi essere sinceri l’uno con l’altro, Sherlock.» proseguì Rudy. «Ciò che è successo è stata una cosa molto grave, causata dal fatto che nessuno ti ha mai insegnato a controllare il grande potere che possiedi. Per questo sei qui. Perché io ho il _dovere_ di insegnarti come controllarlo, perché episodi del genere non si ripetano più.» fece una pausa. «Detto questo, ti propongo un patto.»

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo, l’attenzione catturata dalle parole dello zio.

«Non parleremo mai più di questa storia. Ci dedicheremo solamente all’allenamento e a noi. Né io né tu faremo più parola di ciò che è successo.» proseguì l’uomo. «Va bene?»

 Sherlock annuì. «Va bene.»

 «Allora siamo d’accordo.» concluse Rudy, con un sorriso. «Adesso torniamo di sopra, ceniamo e poi ti metti a letto. È stata una giornata dura.»

 Sherlock annuì e si avviò verso la porta. Non appena oltrepassò suo zio, percepì la sua mano, calda e rassicurante, poggiarsi sulla sua spalla. Un gesto semplice e apparentemente privo di valore, ma che nessuno – _nessuno –_ a parte Mycroft si era mai azzardato a compiere, essendo a conoscenza dei rischi che avrebbe corso.

 E fu in quel momento, per la prima volta nella sua vita, che Sherlock pensò di essere riuscito a trovare il suo posto nel mondo.

 

~~~~

 

 Fu per questo che quando zio Rudy morì fece così male.

 Perché dopo dieci anni passati insieme, Sherlock aveva imparato cosa significasse avere una famiglia, aveva imparato cosa significasse sentire un vero contatto umano sulla pelle e aveva finalmente trovato qualcuno che lo guardasse senza quel terrore negli occhi che da sempre lo aveva mortificato fino a toglierli la voglia di rimanere al mondo. Quel terrore che solo suo fratello gli aveva risparmiato nei nove anni passati sotto lo stesso tetto.

 Nonostante tutto il dolore che stava provando, tuttavia, di fronte alla sua lapide, nel cimitero di Londra, dove suo zio aveva chiesto di essere sepolto, Sherlock non versò nemmeno una lacrima, perché così aveva promesso a zio Rudy quando si era ammalato, qualche mese prima.

 Rimase immobile, lo sguardo fisso su quella lapide in marmo freddo, mera rappresentazione di quello che era stato suo zio Rudy.

 Un grande uomo, un padre. La sua famiglia.

 Tutto il dolore, la rabbia, la paura e la solitudine esplosero in seguito, quando Sherlock, rimasto completamente solo in quella enorme casa – la _loro_ casa – cominciò a sentirsi nuovamente solo al mondo, oppresso da quel senso di colpa che da sempre lo aveva accompagnato, camminando al suo fianco per tutta la sua vita.

 Ogni cosa tornò a farsi buia e triste.

 E il baratro lo risucchiò.

 

~~~~

 

 «Ho trovato un appartamento.» affermò Sherlock, accavallando le gambe, studiando il volto di suo fratello, chino sul plico di fogli sulla scrivania, intento a far scorrere velocemente la penna sulla carta.

 Mycroft sospirò, sollevando gli occhi e incontrando quelli di ghiaccio del minore. «Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?» chiese. «L’invito a rimanere con me è ancora valido. Se ti servisse aiuto dopo quello che hai passato-»

 «Preferisco ricominciare.» rispose, interrompendolo, volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra, osservando il Big Ben, a poca distanza da loro.

 Prima di morire, zio Rudy si era assicurato di istruire perfettamente Mycroft in modo che prendesse il suo posto nel governo. E suo fratello ci era riuscito egregiamente, guadagnandosi il favore di tutti i suoi colleghi e dei membri più illustri di Buckingham Palace, riuscendo addirittura a superare suo zio in talento e intraprendenza. 

 Un lampo illuminò il cielo e subito dopo un tuono squarciò l’aria.

 Nuvole grigie ed ebbre di pioggia si era addensate nel cielo di Londra da qualche ora, pronte ad esplodere in un temporale che avrebbe spazzato via il calore del sole di inizio inverno, per lasciare spazio al vero freddo.

 Sherlock aveva sempre amato il tempo di Londra. Il freddo, la pioggia, le nuvole, l’aria scura e greve che si respirava all’interno della città in tutte le stagioni, anche le più calde. Clima che giustificava il suo continuo girovagare per le vie con il suo amato Belstaff – regalo di suo zio. Ovviamente la sua condizione non gli avrebbe mai permesso di uscire senza essere completamente coperto da capo a piedi – a parte il viso – perciò Londra era perfetta per una persona come lui.

 «E dove sarebbe questo appartamento?» chiese Mycroft, rompendo il silenzio e il corso dei suoi pensieri.

 «221B di Baker Street.»

 «Come farai per l’affitto?» chiese Mycroft, con calma. «È una zona molto costosa.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «La proprietaria, la signora Hudson, mi fa un prezzo di favore. E, inoltre, ho trovato un lavoro.»

 «Lavoro?» chiese il maggiore, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Quale lavoro?»

 Il moro si voltò finalmente verso di lui, incrociando i suoi occhi. «Ho conosciuto un Ispettore di Scotland Yard che, guarda caso, aveva bisogno di una mano con i casi della sua unità.»

 Mycroft non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso. «E ovviamente tu ti sei dimostrato ben disponibile a collaborare.»

 «Ovviamente.» replicò Sherlock, con un sorriso sghembo.

 Il maggiore annuì affondando la schiena nella poltrona. Lo osservò per un lungo istante, poi sospirò. «Presta attenzione, Sherlock.» si raccomandò.

 L’espressione del minore cambiò, facendosi seria. Ferita. «Non farò loro del male, Mycroft.»

 «Non mi preoccupano loro, Sherlock. So bene che sai controllarti e che ti sei imposto dei limiti.» replicò. «Ho paura che _tu_ possa farti del male.»

 «E in quale modo potrei…?»

 «Non affezionarti.» disse Mycroft. «Non creare legami.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Sai cosa comporterebbe.»

 «Lo so.» confermò il moro.

 «La lontananza è dolorosa.» aggiunse il maggiore. «Ancora di più quando si è vicini.»

 «Lo so. L’ho imparato vivendo con i nostri genitori. Ricordi?» disse Sherlock, poi resosi conto di aver esagerato, sospirò. «Tuttavia, sarà necessario che io mi trovi un coinquilino.» spiegò. «Come hai detto tu, l’affitto è elevato, ci saranno spese e la mia paga non basterà. Se dividerò l’affitto con qualcuno, sarà meno gravoso.»

 Mycroft pizzicò il ponte del naso fra pollice e indice, chiudendo gli occhi. «Sherlock…» mormorò, esasperato. «Questa scelta avrà delle conseguenze.» fece notare. «So che non vuoi nemmeno considerare l’idea e la possibilità di vivere insieme sotto lo stesso tetto, ma non sarebbe tutto molto più semplice?» chiese, risollevando lo sguardo. «Io ti conosco e tu conosci me… Riesco anche a toccarti, fratellino.»

 Sherlock volse lo sguardo. «Voglio una vita mia.»

 «Non ho mai detto che non potrai averla.» replicò Mycroft. «Ma avere qualcuno accanto, così vicino… Non credi anche tu che sia rischioso sapendo ciò di cui sei capace?»

 «Voglio ricominciare da capo.»

 Mycroft assottigliò lo sguardo.

 «Voglio ricominciare con qualcuno che non mi conosce affatto.» spiegò Sherlock. «Qualcuno che non sappia ciò che sono in grado di fare e che non sia a conoscenza delle cose terribili che ho commesso.»

 «Avevi nove anni.» affermò Mycroft. «Hai ucciso quel bambino per sbaglio.»

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, quasi quell’affermazione lo avesse ferito come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. «Non si uccide mai per sbaglio.» replicò. «Ero ben consapevole delle mie capacità e dei miei limiti, e ho scelto di ignorarli. Le conseguenze sono state devastanti. E non per me.» riportò lo sguardo sul volto del maggiore. Sospirò mestamente. «Ho bisogno di ricominciare, Mycroft. Cerca di capire.»

 Mycroft lo osservò per qualche secondo. «Lo capisco.» affermò poi. «Ma voglio che tu sappia che potrai sempre contare su di me. Per qualsiasi cosa.»

 «Lo so.»

 Il maggiore annuì, poi si sporse verso suo fratello, allungando una mano per toccare le sue, intrecciate sulla scrivania.

 Sherlock, tuttavia, si scostò immediatamente, prima che suo fratello potesse anche solo sfiorarlo, sapendo che se fosse accaduto, gli avrebbe solamente fatto del male.

 «Sherlock…» disse il maggiore.

 «Non devi farlo.» lo redarguì l’altro, parlando duramente. «Non quando non indosso i guanti.» e detto questo li estrasse dalle tasche e li indossò immediatamente.

 Questi, l’ultimo prototipo ideato da suo zio – che Sherlock stesso aveva imparato a costruire, per essere in grado di produrli una volta che Rudy non fosse più stato in grado di farlo – termici e adattabili ad ogni ambiente e temperatura esterna, si adattarono immediatamente alla sua pelle.

 Mycroft ritrasse le mani, gli occhi colmi di dolore. «Non tocco la tua pelle da anni…»

 «Ti causerei soltanto dolore.» fece notare Sherlock. «Ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio.»

 «Ci sono sempre riuscito.» replicò il politico. «Ti ho sempre toccato senza problemi.»

 Il moro si mise in piedi e scosse il capo. «Nascondere il dolore non significa non provarlo.» concluse, poi allungò la mano verso di lui, pronto a stringerla. «Arrivederci, Mycroft.»

 Mycroft la osservò per un momento, poi sollevò lo sguardo sul volto di suo fratello. «Arrivederci, Sherlock.» disse e tornò al lavoro, senza sfiorarlo.

 

~~~~

 

 «Duplice omicidio.» disse l’Ispettore Lestrade, conducendo Sherlock attraverso la scena del crimine. «Probabile movente passionale.» spiegò. «Le due vittime non avevano legami, quindi presumibilmente erano amanti. Uccisi forse da-»

 «Banale.» lo interruppe Sherlock.

 «Banale?» domandò Lestrade.

 «Sì, Giles.»

 «Greg.» lo corresse. «E comunque è l’ipotesi più plausibile.»

 Il giovane consulente investigativo, come sempre avvolto nel suo cappotto, nella sua sciarpa turchese – da cui mai si separava – e munito dei suoi preziosi guanti, volse lo sguardo verso di lui.

 «Sicuro?» domandò. «Secondo me, invece, la soluzione è proprio sotto il tuo naso e tu non te ne sei nemmeno accorto.» detto questo si chinò accanto alla vittima e si sfilò i guanti, infilandoli in tasca. Osservò attentamente i due cadaveri, cercando di carpire ogni particolare e dettaglio sfuggito all’occhio della polizia, come sempre poco attento. «Infatti, come possiamo osservare senza troppa difficoltà, sui corpi non ci sono segni di violenza. Non c’è stata lotta.» affermò. «Il che suggerisce che le due vittime conoscessero il o i loro aggressori, tanto da fidarsi di loro. Per questo sono stati colpiti alle spalle.»

 «Fin lì ci eravamo arrivati anche noi.» replicò Anderson, della scientifica, accovacciato di fronte a lui.

 Sherlock non fece caso alle sue parole. Inclinò il capo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, poi prese fra le mani la testa della donna e la ruotò, per studiare meglio il cuoio capelluto, in un punto dietro l’orecchio.

 «Ehi» esclamò Anderson. «Giù le mani dai corpi! Vuoi inquinare le prove?» e afferrò Sherlock per un polso, bloccandolo prima che potesse fare un qualsiasi altro movimento.

 Non appena lo fece, Sherlock sollevò il capo di scatto.

 I suoi occhi si spalancarono, colmi di terrore, e il suo viso sbiancò, perdendo ogni traccia di colore. In meno di qualche secondo scattò in piedi, allontanandosi di scatto dall’uomo, liberandosi dalla sua presa.

 Il corpo di Anderson si irrigidì e l’uomo cadde a terra, su un fianco, prendendo ad agitarsi e gridare dal dolore, tenendo il capo stretto fra le mani. Le sue grida rimbombarono per tutto l’edificio.

 «Anderson!» esclamò Lestrade, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Anderson, calmati! Va tutto bene.»

 L’uomo gemette nuovamente, contorcendosi sempre di più.

 «Capo!» esclamò Donovan, seconda in comando a Lestrade, nonché amante di Anderson, affiancandolo in pochi secondi. «Cosa sta succedendo?»

 «Sono stato io…» gemette Sherlock. «Sono… sono stato io…»

 Greg scosse il capo. «Chiamo un’ambulanza.» prese il cellulare dalla tasca e dopo aver composto il numero e aver spiegato la situazione ai paramedici. Poi si mise in piedi e raggiunse Sherlock.

 Sherlock ansimò, indietreggiando, scuotendo il capo. «Non… non devi toccarmi, Lestrade…» disse, spaventato, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. «Stammi lontano… ti farò del male…»  

 Dio, gli sembrava di essere tornato a quella mattina… quando aveva ucciso il suo compagno di scuola. Gli sembrò di vedere il suo corpo inerme sull’asfalto, immobile e freddo.

 Morto morto morto

 «Calmati, Sherlock.» disse Greg, alzando le mani. «Non ti toccherò, ma tu devi venire con me. Andiamo.»

 E lo guidò lontano dalla scena del crimine, in un luogo più appartato e lontano da occhi indiscreti.

 «Spiegami.» disse quando furono rimasti soli. «Cosa ho appena visto?»

 Sherlock ansimò e le lacrime gli rigarono le guance. «Io… io faccio questo. Sono questo.» singhiozzò, sollevando le mani di fronte a sé e osservandole, tremanti e pallide. «Un mostro… un assassino.»

 Lestrade aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non capisco.»

 «Sono stato io a causare quell’attacco ad Anderson, non capisci?!» esclamò, incrociando il suo sguardo. «Per questo vi avevo detto di non toccarmi mai, nemmeno per sbaglio o per gioco… il mio tocco è letale. _Letale,_ capisci?!»

 «Il tuo…?» l’Ispettore esitò. Poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono e la consapevolezza si fece strada in lui. «È un potere? L’hai sempre avuto?»

 Sherlock abbassò le mani. «È una maledizione.» sibilò. «Non posso toccare nessuno. _Nessuno_. Basterebbe un contatto più prolungato per porre fine alla sua vita all’istante…»

 «Quindi tu non… non hai mai toccato nessuno?» domandò Lestrade, incredulo. «Nessuno? In tutta la tua vita?»

 «A parte mio fratello in qualche raro caso e per pochi secondi… No. E mai senza guanti.» spiegò. «Per questo li indosso costantemente. È l’unico modo che io abbia per avere contatti con le altre persone.»

 Gli occhi di Greg si spalancarono. «Non hai mai provato cosa significhi sentire la pelle di qualcun altro sulla tua?» sussurrò, incredulo. «Non hai mai… accarezzato qualcuno?»

 Sherlock scosse il capo e dopo aver estratto i guanti dalle tasche, li indossò nuovamente, tentando di fermare il tremore alle mani che lo aveva colto da quando Anderson lo aveva toccato.

 Il rumore delle sirene dell’ambulanza raggiunse le loro orecchie.

  _Fai che non muoia,_ pregò. _Fai che sopravviva._

 «Oh, Sherlock…» mormorò Greg ad un tratto.

 «Smettila.» sbottò Holmes. «Non è pietà quella che cerco da te.»

 Lestrade scosse il capo. «Non voglio darti la mia pietà.»

 «È quello che è scritto nei tuoi occhi.» replicò il moro, sollevando lo sguardo. «Pietà. L’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno.» scosse il capo. «Ma in ogni caso è sempre così… O è paura o è pietà. Siete tutti uguali.»

 Lestrade sospirò. «Se me lo avessi detto…»

 «Cosa?» lo incalzò Sherlock. «Cosa sarebbe cambiato?» chiese. «Mi avresti impedito di aiutarvi? Non mi avresti offerto questo lavoro? Puoi sempre licenziarmi, Lestrade. Non abbiamo un contratto che ci lega.»

 «Non ho detto questo.»

 «Questo è quello che pensi.»

 «Non lo penso.» lo smentì. «Sei intelligente, Sherlock. Ma non abbastanza da sapere quello che penso. Anderson ti ha toccato nonostante l’avvertimento. Non te lo aspettavi, non hai potuto impedirlo… è stato un incidente.»

 Sherlock puntò lo sguardo oltre la spalla dell’Ispettore. «Ne sono accaduti già troppi.» mormorò, poi, sospirando, lo oltrepassò e se ne andò.

 

_Anderson non sporgerà denuncia._

_MH_

_L’ho quasi ucciso._

_SH_

_Si rimetterà._

_MH_

_È stata fortuna._

_Sarebbe potuto morire._

_SH_

_Ti sei fermato._

_Anche l’Ispettore Lestrade ha capito._

_Ti vuole ancora con sé._

_MH_

_Non so se lo voglio io._

_SH_

_Non puoi rinunciare a questo lavoro._

_MH_

_Certo che posso._

_SH_

_Sarai costretto a lavorare con me per pagarti l’affitto._

_MH_

_Non credo che tu lo voglia, a giudicare dal tuo silenzio._

_MH_

_Buona serata, Mycroft._

_SH_

 

~~~~

 

 Era il 29 gennaio 2010 quando John Watson entrò nella sua vita.

 Sherlock era certo che quella data sarebbe rimasta scolpita a fuoco nella sua mente per il resto della sua vita.

 Stava cercando un coinquilino da settimane e nessuno era sembrato adatto a poter vivere – o sopravvivere – al suo fianco per più di qualche giorno al massimo.

 Eppure quel giorno, quando John Watson varcò la soglia del laboratorio del Bart’s, bastone alla mano, leggermente zoppicante sulla gamba destra a causa di un disturbo psicosomatico, accompagnato da Mike Stamford, Sherlock ne ebbe la certezza.

 John Watson era l’uomo giusto.

 Per questo dopo aver dedotto tutto ciò che poté dai suoi modi, al suo comportamento, al suo aspetto, indossò il suo cappotto, i suoi guanti e uscendo disse soltanto:

 «Il mio nome è Sherlock Holmes e l’indirizzo è 221B di Baker Street.»

 

~~~~

 

 Proprio come aveva immaginato, la vita al fianco di John Watson si rivelò più semplice del previsto.

 John era un medico militare, appena congedato dall’esercito a causa di una ferita che si era procurato in Afghanistan e per cui era stato costretto a tornare a casa con un disturbo post-traumatico da stress e un disturbo psicosomatico ad accompagnarlo ovunque andasse.

 Tuttavia, nonostante il suo aspetto apparentemente normale e comune, Sherlock ben presto scoprì che John Watson tutto era fuorché ordinario. Era una persona che possedeva una normale intelligenza – non di certo paragonabile alla sua o a quella di Mycroft – ma era brillante e straordinariamente sveglio.

 Inoltre si era dimostrato ben disposto ad accettare le sue stranezze fin dal primo istante di convivenza. A cominciare dalla sua strana abitudine di indossare sempre i guanti ovunque andasse, a quella di risolvere i casi che l’Ispettore Lestrade gli sottoponeva, fino a quella di tenere pezzi di cadaveri umani nel frigorifero per i suoi strani esperimenti.

 E mai Sherlock si sarebbe aspettato una cosa del genere da qualcuno che non fosse suo fratello o suo zio Rudy, dato che nemmeno i suoi genitori erano mai riusciti ad accettarlo davvero.

 

~~~~

 

_Come va la convivenza?_

_MH_

_Non ha fatto domande._

_SH_

_Ed è un male?_

_MH_

_No. Non lo è._

_SH_

_Presta attenzione, fratellino._

_Prima o poi lo farà. E dovrai essere pronto._

_MH_

_Lo so._

_SH_

 Tuttavia, per lungo tempo, John non lo fece.

 Forse aveva intuito che Sherlock fosse una persona riservata e che richiedesse i suoi spazi, o semplicemente non gli importava conoscere nulla della sua vita.

 Dopotutto due coinquilini non avrebbero dovuto obbligatoriamente essere amici… sarebbe bastato dividere le spese e l’affitto.

 Questo era lo scopo.

 

~~~~

 

 Fu dopo il caso del loto nero, che Sherlock ebbe il suo primo contatto con John.

 Fu breve – _brevissimo –_ ma gli fermò il cuore.

 I due stavano cenando da Angelo, seduti al solito tavolo accanto alla finestra, parlando tranquillamente del caso brillantemente risolto da Sherlock soltanto qualche ora prima, quando la mano del consulente investigativo, che si era allungato per afferrare la bottiglia dell’acqua di fronte a sé, sfiorò accidentalmente quella di Watson, che aveva compiuto lo stesso gesto, nel medesimo istante.

 Il cuore di Sherlock si fermò.

 L’uomo allontanò immediatamente la mano. «Oh, Dio… Ti ho fatto male?» chiese, senza fiato, sollevando lo sguardo sul viso del medico, in cerca di una reazione.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia, sul viso un’espressione divertita. «Male?» domandò di rimando. «Mi hai appena sfiorato, Sherlock.»

 «Sì, ma…» ansimò, sempre più preoccupato.

 Il dolore sarebbe arrivato. Oh, Dio, se sarebbe arrivato.

 Tuttavia, sul viso del medico non c’era traccia di dolore o sofferenza.

 Forse il contatto era stato così breve che il potere non si era trasferito dalla sua pelle a quella di John. Ma sarebbe bastato poco, così poco, per fare del male a John, che…

 «Dio, Sherlock…» disse John, sgranando gli occhi. «Stai bene? Sei pallido.» affermò, poi tentò di allungare una mano verso il suo polso.

 Sherlock si scostò prima che potesse toccarlo ancora. «Va tutto bene…» disse, respirando affannosamente. Si mise in piedi, deglutendo a fatica, sentendo il cuore battere furiosamente nel petto, tanto da togliergli il fiato.

 «Non è vero» replicò il medico, mettendosi in piedi a sua volta. «Respiri a fatica.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Devo… aria…»

 «Ok, usciamo.» concluse John, poi si avviò verso il bancone per pagare.

 Il consulente investigativo, senza perdere tempo, uscì. Poi, reggendosi alle ringhiere delle villette che correvano alla sua sinistra, percorse il marciapiede camminando velocemente, lasciandosi alle spalle John e il ristorante.

 

 Sherlock non seppe né come né perché, ma si ritrovò di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento di Lestrade.

 Non gli servì bussare più di una volta.

 La porta si aprì immediatamente.

 E appena Greg lo vide, pallido e con gli occhi sgranati e lucidi di lacrime, si scostò per lasciarlo passare, senza nemmeno fare domande.

 Una volta che si fu chiuso la porta alle spalle, si voltò.

 «Cos’è successo?» domandò.

 «L’ho toccato…» ansimò Sherlock.

 Gli occhi di Lestrade si spalancarono, ma l’uomo tentò di nascondere il terrore che si era impossessato di lui, tuttavia senza successo.

 «Chi?» chiese con urgenza. «Chi hai toccato?»

 «John…» ansimò Holmes.

 «Oh, mio Dio…» sfuggì all’Ispettore. «Dov’è? Sta bene?»

 Sherlock sollevò le mani di fronte a sé. «Lui…»

 Dio… l’aveva toccato.

 Com’era potuto accadere?

 Come aveva potuto essere così imprudente e stupido stupido stupido?

 «Sherlock» disse Greg con voce ferma, cercando il suo sguardo. «Ho bisogno di sapere se John è vivo. Dimmi se è ancora vivo.»

 Holmes annuì. «Sì»

 Lestrade sospirò di sollievo. «Ok, bene. Questo è l’importante…» fece notare. «Ma stava male? Aveva bisogno di andare in ospedale?» 

 «No»

 L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sherlock, allora non capisco. Se sta bene…?»

 «Potevo ucciderlo…» singhiozzò Sherlock, sempre più pallido. «Potevo… potevo uccidere anche lui. John… poteva morire a causa mia. Solo perché le nostre mani si sono sfiorate.»

 «Ma non è successo.» affermò l’altro. «Non è successo. Vi siete soltanto sfiorati e il contatto non è stato sufficiente. Sta bene… Calmati, adesso. Perché non ti siedi?» propose, indicando il divano. «Ti preparo un tè, ok?»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, indietreggiando e la sua schiena cozzò contro la parete alle sue spalle, togliendogli il fiato. Le gambe cedettero sotto il suo peso, trascinandolo sul pavimento, mentre gli ansiti si facevano sempre più convulsi e rotti.

  _John John John_

 «Sherlock» disse Lestrade «Respira, va tutto bene.»

 Holmes scosse il capo. «Perché?» pianse. «Perché sono così?» scosse il capo, portandosi le mani sulle orecchie e stringendo i capelli fra le dita. «Cosa ho fatto di male?» ringhiò, lasciando andare la testa all’indietro contro la parete con tanta violenza da dover chiudere gli occhi per il contraccolpo. «Perché non mi hanno fermato? Perché non mi hanno ucciso?»

 Greg si inginocchiò di fronte a lui. «Sherlock, non dire sciocchezze.» lo rimproverò. «Non hai scelto tu di avere questi poteri.» fece notare. «Ucciderti a cosa sarebbe servito? A punirti per qualcosa di cui non hai colpa?»

 «Sono un mostro…» singhiozzò il moro. «Anderson e Donovan hanno ragione…» concluse, le lacrime che gli scorrevano sul viso, perdendosi nella stoffa del sua sciarpa turchese. «Un mostro… un mostro… un mostro assassino…» fece scorre le mani sul proprio viso, scuotendo il capo, poi poggiò i palmi sulle tempie e chiuse gli occhi.

  _Mostro_

_Assassino_

_Abominio_

 I gemiti cominciarono poco dopo.

 Come ogni volta, il dolore si espanse dalla testa, arrivando alle spalle, poi alle braccia e al resto del corpo, invadendo ogni cellula, ogni nervo e ogni muscolo, scuotendolo da capo a piedi. Ben presto, il sangue cominciò a solleticargli il labbro superiore, gli angoli degli occhi e le orecchie; poi sulla pelle delle braccia cominciarono ad aprirsi ferite di ogni genere martoriando il suo corpo, colando lungo la sua pelle pallida e marmorea.

 «Sherlock» sbottò Greg, allarmato. «Cosa stai facendo?»

 Il consulente investigativo non fece caso alle parole dell’uomo. Premette maggiormente le mani sulle tempie. Non abbastanza da uccidersi, ma abbastanza da procurarsi tanto dolore da imprimersi per sempre quel momento nella mente.

 Il momento in cui era andato tanto vicino ad uccidere John Watson.

 Doveva pagarla. Doveva pagare per la sua imprudenza.

 Ma quel dolore non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, paragonato a ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere al suo migliore amico, se solo il contatto fosse stato più profondo.

  _John morto_

_John_

_John_

_John_

 I gemiti aumentarono.

 Sherlock strinse i denti annaspando per cercare aria. Si portò le ginocchia al petto e si chinò in avanti, lamentandosi dal dolore, sempre più bruciante e profondo.

 «Sherlock, basta.» disse Lestrade, con voce ferma. «Farti del male non servirà. Smettila.»

 Sherlock singhiozzò e verso altre lacrime. Lacrime trattenute da anni, che percorsero il suo viso, facendosi strada attraverso il sangue che lo aveva macchiato.

 «Sherlock, fermati.» lo implorò Greg, avvicinandosi per afferrarlo per i polsi. «Ti prego, basta…» tuttavia, quando fu a pochi centimetri da lui, si bloccò, sapendo cosa sarebbe successo se lo avesse toccato.

 Perciò fece l’unica cosa sensata che gli venne in mente.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft bussò alla porta dell’appartamento di Lestrade cinque minuti dopo.

 Greg aprì la porta e non parlò nemmeno. Si limitò a scostarsi e lasciarlo passare.

 Il politico entrò in salotto e quando vide suo fratello coperto di sangue, tremante per il dolore, si bloccò, impallidendo.

 «Da quanto tempo va avanti?» chiese, poggiando l’ombrello al divano e togliendosi la giacca.

 «Dieci minuti.» rispose Lestrade. «Non vuole fermarsi… Non sapevo cosa fare.»

 «Hai fatto bene a chiamarmi. Ora ci penso io.» concluse Mycroft, poi si avvicinò al fratello e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, in modo da avere il viso a pochi centimetri da quello pallido e coperto di sangue del minore.

 «Come?» chiese Greg. «Nemmeno tu puoi toccarlo… Lo costringerai a smettere?»

 Mycroft annuì. «Sherlock» lo chiamò. «Guardami.»

 Il fratello scosse il capo.

 «Ho detto che devi guardarmi.» ripeté, scandendo attentamente ogni parola con fermezza e severità. «Solleva lo sguardo e guardami negli occhi.»

 Sherlock gemette, resistendo all’influenza psicologica del fratello.

 «Perché non funziona?» domandò l’Ispettore, con urgenza. «Non hai detto che potevi costringere le persone a fare ciò che volevi?»

 «Infatti.» confermò Holmes. «Ma mio fratello è ormai assuefatto al mio potere. Sa come resistergli.» sospirò, prendendosi qualche secondo per riflettere. «D’accordo…» concluse con un sospiro. «Se è l’unico modo…» e detto questo, circondò i polsi del fratello con le mani.

 Nell’istante in cui lo fece, il dolore si propagò come una scossa elettrica lungo il suo corpo. Mycroft si irrigidì e un gemito lasciò le sue labbra.

 Sherlock spalancò gli occhi.

 Greg scattò in avanti, pronto a intervenire.

 «Stai… indietro…» sibilò il politico, rivolto a Greg, stringendo i denti. Poi, incontrò quelli del fratello. «Smettila, Sherlock… Smettila… di farti del male…»

 Il minore ansimò, andando nel panico. «Lasciami, Myc… lasciami… Morirai!»

 Mycroft gemette dal dolore, chinando il capo. «Non se ti fermi…» annaspò. «Allontana le mani, Sherlock… mi fai male…» gemette e un rivolo di sangue colò sul suo labbro superiore. «Smettila di farti… questo… o morirò anche io…»

 Sherlock ansimò e allontanò le mani dal viso, scrollandosi immediatamente di dosso quelle del fratello. Si portò le braccia al petto, osservando suo fratello con gli occhi sgranati.

 Mycroft cadde su un fianco, reggendosi sulle braccia e respirando affannosamente.

 «Myc…» ansimò Sherlock. «Myc!» le lacrime gli rigarono le guance, mescolandosi al sangue che gli scorreva sul viso. Spostò lo sguardo sul viso dell’Ispettore. «Lestrade, aiutalo, ti prego… ti prego ti prego ti prego»

 Lestrade si avvicinò al politico e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

 Il politico si scostò. «Sto bene.» disse. Si asciugò il naso e si voltò verso suo fratello. «Perché?» chiese «Perché lo fai? Perché mi fai questo?»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, rannicchiandosi contro la parete. «Ho toccato John per sbaglio.» sussurrò piangendo.

 «E questa è la soluzione?» chiese Mycroft, mettendosi in piedi. Fece un paio di respiri profondi, poi riprese. «Sta bene?»

 «Ci… ci siamo solo sfiorati. Il contatto è stato troppo breve.» spiegò Sherlock. «Non gli è successo nulla…»

 «Allora a maggior ragione avresti dovuto agire con più buon senso!» ringhiò il maggiore, furioso e ferito dall’imprudenza e l’egoismo di suo fratello. «La morte non è la soluzione. Quante volte dovremmo ripetertelo?» si lisciò la giacca, poi si avvicinò al divano, indossò il cappotto e prese l’ombrello.

 Greg si inginocchiò accanto a Sherlock. «Le sue ferite…» disse, studiandole attentamente, mentre Sherlock osservava ogni singolo movimento del fratello. «Mycroft, ha bisogno-»

 «Si rimargineranno in poco tempo. Le sue cellule si rigenerano più velocemente delle nostre.» concluse, poi uscì dall’appartamento, lasciandoli soli.

 

 

  _Mi dispiace tanto._

                             _SH_

_Perdonami._

_SH_   

 

_Non volevo farti del male._

_SH_

_Non è di me che mi importa._

_Io non voglio che tu faccia del male a te stesso._

_MH_

 

_Non lo farò più._

_SH_

_Prometti._

_MH_

_Promesso._

_SH_

_Un uomo vale quanto la sua parola, Sherlock._

_MH_

_Lo so._

_SH_

* * *

 

 

 Quando Sherlock varcò la soglia del 221B, trovò John seduto sulla sua poltrona ad aspettarlo. Erano le tre del mattino e mai si sarebbe aspettato una cosa del genere dal suo coinquilino, che di solito crollava addormentato subito dopo la cena.

 Non appena udì i suoi passi, tuttavia, Watson si mise in piedi e si voltò, osservandolo fermo sulla porta.

 «Ero preoccupato.» disse soltanto, il volto una maschera cerulea.

 «Non ce n’era motivo.» rispose Sherlock, togliendosi il cappotto e appendendolo all’appendiabiti, dandogli le spalle.

 Era il momento.

 L’avrebbe tempestato di domande e Sherlock non avrebbe potuto fare altro che rispondergli.

 Tuttavia, si disse, almeno stava bene. Il loro breve momento di contatto non aveva avuto conseguenze su di lui e Sherlock ringraziò il cielo per avergli concesso di non uccidere John, quella sera.

 «Non ce n’era…?» esordì John, poi si bloccò e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Quelli non sono i tuoi vestiti.»

 «Perspicace.» rispose Sherlock, voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui.

 «Cosa…? Perché non indossi i tuoi vestiti?» poi scosse il capo. «Ok, non importa. Ciò che importa è che non mi hai inviato nemmeno un SMS. Ha dovuto farlo Lestrade. _Lestrade._ » disse, sollevando il cellulare, che ancora teneva stretto in mano. «Non pretendo tanto, Sherlock. Ma sei scappato. Sconvolto, pallido come un lenzuolo e respirando a fatica… Credevo-»

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo. «Cosa?» lo interruppe. «Che avrei chiamato te?»

 Il medico si bloccò, senza parole. «Io… io ero qui ad aspettarti. Preoccupato per te.» affermò, incredulo. «Credevo stessi male e che fossi solo, magari agonizzante in qualche vicolo, troppo debole per tornare a casa. Ti ho cercato _ovunque_.»

 «Hai evidentemente perso tempo.»

 «Sì, l’ho notato.» rispose Watson, cinico. «Posso almeno sapere perché non mi hai avvertito? O almeno perché hai reagito in quel modo da Angelo. Credo che tu mi debba delle spiegazioni.»

 «Io invece credo, John, che tu abbia ragione.» fece notare Holmes, agganciando i suoi occhi. «Siamo colleghi, non amici.» affermò, ripetendo le parole che solo qualche giorno prima John aveva rivolto a lui, di fronte a Sebastian, suo vecchio compagno di Università. «E no, ti sbagli. Io non ti devo alcuna spiegazione.»

 John esitò. «Io… io…»

 «Buonanotte.»

 E detto questo, si avviò verso la sua stanza.

  _Scusa, John._

* * *

 

 Sherlock non chiuse occhio tutta la notte.

 La paura dopo ciò che era accaduto e il modo in cui John lo aveva guardato durante la loro discussione lo aveva turbato così tanto da togliergli l’ultima traccia di sonno che gli fosse rimasta.

 La sua brillante idea di allontanare John ferendolo con le parole, per proteggerlo dalla sua maledizione e da se stesso aveva miseramente fallito non appena aveva visto quanto dolore avesse attraversato il volto e gli occhi del suo coinquilino.

 Perciò, non appena mise piede giù dal letto e raggiunse la cucina, trovando John seduto al tavolo come ogni mattina, intento a bere il suo caffè, decise che – al diavolo l’orgoglio – si sarebbe scusato.

 «Buongiorno, John» esordì.

 John si voltò di scatto, la tazza di caffè sospesa a mezz’aria.

 «Ciao» disse, esitante.

 Sherlock raggiunse il lavello e dopo aver riempito il bollitore, lo mise sul fuoco. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo lo sguardo del medico pizzicare sulla sua nuca.

 Prese un bel respiro e si voltò.

 Watson abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo, tornando a bere il suo caffè.

 Il consulente investigativo si schiarì la voce. «Io…» mormorò, esitando. «Scusa. Per ieri sera.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi sollevò lo sguardo sul viso del coinquilino. «Come?»

 «Ti chiedo scusa.» ripeté Sherlock, alzando la voce. «Non volevo trattarti così. Non te lo meritavi. Stavi solo…» scosse il capo. «Volevi aiutarmi. Ma io non ci sono abituato. Non sono abituato alle domande, all’interessamento e… all’ _intimità_.»

 John annuì, poi accennò un sorriso. «Scuse accettate.»

 «Davvero?» domandò Holmes, stupito. «Sei… sicuro?»

 Il dottore si mise in piedi per andare a poggiare la tazza nel lavello e gli rivolse un altro sorriso, stavolta più luminoso.

 «Certo.» rispose, poi si fermò al suo fianco, abbastanza vicino da toccarlo. Tuttavia non lo fece, preferendo rimanere a distanza. La sua espressione si fece seria e il suo sguardo si caricò di un’intensità disarmante. «Vorrei che fossimo amici.»

 Sherlock osservò i suoi occhi, di un azzurro di qualche tonalità più chiara dei propri, simili al colore dell’acqua del placido mare inglese.

 «Anche io.» rispose.

 «Vorrei che tra noi ci fosse qualcosa di più.» proseguì il dottore. Poi scosse il capo, arrossendo leggermente. «Non fraintendermi. Voglio dire che non voglio che il nostro rapporto sia soltanto quello di due coinquilini che dividono l’affitto.» spiegò. «Sento che può esserci qualcosa di più. Sento che potremmo diventare amici, se solo mi permettessi di avvicinarmi a te.»

 «Anche io vorrei che fossi mio amico.» ammise Sherlock a bassa voce.

 «Bene.» replicò John. «Allora lascia che entri nella tua vita.» 

 Il consulente investigativo sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Non l’ho mai permesso a nessuno.» sussurrò. «Non mi fido delle persone, lo sai.»

 «Fidati di me.»

 A quelle parole, il moro risollevò il capo di scatto, incontrando gli occhi del medico. Erano sinceri, limpidi, colmi di risolutezza.

 Lo voleva. John lo voleva davvero, anche dopo aver visto ciò che lui – in parte – era veramente.

 «Ok.» si ritrovò a rispondere.

 E John sorrise.

 

~~~~

 

 «Sherlock, posso chiederti una cosa?» domandò John, durante la colazione, una mattina, a qualche mese dall’incidente da Angelo.

 La loro convivenza e “relazione” da coinquilini stava procedendo bene, tanto che i due, dopo solo pochi mesi passati insieme erano entrati in totale confidenza – o così sembrava a Sherlock, che mai aveva avuto un rapporto così profondo con qualcuno che non fosse Mycroft o suo zio Rudy – diventando, come si erano ripromessi, _amici_.

 Tuttavia, Sherlock non era ancora riuscito a confidare a John la verità sui propri poteri, nonostante Mycroft si fosse raccomandato di farlo al più presto per salvaguardare la sicurezza del dottore, alla luce di ciò che era accaduto da Angelo solo qualche mese prima.

 E John, dal canto suo, sembrava sospettare qualcosa.

 Da quando si erano conosciuti gli aveva domandato più volte se le sue capacità deduttive fossero frutto di particolari poteri o abilità innate, ma ovviamente Sherlock aveva negato. E nemmeno in quel caso, quando avrebbe potuto tranquillamente spiegare al suo coinquilino quali erano i suoi veri poteri, l’aveva fatto.

 La verità era che non voleva perdere quell’amicizia e contatto umano che con tanta fatica si era guadagnato. E svelare quali erano realmente le sue abilità – la sua _maledizione_ – di certo non avrebbe portato John ad avvicinarsi ancora.

 Nessuno lo aveva fatto, quando lo aveva conosciuto per ciò che era davvero.

 Questa era la triste realtà: alla fine tutti scappavano, prima o poi.

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo dalla tazza di tè che aveva di fronte.

 «Se ne senti il bisogno.» rispose.

 Gli occhi blu del medico incontrarono i suoi. «Perché indossi sempre i guanti?»

 Il viso del consulente investigativo si tese. La mascella si contrasse.

 Gli ci volle qualche secondo per decidere come comportarsi. Rispondere o chiudersi nel mutismo? Restare o andarsene per evitare altre domande?

 Tuttavia, si erano promessi di parlare, lasciare che le loro vite si intrecciassero, da buoni amici quali volevano diventare…

 «Mi perdonerai se sceglierò di non risponderti.» disse alla fine, dopo un momento di silenzio, abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo, intrecciando le dita intorno alla tazza ancora calda. «Non voglio parlarne.»

 «E se provassi a dedurti?» chiese John, con un mezzo sorriso.

 Sherlock si rilassò e puntò gli occhi in quelli del coinquilino. John sapeva che non avrebbe potuto resistere a una proposta del genere.

 «Provaci.» replicò, quindi, rivolgendogli un sorriso sghembo. «Voglio vederti tentare.»

 John si sporse sul tavolo, intrecciò le mani sotto il mento, poi inclinò leggermente il capo a sinistra, osservandolo attentamente. Assottigliò lo sguardo e involontariamente si morse il labbro inferiore.

 Qual gesto fece contorcere lo stomaco di Sherlock.

 «Non credo che tu sia germofobico.» disse il dottore dopo un momento. «Altrimenti li staresti indossando anche adesso. E ti laveresti continuamente le mani per evitare che possano entrare in contatto con germi e batteri. E di certo non lavoreresti ai tuoi esperimenti, se i germi fossero un problema.»

 «Bravo.» replicò Sherlock ammirato. «Ma non puoi di certo procedere andando per esclusione, o potresti metterci una vita intera. Avanza delle ipotesi.» lo spronò. «Prova a fare come faccio io.»

 Gli occhi di John scintillarono, accesi da quella sfida. «Ha a che fare con il contatto fisico?» domandò. «Con il fatto che non ti piace toccare le persone ed essere toccato a tua volta?»

 «Non ho detto che avrei risposto alle tue domande.» replicò Sherlock. «Voglio ipotesi, Watson.»

 «Ok.» disse il medico, annuendo. «Presumiamo che abbia a che fare con il fatto che il contatto fisico ti mette a disagio. Quindi li indosseresti per evitare che le altre persone ti tocchino “intimamente”, se così vogliamo dire.» concluse. «Tuttavia, quando siamo a casa, non li indossi quasi mai. Nemmeno quando io o la signora Hudson siamo qui. Perciò potresti non provare avversione verso persone che conosci e che ti sono famigliari…» rifletté «In conclusione: o non ti infastidisce affatto la nostra presenza in quanto persone che frequenti ogni giorno e di cui, ipoteticamente, ti fidi – anche se non ci hai mai toccati direttamente – o non è il contatto fisico a spaventarti.» 

 Sherlock lo osservò impassibile.

 John Watson si stava davvero dimostrando una persona fuori dal comune. E senza possedere poteri o abilità particolari.

 Il biondo rimase immobile per qualche secondo, gli occhi puntati nei suoi. Poi sospirò. «No, non è questo…» affermò. «Non è il contatto fisico. Altrimenti non mi avresti stretto la mano la prima volta in cui ci siamo visti, qui, di fronte all’appartamento.»

 Ci era vicino. Pericolosamente vicino.

 «È il contatto diretto.» concluse. «Il contatto diretto con la tua pelle. Per questo quando vaghi per casa senza guanti presti sempre attenzione a non toccare nessuno di noi.»

 Sherlock assottigliò lo sguardo, tentando di nascondere lo stupore.

  _Straordinario, John._

 «È così, non è vero?» chiese John, cercando conferma.

 Il consulente investigativo accennò un sorriso. «Sei stato molto bravo per essere la tua prima volta.»

 «Quindi è così.»

 «Riesci sempre a sorprendermi.» affermò, tentando di evitare la domanda, pur sapendo che il coinquilino non avrebbe desistito.

 «È così.» ripeté John, stupito per ciò che era appena accaduto. Poi scosse il capo. «Hai un qualche potere particolare? Avrebbe senso… tuo fratello possiede il potere di spingere le persone a fare ciò che vuole. Quindi, forse, anche tu sei nato con qualche abilità. Anche se non è questione di genetica.»

 Sherlock sospirò e si mise in piedi. «È qualcosa di cui preferisco non parlare.»

 «Perché no?»

 «La gente tende a scappare, quando lo faccio.»

 John sollevò lo sguardo sul volto di lui. «Io non scappo.»

 «Davvero, John Watson?» chiese. «E cosa ti fa pensare di essere diverso da tutti gli altri?»

 Il viso del medico venne attraversato dal dubbio e poi dalla delusione. Abbassò lo sguardo, poi dopo un momento annuì. «Mi dispiace. Non farò più domande.»

 Sherlock poggiò la tazza di tè, ormai vuota, nel lavello. «Lo apprezzerei.» disse, poi si avviò verso il corridoio. «A più tardi.»    

 

~~~~

 

 La curiosità e il dubbio tormentarono John per settimane.

 Cosa poteva affliggere Sherlock di tanto grave da impedirgli di toccare le persone che lo circondavano, comprese quelle che gli stavano vicine ogni giorno, come lui o la signora Hudson?

 L’aveva osservato spesso e a lungo e aveva potuto constatare che non aveva nessuna strana malattia trasmissibile tramite il tocco, perciò poteva – _doveva –_ essere qualcosa che avesse a che fare con le strane abilità che possedeva.

 Più volte era stato sul punto di domandare a Lestrade cosa non andasse – durante una delle loro tante uscite al pub – ma alla fine si era trattenuto, forse per non invadere quella privacy che Sherlock gli aveva chiesto di mantenere.

 Eppure da quando quel tarlo si era insinuato nella sua mente, John non riusciva a non pensare ad altro. E quando Sherlock gli era vicino non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue mani affusolate e pallide, quelle bellissime mani con cui produceva meravigliose melodie con il suo violino.

 Tuttavia, nessuno a parte lui sembrava far caso al fatto che Sherlock non si separasse mai dai suoi guanti o che non avesse mai nemmeno un lembo di pelle scoperto quando si trovava dentro e fuori casa.

 Com’era possibile che per tutti fosse la normalità? Era forse sempre stato così?

 John doveva capire. Scoprire perché Sherlock si comportasse così e cosa nascondesse. E soprattutto cosa avesse di tanto pericoloso quella pelle bellissima che il suo coinquilino si ostinava a nascondere con tanto ardore.

 

~~~~

 

 Per questo, una notte, durante un temporale – le uniche in cui Sherlock riuscisse a chiudere occhio, cullato dal rumore della pioggia, al contrario di lui – decise di lasciare la sua stanza e raggiungere quella dell’amico.

 Fortunatamente Sherlock aveva il sonno pesante, perciò non lo sentì avanzare lungo il corridoio e aprire la porta della stanza.

 Il buoi avvolgeva ogni cosa, ma uno spiraglio di luce, preveniente dalla finestra, illuminava una porzione di materasso e il volto del consulente investigativo, pallido e perfetto anche immerso nel sonno.

 John avanzò, fermandosi accanto al materasso.

 Sapeva che Sherlock gli aveva detto di non toccarlo, ma non voleva dargli spiegazioni ed era davvero giusto che gli nascondesse qualcosa di così importante? Erano coinquilini – addirittura Sherlock era arrivato a definirli amici – era d’obbligo un po’ di sincerità.

 E non lo aveva mai toccato… nemmeno per stringergli la mano. Gli sembrava quasi di non conoscerlo davvero. Come se, nonostante tutto, non fosse mai riuscito a raggiungerlo davvero.

 Perciò si sedette sul pavimento, accanto al materasso, in modo da aver il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Sherlock e allungò una mano verso il viso dell’amico.

 Dopotutto, sarebbe stato così grave, soltanto sfiorarlo? Non gli avrebbe di certo fatto del male… Sherlock nemmeno lo avrebbe mai scoperto.

 Quando la sua mano incontrò la pelle di Sherlock, la scoprirono calda e morbida, al contrario di come si era immaginato. Aveva sempre creduto che il suo coinquilino fosse marmoreo, freddo, e invece si rivelava caldo e candido, come ogni altro essere umano.

  _Ma certo che lo è, che stupidaggine,_ si disse.

 Le sue dita sfiorarono delicatamente il viso di Holmes, accarezzandola con tenerezza e lentezza, assaporandone ogni momento, ogni singolo istante e il suo cuore accelerò così tanto, rimbombando con tanta violenza nelle sue orecchie che John ebbe paura che Sherlock potesse udirlo attraverso il sonno.

 Sorrise debolmente, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano dell’amico, aperta sul materasso, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto. 

 Doveva toccarla. _Doveva._

 Aveva bisogno di sentire la propria pelle a contatto con quella di Sherlock… sentire quali sensazioni gli avrebbe trasmesso.

 Perciò staccò la mano dal suo viso e la fece scivolare in quella di lui, intrecciando lievemente le loro dita, prestando attenzione a non svegliarlo, per non rovinare quel momento ed essere respinto per l’ennesima volta.

 Un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra e un piacevole calore gli invase il petto.

 La loro pelle a contatto aveva un sapore, un colore, addirittura un profumo…

 Dio, era una sensazione stupenda, dopo tutto quel tempo passato a stare lontani.

 E John avrebbe voluto avere di più. Sentire di più. Sentirlo _davvero_. Sulla sua pelle, sul suo viso…

 Dalla cucina, qualcosa cadde a terra, frantumandosi sul pavimento.

 Fu un rumore tanto improvviso che John scattò in piedi e indietreggiò, e per paura che Sherlock potesse svegliarsi all’improvviso, lasciò la stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Raggiunse la cucina velocemente, il cuore che batteva a mille, rimbombando in ogni fibra del suo corpo. Una volta oltrepassata la soglia, vide che il rumore non era stato altro che quello della finestra che stava sbattendo violentemente a causa del temporale che stava imperversando su Londra.

 John si avvicinò e la chiuse. Si voltò, poggiando le spalle alla parete, prendendo a fare respiri profondi per calmarsi.

 Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

 Era stato splendido.

 Finalmente era riuscito a toccarlo… toccarlo _davvero,_ e non soltanto per sbaglio.

 Dio, poteva ancora sentire l’elettricità provocata dal contatto con la pelle di Sherlock scorrergli sulla pelle…

 Tuttavia, l’amico non glielo avrebbe permesso mai più.

 Era stato categorico. Non voleva essere toccato. In nessun modo. Da nessuno.

 John riaprì gli occhi e sospirò, chiedendosi come, da quel momento in poi, come avrebbe potuto resistere senza sfiorare Sherlock mai più…

  _Semplice,_ si disse.

 Non avrebbe potuto.

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock si era ripromesso che mai avrebbe fatto del male a qualcuno volontariamente.

 Poi, a nove anni, aveva ucciso quel bambino, quando ancora non riusciva ad avere abbastanza controllo su se stesso da potersi fermare e impedirsi di fare del male alle persone.

 Aveva rotto la promessa fatta non appena aveva scoperto che cos’era in grado di fare.

 E l’aveva spezzata nel peggiore dei modi. Compiendo il peggiore degli atti.

 Però, quando zio Rudy gli aveva insegnato come imbrigliare il suo potere e come controllare quella maledizione che si era aggrappata a lui condannandolo nel momento stesso in cui era venuto al mondo, aveva promesso a se stesso che mai – _mai più –_ sarebbe stato quel mostro che tutti odiavano con tanto ardore.

 Lui sarebbe stato diverso. _Voleva_ essere diverso.

 Eppure, quando aveva visto John avanzare verso di lui, coperto di dinamite, in quella piscina buia e silenziosa, il suo cuore aveva cessato di battere.

 E poi, quando Moriarty aveva fatto la sua comparsa, ordinando ai suoi cecchini di tenerlo sotto tiro, Sherlock sentì di essere nuovamente sul punto di perdere il controllo su se stesso.

 Holmes aveva seguito gli ordini di Moriarty per settimane, eseguendo alla lettera tutto ciò che il consulente criminale gli aveva ordinato, salvando _tutti_ , seguendo senza sosta le tracce e gli indizi che aveva lasciato, trovando quel gioco anche divertente.

 Ma adesso John era lì, fra le grinfie di quel folle criminale che aveva già ucciso e non si sarebbe posto molto problemi nel farlo ancora, a tiro di almeno una decina di cecchini.

 E il cuore di Sherlock, così debole e solitario – così _inesperto_ – stava per prendere il sopravvento sulla sua mente, proprio com’era successo quand’era un bambino, nel cortile della scuola, sotto gli occhi di tutti.

  _No,_ si disse. Doveva resistere.

 C’era un altro modo per uscire da quella situazione. Se avesse mantenuto calma e lucidità, ne sarebbero usciti entrambi illesi e nessuno si sarebbe fatto male. E soprattutto, cosa più importante, lui non avrebbe perso il controllo ancora.

 Ma quando Jim prese a toccare, spintonare e _picchiare_ John, approfittando del fatto che non potesse difendersi o ribellarsi, sentì la rabbia impossessarsi del suo corpo e della sua mente.

 I suoi nervi si tesero, prendendo a vibrare sotto la sua pelle come percorsi da elettricità, chiamando a gran voce un contatto con altra pelle. E Sherlock dovette far appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non sparare a Jim in quell’istante con la pistola che teneva stretta in pugno. Perché se lo avesse fatto, John sarebbe morto subito dopo, ucciso da uno dei cecchini appostati sopra di loro, in attesa di un loro errore.

 Moriarty, scoprì Holmes con profondo orrore, non era interessato ai progetti missilistici che suo fratello lo aveva implorato di recuperare e che Sherlock aveva portato con sé come merce di scambio. Jim voleva qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che anche Sherlock voleva.

_Divertimento. Adrenalina._

 Con un movimento lento e dolce – da predatore – il consulente criminale spinse John contro la parete della piscina, ghignando.

 «Carino il tuo giocattolino, Sherlock. Lo usi per passare il tempo?» mormorò, facendo scorrere gli occhi sul suo viso di John e sul suo corpo. Poi dal suo volto sparì ogni traccia di espressione. Inclinò il capo e con voce suadente aggiunse: «Sarebbe un vero peccato se si rompesse.»

 Poi compì un movimento tanto rapido che Sherlock a malapena riuscì a vederlo e percepirlo attraverso lo spazio: sferrò un pugno in pieno viso a John, tanto potente da farlo cadere a terra, gemendo e reggendosi sulle braccia.  

 Sherlock ansimò.

 Il sangue di John colò sul pavimento, macchiando le piastrelle azzurro sporco.

 Jim sorrise e con un altro movimento rapidissimo sferrò un calcio alle costole del dottore, che prese a tossire convulsamente, senza fiato.

 «Divertente!» esclamò Jim, chiudendo una mano intorno ai suoi capelli, sollevandolo da terra per costringerlo a mettersi in ginocchio. «Fa resistenza.»

 «Fermo!» ringhiò Sherlock, avanzando di un passo. «Non osare. Non osare, o giuro che sarà l’ultima cosa che farai.»

 Moriarty si voltò e gli sorrise. «Davvero?» lo sfidò. «E come pensi di fermarmi, piccolo, ordinario, banale Sherlock?» chiese, strattonando John, che chiuse una mano intorno al suo polso, lamentandosi dal dolore. «Non so se lo hai notato, ma sono dotato di una particolare… velocità.»

  «Lascialo andare.» ringhiò Sherlock.

 La mano che reggeva la pistola tremò leggermente. I suoi nervi sembrarono vibrare, il potere che circolava sotto la sua pelle pronto ad esplodere, se solo glielo avesse permesso.

 «Altrimenti?» aggiunse Jim, costringendo John a mettersi in piedi. Lo fece voltare verso di sé e gli sorrise maliziosamente. «Hai visto quanto tiene a te, piccolo John?» chiese, circondandogli il collo con una mano e facendo pressione. «Prova dei _sentimenti._ »

 John annaspò, stringendo una mano intorno al polso di Jim.

 E Sherlock esplose. Non seppe come riuscì ad arrivare così vicino a Moriarty senza che i cecchini gli sparassero addosso, ma quando lo raggiunse, gli circondò il collo con una mano e lo allontanò da John, spingendolo con violenza contro la parete degli spogliatoi della piscina.

 E non appena chiuse maggiormente le dita intorno alla gola di Jim, il potere si liberò.

 Il corpo del consulente criminale si irrigidì e l’uomo prese ad ansimare, senza fiato. Poi ringhiò dal dolore, più forte, sempre più forte.

 I mirini dei cecchini presero a muoversi sul suo corpo e su quello di John.

 «Ordina ai tuoi cecchini di ritirarsi.» disse Sherlock. «Adesso!»

 Moriarty ansimò.

 «Forza, avanti!» lo incalzò. «O giuro che ti uccido.»

 «Giù… le… armi…» bofonchiò, un rivolo di sangue che colava da naso, lungo le labbra e poi lungo il mento. «Ora…»

 Sherlock non si voltò. «Avete sentito? Mettete giù le armi!» gridò. «Se non lo fate, giuro che lo uccido!» ringhiò «Guardatelo!» aggiunse per incalzarli. «Sta già morendo.»

 Moriarty gridò dal dolore. Il sangue stava ormai colando dai suoi occhi, dalle orecchie e dal naso, percorrendo la sua pelle, e piaghe e ferite di ogni genere si erano aperte sul suo corpo, macchiando di sangue il suo completo.

 C’era sangue ovunque.

 Sangue sangue sangue, come quel giorno nel cortile della scuola.

 Passò qualche secondo e i puntatori dei mirini si spensero.

 Sherlock a quel puntò allontanò la mano dal corpo di Moriarty, che cadde in ginocchio sul pavimento, ansimando senza più fiato in gola.

 «Sei fortunato che io non ti abbia ucciso.» sibilò Sherlock, tornando alla realtà e respirando affannosamente. Poi raggiunse John, accovacciato a terra accanto alla parete, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. «Stai bene?» chiese, prestando attenzione a non toccarlo.

 John, pallido e con gli occhi spalancati per il terrore, spostò lo sguardo dal corpo di Moriarty a Sherlock, poi annuì.

 «Ce la fai ad alzarti e a camminare?» chiese Sherlock.

 «Credo di sì…»

 «Devi provarci.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Io non posso toccarti.»

 Watson annuì e, reggendosi alla parete, si mise in piedi. Vedendo quanto Sherlock fosse preoccupato, annuì. «Ce la faccio.» affermò, togliendosi la giacca coperta di esplosivo.

 Moriarty, alle loro spalle, ringhiò, portandosi una mano al cuore. «Cosa sei?» chiese, gemendo dal dolore. «Cosa diavolo sei, Sherlock Holmes?»

 Sherlock si voltò e lo osservò per qualche istante, coperto di sangue, gli occhi colmi di rabbia e desiderio di vendetta.

 «Un mostro.» rispose. «Proprio come te.»

 Poi lui e John si lasciarono la piscina alle spalle.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock e John erano seduti sull’ambulanza ferma di fronte all’ingresso della piscina, uno accanto all’altro, ma abbastanza distanti da non rischiare di toccarsi nemmeno per errore.

 John era avvolto in una coperta e i paramedici avevano appena finito di medicare le ferite procurategli dai colpi inferti da Moriarty; Sherlock, invece, era rannicchiato dall’altra parte, le braccia chiuse intorno al petto a nascondere le mani, coperte del sangue di Jim.

 Watson lo stava osservando con la coda dell’occhio, senza tuttavia avere il coraggio di parlare, anche se avrebbe avuto molte domande da porgli riguardo ciò che era appena accaduto.

 «Ehi» la voce di Lestrade giunse alle loro orecchie ovattata, come se fossero appena emersi da metri e metri sotto l’acqua. «State bene?»

 John annuì. «Tutto sommato sì.»

 Greg annuì, poi si voltò verso Sherlock. «Sherlock» lo chiamò. «Sherlock?»

 Il consulente sembrò ridestarsi. Si voltò e incontrò il suo sguardo.

 «I tuoi guanti.» aggiunse Lestrade, porgendoglieli.

 Sherlock allungò le mani per prenderli e l’Ispettore sgranò gli occhi.

 «Cosa ti è successo?» domandò, apprensivo. «Mi avevano detto che non eri ferito.»

 Holmes abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani sporche di sangue. «Non è mio.» mormorò. «È di Moriarty.»

 Lestrade si voltò verso John, in cerca di spiegazioni, ma il medico abbassò lo sguardo.

 «L’ho toccato, Lestrade.» spiegò Sherlock a bassa voce. «L’ho toccato.»

 «L’ha fatto per salvare me.» si affrettò ad aggiungere John, nel tentativo di difenderlo di fronte al poliziotto. «Moriarty voleva uccidermi e se Sherlock non fosse intervenuto, io sarei morto.»

 Lestrade annuì. «Nonostante tutto è riuscito a scappare.» disse. «Quindi è sopravvissuto.»

 Sherlock annuì, tornando a circondarsi il petto con le braccia e poggiando il capo contro la porta dell’ambulanza. Ed era sopravvissuto perché, non sapeva come, era riuscito a trattenere il suo potere in modo da non ucciderlo.

 «Devo presumere che adesso anche Moriarty sappia.» aggiunse l’Ispettore, rompendo il silenzio che si era creato fra loro.

 Holmes annuì ancora.

 «Verrà a cercarti.» replicò il poliziotto.

 «Lo so.»

 «Metto qualcuno a sorvegliare-»

 Sherlock lo interruppe. «Come puoi vedere dal sangue che ho sulle mani e sugli abiti, sono perfettamente in grado di difendermi da solo.» fece notare il consulente investigativo, puntando gli occhi nei suoi.

 Greg sospirò. «D’accordo.» concluse. «Vi faccio accompagnare a casa.»

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock e John varcarono la soglia del 221B, il consulente investigativo non diede il tempo all’amico di parlare. Lo fece per primo, velocemente, senza permettergli di replicare o fare domande.

 «Quello che hai visto stasera…» esordì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. «Se vorrai andare via, io lo capirò.»

 «Sherlock…» tentò di dire John.

 «Non me la prenderò.» assicurò, tenendo lo sguardo basso, senza mai incrociare quello dell’amico. «Solo… non fuggire. Ti chiedo solo questo… Di dirmi addio.» e detto questo, si chiuse nella sua stanza.

 

* * *

 

 Il mattino seguente, quando Sherlock entrò in cucina, trovò John seduto al tavolo, come ogni mattina, a fare colazione, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

 Il consulente investigativo si bloccò per un attimo sulla soglia, poi, si mosse. Dopo aver messo il bollitore per il tè sul fuoco, andò a sedersi di fronte a lui, cercando la forza – e il coraggio – per dare inizio a quella che sarebbe stata la conversazione più dura della sua vita.

 «Sei qui.» mormorò, non sapendo cos’altro dire, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

 John lo osservò. «Credevi che me ne sarei andato?»

 «Sì.» ammise il moro, intrecciando le mani in grembo, torturandosi le dita.

 «E cosa te lo ha fatto pensare?»

 «Lo fanno tutti, prima o poi.» replicò, sollevando finalmente lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi del dottore. Stranamente, non vi lesse paura o timore. Sembrava, anzi, che non fosse cambiato assolutamente nulla dall’ultima volta in cui li aveva guardati.

 Watson scosse il capo. «Io non sono tutti.» fece notare. «Sono John.»

 Sherlock rimase interdetto di fronte a quell’affermazione. «Hai visto quello che ho fatto ieri sera?» chiese, quasi sillabando. «Hai visto cosa sono realmente?»

 « _Chi_ sei.» lo corresse l’altro, quasi urtato da quell’affermazione.

 Holmes scosse il capo, ignorando completamente l’affermazione di John. «Hai la minima idea dei rischi che corri rimanendo qui?» aggiunse. «Di cosa rischi ogni giorno soltanto camminandomi accanto?»

 «Vuoi che me ne vada?» domandò John, senza malizia.

 «No.» sbottò Sherlock. «No, non ho detto questo.»

 «Allora perché mi sembra che tu stia facendo di tutto per cacciarmi?»

 Holmes abbassò lo sguardo. Sospirò. «Ho paura.» confessò dopo un momento.

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia e inclinò il capo, cercando il suo sguardo.

 «Di cosa?» lo incalzò, vedendo che si era chiuso nel silenzio.

 «Di farti del male.» sospirò e si mise in piedi per spegnere il bollitore, che aveva cominciato a sbuffare insistentemente. Poi si voltò e poggiò la schiena al piano della cucina. «Io uccido, John. _Uccido…_ Con un tocco della mano.» disse, puntando gli occhi in quelli dell’amico.

 «Per questo quella sera da Angelo sei scappato?» chiese. «Credevi di avermi fatto del male?»

 Il moro annuì.

 «Ma non è stato così.»

 «Il contatto è stato troppo breve.» spiegò. Poi abbassò lo sguardo e stringendo le mani intorno al piano in marmo della cucina.

 «O magari io sono immune.» azzardò il biondo.

 Sherlock rise. Una risata triste, priva di divertimento.

 «Non è possibile che tu non riesca a toccare nessuno.» replicò John. «Deve pur esserci un’eccezione. C’è sempre.»

 Holmes scosse il capo.

 Il medico si mise in piedi. «Non ci hai mai nemmeno provato.» asserì. «Forse se provassi a sfiorarmi per qualche secondo-»

 «John» lo interruppe. «Se io ti toccassi, ti ucciderei. Ti spegnerei come una lampadina a cui viene tolta la corrente. Ti fermerei il cuore all’istante, succhiando via la tua vita dal tuo corpo tra atroci sofferenze.»

 A quelle parole, Watson non si scompose.

 «Tu vuoi farlo?» chiese. «Vuoi uccidermi?»

 «Certo che no.» replicò Sherlock, gli occhi spalancati di fronte a quell’insinuazione. «Per l’amor di Dio, ma che stai dicendo? Io non ti farei mai del male.»

 «Allora proviamoci.» disse John, avanzando verso di lui e fermandosi a pochi passi. «Se tu non vuoi farmi del male, allora non succederà nulla.»

 «L’intenzione non basta!» esclamò Sherlock. «Altrimenti non avrei mai fatto del male a mio fratello o ai miei genitori. E non avrei mai…» la voce si spezzò. «Non avrei mai ucciso quel bambino…»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Di cosa parli?»

 Holmes scosse il capo. «Ieri sera non è stata la prima volta in cui ho perso il controllo.» affermò. «Quando i… i sentimenti prendono il sopravvento sulla mia mente, questa _cosa_ si impossessa di me completamente. Perché è dalla mia mente che proviene. E se perdo il controllo sulla di essa, lo perdo anche sul mio corpo.»

 John rimase in silenzio.

 «La prima volta è successo quando avevo nove anni.» proseguì, abbassando lo sguardo.

 Dio, se faceva male ricordare quelle cose.

 «Andavo a scuola.» disse. «Ero nel cortile, durante la ricreazione, e come ogni volta i bulletti della mia classe avevano deciso di prendersela con me. Nessuno sapeva cosa fossi in grado di fare, ma mi odiavano. Ero intelligente e a loro non piaceva.» chiuse gli occhi. «Uno di loro, Tommy Lang, quel giorno era stato più violento del solito. Spintoni, schiaffi, botte… Erano tutti più grandi di me e io non potevo difendermi, non potendo toccare nessuno.» sospirò. «Mi ero ripromesso di non fare nulla. Di subire in silenzio. Di non _toccare_ nessuno. Ma la paura ha preso il sopravvento.» strinse i pugni con tanta forza da far sbiancare le nocche. «E l’ho afferrato per il polso.» concluse con voce strozzata. «Dio, ricordo ancora la sua espressione di orrore quando ha realizzato ciò che stava succedendo. Poi è accaduto tutto in un attimo… il sangue, il rumore di ossa rotte, le grida di dolore. E poi il silenzio.» sentì le lacrime rigargli le guance. «Quando ho riaperto gli occhi era a terra, immobile. _Morto._ »

 John non si mosse.

 «Capisci, John?» chiese Sherlock, la voce straordinariamente ferma, nonostante le lacrime. «Io sono questo…» affermò. «Vorrei poterti toccare… medicarti le ferite dopo un caso, stringerti la mano per riportarti alla realtà dopo un incubo… Ma nemmeno questo mi è concesso.»

 «Mi dispiace.» disse il medico, dopo un momento.

 Holmes fece una smorfia. «Per il fatto che io sia un mostro?»

 «No. Per quello che hai dovuto passare.» rispose John. «Le gente sa essere crudele. _Mostruosa._ »

 «Il mostro sono io.» asserì Sherlock, agganciando gli occhi dell’amico.

 «I mostri sono loro.» lo corresse John. «Quando ti guardo, io vedo tutto fuorché un mostro.» sorrise. «E se le persone non riescono a vedere quello che vedo io, è perché probabilmente non stanno guardando davvero.»

 Il consulente investigativo osservò Watson. «Non hai paura?»

 «Di te?» domandò l’altro di rimando, sorridendo. «No, per niente.»

 «E cos’è quello che vedo nei tuoi occhi?»

 «Dolore.» ammise John, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul viso spigoloso del coinquilino, studiandone ogni tratto. «Per non poterti aiutare come vorrei in un momento del genere.»

 «Non c’è nulla che tu possa fare.» replicò. «La medicina non ha fatto abbastanza progressi. E in ogni caso non è qualcosa di curabile, come una malattia. I poteri sono scritti nel nostro DNA. Credo che tu lo abbia studiato, a medicina.»

 Il dottore scosse il capo. «Non intendevo questo.» spiegò. «Volevo dire… sai… come fanno gli amici. Un abbraccio o…» fece spallucce. «Non ho mai avuto molti amici, non me ne intendo. Ma quelle cose.» concluse con una risata.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Il fatto che tu sappia la verità è già un grande passo avanti.» affermò con calma. «Sono più… sollevato.»

 «Ne sono felice.» rispose John.

 «Sicuro di non volertene andare?» chiese ancora il consulente investigativo, dopo un momento di silenzio. «Di voler restare qui… con me?»

 John inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito. «Ehi, questa è la zona più bella di Londra.»

 Ed entrambi esplosero in una risata.

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock aveva gli occhi puntati nel microscopio, intento ad analizzare uno strano batterio trovato nella bocca di uno dei cadaveri presenti nell’obitorio del Bart’s, l’unico posto in cui non dovesse avere paura di fare del male a qualcuno soltanto toccandolo, considerata la loro condizione.

 Aumentò l’ingrandimento, studiandolo con più attenzione, e si voltò, scrivendo alcuni appunti sul taccuino che teneva accanto a sé sul tavolo. Poi tornò a studiare l’immagine al microscopio.

 «Ehi»

 La voce di John, proveniente dalle scale, gli fece contorcere lo stomaco.

 Sorrise impercettibilmente.

 «Ciao» disse distrattamente.

 John comparve sulla soglia della cucina e si fermò, osservandolo per qualche secondo. Poi lo raggiunse, studiando i suoi appunti scarabocchiati sul taccuino poggiato accanto al microscopio.

 Sherlock sentì il suo cuore accelerare bruscamente e il sangue affluire alle guance.

 Dio, la vicinanza di John lo faceva sentire così… _diverso_. Quando era cominciata?

 «Nuovo batterio?» chiese John.

 «Sì.» confermò Sherlock, allontanandosi dal microscopio. «L’ho trovato nella bocca di uno dei pazienti di Molly.»

 «Posso?» domandò il dottore.

 «Certo.» rispose Sherlock e si scostò, lasciando a Watson abbastanza spazio da chinarsi sul microscopio per osservare l’immagine ingrandita. Dopo un attimo passato a studiare il viso del dottore, profondamente concentrato, Holmes parlò nuovamente. «Che ne pensi?»

 «È particolare.» asserì. «E, soprattutto, è molto strano che si trovasse all’interno della sua bocca… È una vittima di omicidio, per caso?»

 «Perché me lo chiedi?» domandò il consulente investigo, avvicinandosi. «Non dovrebbe trovarsi lì, vero? Quindi avevo ragione. È una cosa anomala…»

 John annuì. «Sì, hai…» esordì, allontanando gli occhi dal microscopio e voltandosi verso di lui, ritrovandosi con il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Sherlock, tanto vicini che sarebbe bastato un singolo movimento per potersi sfiorare. «…ragione.»

 Sherlock si bloccò, lo sguardo fisso sugli occhi dell’amico. «E… ehm…» i suoi occhi si spostarono sulle labbra di John. Dio, poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle… Si riscosse. «Credi… credi che… avresti tempo per occuparti con me del caso?»

 John dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, annuì. «Certo.» rispose, allontanandosi. Poi accennò un sorriso. «Che ne dici di cenare da Angelo, stasera? Non mi va di preparare la cena…»

 Holmes annuì. «Certo.» rispose. «Riordino la mia roba e… be’, forse è meglio che indossi qualcos’altro.» concluse, indicando la vestaglia e la camicia sporca che aveva indosso.

 John rise di gusto. «Sì, sarebbe meglio.» concordò.

 

~~~~

 

 «Non credi che quello che stiamo facendo sia completamente illegale?» chiese John, seguendo Sherlock lungo un umido vicolo di Londra, con passo spedito, tentando di non inciampare nei cassonetti e nella spazzatura sparsa un po’ ovunque.

 «Sì.»

 «Allora perché lo stiamo facendo?»

 Sherlock fece spallucce. «Perché mi hai detto che sono ignorante.»

 «No.» lo smentì John. «Io ho detto che, per essere un genio, sei straordinariamente ignorante in materia astronomica. Non che tu sia ignorante in generale. C’è una bella differen-» si bloccò, andando a sbattere contro la schiena di Sherlock, che si era fermato improvvisamente. «Gesù, Sherlock.»

 «Dobbiamo arrampicarci.» affermò Holmes, indicando il muro di fronte a sé. «Ce la fai?»

 «Non possiamo guardarle dal computer le stelle?» propose John, speranzoso.

 Sherlock rise. «Oh, andiamo… paura di un po’ di adrenalina?» chiese, avvicinandosi al muro, studiando ciò che lo circondava, in cerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo ad arrampicarsi. «E comunque non sarebbe la stessa cosa.»

 «Ah, no?» domandò John.

 «No» replicò Sherlock, saltando su uno dei cassonetti dell’immondizia e issandosi sulla cima del muro. Si sedette e sorrise nella sua direzione. «Avanti, dottore. Stai al passo.»

 «Oh, per l’amor del cielo…» sfuggì al medico. Sbuffò sonoramente, poi salì sul cassonetto, si aggrappò alla parete e poggiò un piede contro il muro, dandosi una spinta. Tuttavia, quando tentò di raggiungere Sherlock, le mani lasciarono accidentalmente la presa.

 Il consulente investigativo lo afferrò appena in tempo, tenendolo stretto per un braccio e tirandolo verso di sé, aiutandolo a salire sul muro e inginocchiarsi accanto a lui.

 «Grazie.» disse John, prendendo posto al suo fianco per riprendere fiato.

 «Molto agile, per essere un soldato.» lo schernì l’altro, con un’occhiata maliziosa. 

 Watson rise. «Touché.» replicò. «Sono fuori forma…» aggiunse, poi spostò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico. «Andiamo?»

 Sherlock gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo. «Seguimi.»

 

* * *

 

 Quando raggiunsero il tetto che stava cercando, dove il cielo era perfettamente e completamente visibile, il consulente investigativo si sdraiò sulla schiena, invitando il medico a fare la stessa cosa.

 «Perché proprio questo tetto?» chiese John, sdraiandosi al suo fianco.

 «Perché questa zona è poco illuminata. E le stelle sono perfettamente visibili da questa angolazione.» spiegò Holmes, rivolgendogli uno sguardo d’intesa. «Avanti.» lo incalzò. «Comincia la tua lezione di astronomia, Watson. Ti ascolto.»

 John accennò un sorriso.

 Holmes lo osservò voltarsi verso il cielo e sollevare un braccio, cominciando ad indicare stelle e costellazioni, nominandole una per una, raccontandogli la loro storia, le leggende e i miti che celavano, senza mai esitare, come se conoscesse quelle storie a memoria.

 

* * *

 

 John parlò per più di un’ora.

 Un’ora in cui Sherlock sentì il suo cuore battere tanto forte da offuscargli i sensi, da ottundere tutto il resto, tanto da dargli l’impressione che tutto – a parte lui, John e la sua voce – fosse scomparso.

 E dopo aver osservato a lungo il cielo, seguendo il dito di John tracciare disegni immaginare nel vuoto di fronte a loro, alla fine il suo sguardo si spostò dalle stelle al volto del suo amico, che sembrava brillare sotto la luce della luna e delle stelle.

 Sherlock non lo aveva mai visto tanto concentrato e luminoso come in quel momento, su quel tetto a parlare di stelle…

 Ed era uno spettacolo meraviglioso.

 «Sherlock, dovresti guardare il cielo. Non me.» fece notare John, ad un tratto, voltandosi verso di lui e abbassando il braccio. Poi accennò un sorriso. «Se ti sto annoiando puoi dirmelo, così la smetto.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «No.» disse. «Mi piace.»

 «Le stelle?»

 «Il modo in cui ne parli.» replicò Sherlock, sommessamente.

 John sorrise, incrociando il suo sguardo, osservandolo intensamente per un lungo istante.

 I loro sguardi si agganciarono e Sherlock si perse per un momento breve ma infinito in quegli occhi azzurri, che nella loro semplicità e sincerità sembravano essere in grado di scrutare nel profondo della sua anima dannata.

 Poi John mosse una mano, arrivando a sfiorare delicatamente quella di Sherlock, avvolta nel guanto, tentando di intrecciare le loro dita.

 E il consulente investigativo, non appena percepì quel contatto, si ritrasse, non riuscendo a trattenere un ansito e che un brivido gli risalisse lungo la schiena.

 Tuttavia, i suoi occhi rimasero incatenati a quelli del dottore, decisi a non interrompere quel momento.

 «No.» sussurrò soltanto, il respiro accelerato.

 «Sherlock, indossi i guanti.» fece notare il dottore. «Non avere paura… Io non ne ho.»

 «Ti prego.» lo implorò Holmes, mettendosi seduto e portandosi le mani al petto in un gesto involontario. «Non farlo… È già abbastanza difficile così.»

 «Cosa è difficile?» chiese Watson, aggrottando le sopracciglia e sedendosi a sua volta.

 Sherlock sospirò. «Starti lontano ogni giorno.» concluse.

 Poi si mise in piedi e scese dal tetto.

 

~~~~

 

 «Vuoi che suoni per te?» chiese Sherlock, rompendo il silenzio calato sul salotto.

 Era passata qualche settimana da quando il consulente investigativo aveva rivelato la verità al coinquilino riguardo la sua condizione e il medico non aveva più fatto parola riguardo ciò che era accaduto alla piscina.

 Inoltre, con sua grande sorpresa, Sherlock aveva notato che, nonostante tutto, il suo comportamento non sembrava essere cambiato. John era rimasto sempre lo stesso. Allegro, solare, ben disposto. E, cosa più importante, mai aveva mostrato paura o pietà nei suoi riguardi – come avevano sempre fatto i suoi genitori – come se Sherlock fosse stato un animale ferito o un malato terminale di cui prendersi cura.

 E ne aveva avuto prova la sera della settimana precedente quando insieme erano saliti su quel tetto alla periferia di Londra per guardare le stelle e John aveva tentato di prendergli la mano.

 Sherlock non avrebbe mai voluto reagire in quel modo, ma la paura che provava ogni volta che qualcuno si avvicinava era spiazzante. E preferiva di gran lunga rimanere lontano da John, piuttosto che rischiare di ucciderlo.

 Tuttavia, doveva ammettere che aveva apprezzato quel tentativo di John di rendere quel momento più normale possibile per lui, anche sapendo che normale non sarebbe mai stato.

 E nonostante ci avesse provato in tutti i modi, il consulente investigativo non aveva trovato parole per dirgli quanto apprezzasse i suoi continui sforzi… Il rimanere lì con lui, nonostante tutto, i sorrisi che mai aveva smesso di negargli, le risate che continuava a concedergli, gli sguardi colmi di ammirazione e privi di paura che ancora gli donava.

 Fino a quella sera, quando aveva deciso di provare, finalmente, a farglielo capire.

 Non era mai stato un tipo espansivo… dato che, considerata la sua condizione, non sarebbe stato possibile, ma anche sapendo che avrebbe potuto concedere un gesto d’affetto a patto che la sua pelle non venisse in contatto con quella degli altri, non l’aveva mai fatto.

 Lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti non avrebbe fatto altro che allargare la voragine che sentiva nel petto ogni volta che vedeva due persone toccarsi o anche solo sfiorarsi per sbaglio senza provare quella paura che lui sentiva ogni volta in cui qualcuno si avvicinava.

 Poi, qualche giorno prima, aveva capito che c’era un altro modo per arrivare al cuore di John. Per fargli capire quanto significasse per lui.

 E quel modo era la musica.

 Adesso, seduto sulla sua poltrona, con una tazza di tè fra le mani, il medico sollevò il capo di scatto, stupito da quella proposta inaspettata.

 «Non me lo avevi mai chiesto, prima.» fece notare.

 Sherlock esitò, volgendo lo sguardo verso il camino, dove il fuoco stava allegramente scoppiettando, rischiarando e riscaldando l’ambiente.

 «È che…» esordì. «Ho pensato che se non posso toccarti in nessun altro modo, forse potrei farlo con la musica.» rise sommessamente, abbassando lo sguardo e poggiando le mani sui braccioli della sua poltrona. «Ma era solo un’idea…»

 «Sì.» disse John.

 Holmes si voltò verso di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Suona per me.» aggiunse Watson, sorridendo.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso, sentendo il cuore accelerare improvvisamente. Quel sorriso e il modo in cui gli occhi di John brillavano sotto la luce… Dio, era ciò che gli dava la forza di andare avanti ogni giorno.

 Si mise in piedi ed estrasse il violino dalla sua custodia, controllò che fosse accordato e se lo sistemò sotto il mento. Fece un respiro profondo, poi, incontrando lo sguardo dell’amico, cominciò a suonare, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

* * *

 

 Era una melodia che John non aveva mai sentito prima.

 Nuova, semplice, limpida, che scivolava nell’aria con rapidità e delicatezza.

 Una melodia tanto dolce che, non appena Watson chiuse gli occhi, gli diede la sensazione di essere perfettamente in sintonia con ogni cosa intorno a lui.

 Era simile ad una carezza, ad uno sfiorarsi gentile di mani.

 Un tocco delicato, leggero, _dolce._

 Un tocco che mai lui avrebbe potuto avere.

 John sentì una morsa chiudergli lo stomaco. Si portò le ginocchia al petto, mentre un brivido risaliva lungo la sua schiena e il freddo avvolgeva il suo corpo violentemente.

 Non poteva continuare a mentirgli.

 Doveva dirgli che era riuscito a toccarlo senza che lui gli facesse del male. Non importava se Sherlock si sarebbe arrabbiato. Doveva dargli almeno quella speranza… la speranza che al mondo, almeno una persona potesse avvicinarsi a lui senza temere di essere ucciso da un contatto con la sua pelle.

 Riaprì gli occhi, concentrandosi su Sherlock e la sua figura snella che si muoveva nella penombra della stanza, seguendo i movimenti della musica, accompagnando l’archetto a disegnare quelle splendide note.

 Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto toccarlo ancora.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock, finita la melodia, riaprì gli occhi e fermò l’archetto.

 Quando i suoi occhi si posarono su John, aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Hai freddo?» domandò con innocenza, vedendolo tremare leggermente, le ginocchia strette al petto, il volto improvvisamente privo di colore.

 «Un po’.» ammise John, rannicchiandosi maggiormente su se stesso.

 Sherlock poggiò il violino nella sua custodia, chiudendola e rimettendola a terra, poi si avvicinò al divano, prese la coperta che era poggiata su uno dei braccioli e tornò accanto a John.

 «Posso?» chiese cautamente.

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono per la sorpresa. «Sì.» rispose.

 «Attento a non…» si fermò, scuotendo leggermente il capo. «…toccarmi.»

 Il medico annuì.

 Sherlock a quel punto allargò la coperta e lentamente gliela poggiò sulle spalle, avvolgendolo completamente e accarezzandogli le braccia con delicatezza per riscaldarlo.

 John sorrise sorrise sorrise voltandosi per incontrare i suoi occhi.

 «Grazie»

 «Di nulla.» replicò Sherlock, il petto invaso dal calore che quel sorriso gli aveva trasmesso, e si avvicinò al camino, aggiungendo dall’altra legna per alimentare la fiamma. La attizzò, poi tornò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona, notando solo in quel momento che John lo stava osservando. «Cosa c’è?» chiese.

 Il medico scosse il capo. «È che…» esitò, volgendo lo sguardo verso il fuoco. «La musica è splendida, Sherlock. Ma io vorrei… di più.» spiegò, riportandolo sguardo su di lui. «Vorrei un contatto vero.»

 «Sai che non è possibile.» rispose Sherlock, volgendo lo sguardo, non volendo vedere le speranze negli occhi dell’amico sfumare dopo quelle parole.

 «Hai detto che toccavi tuo fratello.»

 «John…»

 «Perché non possiamo provarci?» domandò, poggiando i piedi sul pavimento e sporgendosi verso di lui, speranzoso. «Forse sarà diverso e non mi farai del male.»

 «Non sarà diverso.» disse Sherlock, serrando i pugni.

 «Come fai a dirlo?»

 Holmes riportò lo sguardo su di lui. «Ho già toccato molte persone nella mia vita. E indovina un po’? Tutte hanno sofferto pene atroci.» replicò duramente. «L’unico modo che ho per avere un contatto con _chiunque_ è indossare i miei guanti.»

 «Quei guanti non ti permetteranno mai di avere un vero contatto.» fece notare il medico.

 «Sono come una seconda pelle, John.» affermò il consulente investigativo. «Mio zio li aveva creati appositamente perché potessi provare le stesse sensazioni che avrei provato con il contatto diretto della mia pelle.»

 «Stai mentendo a te stesso. Sai anche tu che non è la stessa cosa.»

 «Infatti.» confermò. «Mi impediscono di uccidere.»

 John scosse il capo, sospirando. «E se… se fossi io a volerci provare? Se fossi pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze della mia scelta?» chiese. «Non deve essere qualcosa di prolungato. Anche solo una stretta di mano…»

 «No.» asserì Sherlock, perentorio.

 «Ne ho bisogno, Sherlock.» replicò Watson, più dolcemente. «Ho bisogno di sentire la tua pelle a contatto con la mia…»

 «No.» ringhiò il moro, sempre più furioso. «Io non sarò responsabile della tua morte.»

 Il dottore non si lasciò scoraggiare. «Moriarty è ancora vivo.» disse. «Non l’hai ucciso. E il contatto è stato prolungato.»

 «È stata fortuna. Pura fortuna. E hai visto quanto ha sofferto…» rispose. Poi sospirò. «E ora smettila di insistere. Faccio tutto questo per proteggerti, non perché mi diverto a tenerti lontano da me.»

 «Quindi anche tu lo vuoi.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Toccarmi.» proseguì il dottore. «Anche tu vuoi avere un contatto con me.»

 «Quello che voglio è smetterla di essere un pericolo mortale per chiunque si avvicini.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Ma se proprio vuoi saperlo… sì, lo vorrei. Vorrei un contatto vero.»

 «Allora qual è il problema?»

 «Il problema è che tu non sei sacrificabile.» sbottò Sherlock, esasperato da quella conversazione che mai avrebbe avuto una fine. «Sei troppo importante.»

 John si zittì e per la prima volta non replicò.

 «Se per me non valessi nulla, credi che non ti avrei già accontentato?» domandò. «Ma non posso farlo, John. Non posso, capisci? Perché non posso rischiare di farti del male.» spiegò, il cuore ricolmo di una tristezza così profonda da togliergli la forza di respirare. «Morirei, se accadesse.»

 «Non accadrà.» assicurò Watson, dopo un momento di silenzio.

 «Davvero? E come fai a saperlo?»

 «Perché-»

 La loro conversazione, fortunatamente, venne interrotta dall’arrivo di Lestrade, che come ogni volta varcò la soglia dell’appartamento senza disturbarsi a bussare.

 Tuttavia, stavolta Sherlock non si lamentò.

 «Scusa l’ora, Sherlock… ma ho un caso.» esordì l’Ispettore. «Venite?»

 Il consulente investigativo, senza esitare, annuì. «Certo.» concluse. Almeno avrebbe evitato quella fastidiosa conversazione con John, per il momento. «John?» chiese, volgendosi per incontrare il suo sguardo e mettendosi in piedi.

 Il medico annuì a sua volta e si alzò, seguendo l’amico.

 

~~~~

 

 John non sapeva come avesse potuto perdere quell’occasione.

 Dio, era quasi riuscito a confessare a Sherlock che lo aveva già toccato in precedenza senza subire conseguenze e poi tutto era andato in rovina. Avrebbe dovuto mandare al diavolo Lestrade e il suo caso non appena aveva varcato la soglia…

 Era stato un idiota – un vero idiota – a non bloccare Sherlock in casa, metterlo con le spalle al muro e costringerlo ad affrontare la realtà: lui poteva toccarlo. Poteva quando tutti gli altri non ci erano mai riusciti.

 Ma il consulente investigativo non l’avrebbe avuta vinta. Oh, no.

 John lo avrebbe costretto ad ascoltarlo, a parlare con lui, e gli avrebbe dimostrato che si sbagliava, che potevano toccarsi e che non avrebbe dovuto aver paura di fargli del male.

 Non avrebbe fatto a meno di lui.

 Non adesso che aveva scoperto che fra loro avrebbe potuto essere tutto diverso.

* * *

 

 Tuttavia, tutti i tentativi di realizzare i suoi propositi non andarono in porto.

 Ogni volta in cui John si avvicinava a Sherlock per parlare non era il momento adatto o c’era qualcosa – un caso o una chiamata dall’ospedale – che li interrompevano, impedendo loro di confrontarsi. Quasi l’universo fosse contro di loro e stesse tentando in tutti i modi di allontanarli.

 Ma John non poteva più aspettare.

 Doveva dirglielo. Doveva dirgli la verità.

 Attendere avrebbe significato peggiorare le cose e rischiare di perderlo.

 E non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. La sola idea lo uccideva.

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock fu grato all’intero universo e alle eventuali divinità che lo abitavano, per aver impedito a John di riportare nuovamente a galla la malsana idea che gli ronzava in testa da un po’.

 La sola idea di avvicinarsi a John lo spaventava a morte, figurarsi quella di toccarlo. Avrebbe potuto fargli del male o, peggio, ucciderlo… Per questo non poteva permettere che John si avvicinasse a lui o che provasse a toccarlo.

 Era troppo pericoloso. E Sherlock non avrebbe potuto permettersi di perdere John.

 Lui era il suo migliore amico. Il suo unico amico.

 Non aveva nessun’altro.

 

~~~~

 

 Le settimane passarono e l’argomento sembrò cadere nel dimenticatoio per entrambi.

 I casi che si presentarono alla loro porta diedero a entrambi l’occasione di distrarsi e non pensare a tutte i dubbi che li assillavano, rendendo addirittura la loro amicizia ancora più salda, nonostante fosse stata più volte messa alla prova.

 Sherlock e John, contrariamente a quanto pensato da Mycroft inizialmente, erano riusciti a trovare un perfetto equilibrio, rendendo la loro convivenza quasi perfetta, tralasciando qualche piccola discussione e incomprensione.

 E alla fine Holmes si ritrovò a pensare che nonostante la maledizione che lo perseguitava da sempre rendendo la sua esistenza un inferno in terra, se aveva trovato una persona luminosa come John Watson che aveva scelto di rimanere con lui nonostante tutto, forse non era il mostro che aveva sempre creduto di essere. E che forse, avrebbe potuto diventare l’uomo che zio Rudy e Mycroft avevano sempre pensato fosse.

 E tutto grazie a John.

 

~~~~

 

 John chiuse la porta dell’appartamento dietro di sé, concedendosi un momento di respiro dopo una spossante giornata di lavoro che si era protratta anche troppo a lungo.

 Anche quel giorno, come la settimana precedente, era dovuto rimanere fino a tardi in ospedale a causa di un’emergenza in pronto soccorso, ritrovandosi a prendere un taxi per tornare a casa a mezzanotte passata.

 Dio, aveva decisamente bisogno di dormire…

 Poggiò a terra la borsa, appese il cappotto all’appendiabiti e poi si avviò verso la cucina per bere un bicchiere d’acqua prima di mettersi finalmente a letto.

 Fu in quel momento che lo udì.

 Era un lamento sommesso, e sembrava provenire dalla stanza di Sherlock.

 John aggrottò e sopracciglia.

 Credeva che Sherlock fosse fuori per un caso…

 Il camino era spento e la cucina era immacolata, come se nessuno avesse cenato… Possibile che fosse rimasto a casa tutta la sera?

 Il medico percorse il corridoio, arrivando fino alla porta della stanza dell’amico, che come sempre era socchiusa. La aprì e si affacciò sulla stanza, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per abituarsi all’oscurità dell’ambiente.

 Non appena i suoi occhi si furono abituati al buio, John entrò, cercando la figura di Sherlock all’interno della camera, sentendo i suoi ansiti e i suoi gemiti farsi sempre più potenti, ma non riuscì a capire dove si trovasse, dato che il letto era vuoto.

 Perciò accese l’abat-jour sul suo comodino.

 Poi oltrepassò il materasso e finalmente lo vide.

 Holmes era rannicchiato a terra contro la parete, le mani premute contro le tempie, gli occhi serrati, intento a dondolarsi avanti e indietro, gemendo e lamentandosi dal dolore.

 John sentì il cuore fermarmi nel petto.

 Il viso e gli abiti del consulente investigativo erano coperti di sangue. Sangue che proveniva dal suo naso, dagli occhi, dalle orecchie e dalle ferite che si erano aperte sul suo corpo, martoriandogli la pelle.

 Watson capì immediatamente che l’amico doveva aver ritorto il suo potere contro di sé fino a farsi del male – anche se non sapeva come una cosa del genere fosse possibile – dato che quelle erano le stesse cose accadute a Moriarty alla piscina qualche mese prima.

 «Dio…»

 Senza perdere altro tempo, lo raggiunse, accovacciandosi al suo fianco.

 «Sherlock» lo chiamò con urgenza. «Smettila subito.»

 Lui scosse il capo, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.

 «Basta. Smettila di farti questo.» disse con voce ferma, vedendo quanto sangue avesse imbrattato i suoi abiti e il pavimento. «Sherlock, ora basta. Smettila!»

 Sherlock gemette, premendo maggiormente le mani contro le tempie. Un altro gemito lasciò le sue labbra, seguito da un singhiozzo strozzato e da altro sangue.

 John, a quel punto, circondò i suoi polsi con le dita e allontanò le mani dal suo viso, impedendogli di toccarsi ancora. Se era il contatto a causare quel dolore, allora John gli avrebbe impedito di farsi del male, anche a costo di incatenarlo per tenerlo fermo.

 «Ora basta.» ringhiò ancora. «Fermati.»

 Sherlock, a quel contatto, sembrò rianimarsi. Si voltò di scatto verso John, gli occhi spalancati per il terrore, il volto una maschera di paura, pallido come un lenzuolo.

 «John…» balbettò. «L-lasciami subito…» disse, cominciando a dimenarsi per liberarsi dalla presa d’acciaio del dottore, sempre più pallido e spaventato.

 Watson aumentò la presa intorno ai suoi polsi, deciso a non lasciarlo andare. «No, perché ricominceresti a farti del male.» replicò.

 Holmes gemette. «Ti… ti ucciderò… lasciami andare!» disse, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. «Lasciami… ti prego… non voglio farti questo… non voglio ucciderti…»

 «Non lo farai.» assicurò John. «Sto bene.»

 «Ma il dolore arriverà!» ansimò il consulente investigativo. «Arriverà e sarà insopportabile… e tu morirai… morirai, John…»

 «Non accadrà.»

 «Sì… sì, invece…» Sherlock si dimenò ancora, ma non servì.

 Il medico mantenne la presa salda sui suoi polsi e fissò lo sguardo nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio. «No, Sherlock.» insistette. «Guardami. Non hai ancora capito? Su di me il tuo potere non ha effetto. Non potrai mai farmi del male. Io sono immune. Altrimenti sarei già morto, a quest’ora.»

 Sherlock tremò sotto il suo tocco, osservandolo, senza parole.

 «Come…?» annaspò. «È impossibile… nessuno ha mai…»

 «Te l’ho detto: c’è sempre un eccezione per tutto.» concluse John. Poi sospirò. «Adesso ti lascerò andare. Ma tu dovrai promettermi che non ti farai una cosa del genere mai più. D’accordo?»

 Holmes abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.

 «Prometti.» lo incalzò Watson.

 «Promesso.» rispose Holmes.

  

* * *

 

 John versò il tè nelle due tazze poggiate sul vassoio, poi entrò in salotto e lo poggiò sul tavolino da caffè, di fronte a Sherlock.

 Lo aveva aiutato a ripulirsi dal sangue, scoprendo con sua grande sorpresa che le cellule di Sherlock erano molto più rapide a rigenerarsi di quanto non lo fossero quelle delle altre persone. Perciò, in meno di venti minuti, tutte le sue ferite si erano rimarginate per lasciare spazio a piccole cicatrici argentee.

 Watson aveva poi atteso che l’amico si facesse una doccia e che si cambiasse, raggiungendo la cucina per preparare il tè.

 Holmes aveva poi raggiunto il salotto silenziosamente, prendendo posto sul divano, dove si trovava anche in quel momento, con le ginocchia strette al petto e il capo poggiato sopra esse e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

 John prese posto al suo fianco, sporgendosi verso il tavolino per mettere lo zucchero nel tè, controllando il consulente investigativo con la coda dell’occhio, studiando i suoi movimenti e il suo silenzio con estrema attenzione.

 «Da quanto lo sai?»

 La voce di Sherlock lo costrinse a bloccarsi.

 Esitò per qualche secondo, poi poggiò nuovamente il cucchiaino nella zuccheriera. Si schiarì la voce e si voltò verso l’amico, incontrando i suoi occhi multicolore.

 «Da quanto sai di potermi toccare?» ripeté Sherlock.

 «Un po’.»

 «E come lo hai scoperto?»

 John deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo. «Perché io… ci ho provato.» ammise. «Una notte, mentre dormivi.»

 Il consulente investigativo chiuse gli occhi, come se le parole di John gli avessero procurato un dolore fisico. «Come ti è saltato in mente?» domandò.

 «Non sapevo cosa fossi in grado di fare. Non ancora, almeno.» spiegò John. «Ma tu eri così misterioso riguardo al perché non volessi avere alcuno contatto con me, che-»

 «Ti avevo chiesto – _implorato –_ di non farlo.» lo interruppe. «Perché l’hai fatto comunque?» ringhiò. «E se fossi morto? Se avessi trovato il tuo cadere il mattino dopo ai piedi del mio letto? Hai idea di come mi sarei sentito? Di cosa avrei provato?»

 John non rispose.

 «Sei stato un incosciente. Un egoista incosciente!»

 «Lo so.» concordò il medico. «Ma non sopportavo più starti lontano.»

 «E se fosse stata la nostra unica possibilità?» chiese Sherlock, sempre più furioso. «Se non avessimo potuto fare altro che stare lontani? Cosa avresti fatto, John?»

 «Sherlock…»

 «Rispondimi.»

 John esitò soltanto qualche secondo.

 «Non lo avrei fatto.» replicò. «Perché io… non ci riesco.»

 Sherlock distolse lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo.

 «Perché ti stavi facendo del male?» chiese John, sommessamente, dopo un istante di silenzio.

 «Non hai alcun diritto di chiedere.» replicò l’altro, duramente.

 «Cosa?»

 «Ti avevo chiesto di rispettare la mia scelta. Di rispettare la distanza che avevo posto fra noi. Eppure non l’hai fatto.» aggiunse Holmes, voltandosi verso di lui e incrociando finalmente il suo sguardo. «Perciò quali diritti credi di avere? _Quali_ , John?»

 «Io…» John esitò, spiazzato. «Io sono tuo amico, Sherlock, e volevo solo-»

 «Gli amici si rispettano.» replicò il moro. «Me lo hai insegnato tu.»

 Watson sospirò mestamente. «Non volevo mancarti di rispetto. Non era mia intenzione.»

 «Ma l’hai fatto.» concluse Holmes. Poi si mise in piedi. «Come potrò ancora fidarmi di te dopo una cosa del genere? Come potrò fidarmi ancora di un uomo che non mantiene le sue promesse?»

 «Sherlock-»

 «Un uomo vale quanto la sua parola, John. Rifletti su questo, e trai le tue conclusioni.» lo bloccò, il volto una maschera pallida e impassibile. «Buonanotte.» disse e poi si avviò verso la sua stanza, lasciandolo solo in salotto.

* * *

 

 Quella notte Sherlock non chiuse occhio.

 Rimase immobile sul materasso, lo sguardo puntato sul soffitto, perso nel vuoto, i pensieri che correvano così veloci da rendergli quasi impossibile rimanere al passo con loro.

 John poteva toccarlo.

 John l’aveva toccato.

 Molte volte.

 Senza soffrire.

 Senza sanguinare.

 Senza _morire_.

 Ma avrebbe potuto morire nel tentativo.

 E lui avrebbe potuto perderlo. Per _sempre._

 Sarebbe bastato un secondo – un singolo, brevissimo istante – e di John non sarebbe rimasto altro che un corpo privo di vita.

 Non appena quell’idea gli sfiorò la mente, il suo cuore prese a galoppare nel petto, togliendogli il fiato. Sherlock si voltò su un fianco, rannicchiandosi su se stesso, e chiuse gli occhi. Si impose di non pensare a ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere, ma a ciò che era accaduto realmente.

 Al fatto che John – John Watson, il suo John – fosse l’unica persona al mondo in grado di toccarlo. Ed era lì… non a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, ma proprio lì, con lui, sotto il suo stesso tetto, ogni giorno.

 L’unica persona al mondo in grado di avvicinarsi a lui senza rischiare la vita e in grado di toccarlo senza conseguenze era lì al suo fianco.

 Era sempre stata lì.

 Fin dal primo giorno… da quel 29 gennaio 2010.

 E lui non poteva lasciarlo andare via. _Non poteva._

Aveva già perso e rinunciato a così tanto… non ce l’avrebbe fatta a farlo un’altra volta.

 Perciò, senza rifletterci oltre, si mise in piedi.

 

* * *

 

 John era rimasto immobile sulla sua poltrona per quelle che gli erano sembrate ore.

 Da quando Sherlock aveva lasciato il salotto, le sue parole non avevano fatto che rimbombargli nella mente, scavando sempre più a fondo.

  _Un uomo vale quanto la sua parola._

_Un uomo vale quanto la sua parola._

_Un uomo vale quanto la sua parola._

 Sherlock aveva ragione, si era ritrovato a pensare John. Perché in fondo, all’inizio della loro convivenza, il consulente investigativo era stato chiaro riguardo quali sarebbero state le regole e gli aveva fatto promettere di non toccarlo mai, senza eccezioni.

 E lui aveva promesso.

 Aveva fatto una promessa che poi non aveva mantenuto – e solo per puro egoismo – deludendo il suo migliore amico tanto da portarlo, probabilmente, a disprezzarlo.

 Dio, il terrore che aveva letto negli occhi di Sherlock quella sera quando lo aveva toccato… non lo aveva mai visto così spaventato e impaurito, se non la prima volta in cui si erano sfiorati per sbaglio, durante la cena da Angelo.

 Tuttavia, era anche consapevole di non poter più nascondere quella verità al suo amico, che non solo aveva il diritto di sapere che al mondo esisteva qualcuno in grado di toccarlo, perché completamente immune al suo potere, ma aveva anche bisogno di un contatto umano. Un contatto vero, e non attraverso quegli stupidi guanti che per proteggerlo gli toglievano ogni libertà, privandolo delle sensazioni che aveva il diritto di provare come qualsiasi altro essere umano.

 E in quel momento, seduto sulla sua poltrona, a fissare le fiamme che lentamente si stavano estinguendo nel camino, rendendo la luce intorno a lui sempre più fioca, si disse che, in fondo, avrebbe ripetuto quel gesto altre mille volte pur di poter dare a Sherlock ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. E, soprattutto, che non avrebbe mai permesso al suo migliore amico di vivere un giorno di più senza avere e provare quelle sensazioni che meritava di sentire.

 «Non andare via.»

 La voce sommessa e flebile di Sherlock raggiunse le sue orecchie all’improvviso, gelandogli il sangue nelle vene, inchiodandolo sulla poltrona.

 John si voltò e si mise in piedi, scosso da quelle parole.

 Il consulente investigativo era fermo sulla porta della cucina, pallido come un cencio, gli occhi che scintillavano sotto la luce del fuoco.

 Watson lo osservò per un lungo istante. Dal suo volto era scomparsa ogni traccia di rabbia o risentimento, lasciando spazio soltanto a paura e un immenso dolore. Il suo corpo sembrava debilitato, come se il farsi del male e la seguente discussione avuta con lui non avessero fatto altro che dargli un’ulteriore batosta.

 «Ti prego, non andare via.» ripeté Sherlock.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sherlock…»

 «Uccidimi, piuttosto.» proseguì e la sua voce tremò. «Ma non lasciarmi solo.»

 Il medico sentì il cuore mancare un battito. «Non ho mai pensato di andarmene.» affermò. «Né tantomeno potrei mai pensare di ucciderti… come ti è venuta un’idea del genere?»

 «John… tu sei…» esitò, abbassando lo sguardo. «Sei l’unico essere umano su questo pianeta in grado di toccarmi. L’ _unico_.» affermò, risollevando lo sguardo sul suo viso. «E adesso che lo so… io non…» scosse il capo, in cerca delle parole adatte. «…non riuscirò a starti lontano.» ammise alla fine, abbassando nuovamente la testa.

 Il cuore di John sembrò impazzire. Prese a battere così furiosamente nel suo petto da togliergli l’aria dai polmoni e rimbombare in ogni cellula del suo corpo.

 Sherlock credeva di doverlo liberare dalla sua presenza.

  _Liberarlo_ di lui.

 Dio… come aveva anche solo potuto pensarlo?

 Era così che aveva vissuto tutta la sua vita? Rifiuto dopo rifiuto?

 «Non devi farlo.» rispose l’ex-militare, con decisione.

 Sherlock risollevò il capo di scatto, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa.

 John agganciò il suo sguardo. «Non voglio che tu lo faccia.» aggiunse in un sussurro. «Sherlock…» riprese. «Io ho fatto tutto questo perché volevo – _voglio_ che tu possa provare quello che sento io quando ti tocco.» disse. «Se avessi voluto che tu mi stessi lontano, credi davvero che avrei fatto tutto questo? Non l’avrei mai fatto per mancarti di rispetto, devi credermi. Io…»

 Holmes rimase in silenzio, osservandolo, in attesa.

 «Volevo sentirti sulla pelle.» aggiunse il medico.

 Furono quelle parole a scatenare le lacrime di Sherlock.

 Dapprima scintillarono solamente nel suoi occhi, poi, all’improvviso traboccarono, scivolando sui suoi zigomi e sulle sue guance in maniera così violenta che l’uomo, per nasconderle, fu costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo.

 «Sherlock…» disse John, allarmato, muovendo qualche passo verso di lui, senza tuttavia avvicinarsi troppo.

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «Nessuno mi aveva mai detto qualcosa di così bello.» singhiozzò, incrociando gli occhi del dottore.

 Watson sentì il suo cuore frantumarsi sotto il peso di quelle parole così colme di dolore e di una sofferenza lunga una vita.

 Perciò, senza pensarci due volte, lo raggiunse e lo strinse fra le braccia.

 Sherlock rimase immobile per appena qualche secondo, poi sollevò le braccia e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, esalando un lungo respiro di sollievo, come se in quegli anni non avesse fatto altro che vivere in apnea.

 John lasciò che si stringesse contro il suo petto, liberandosi da quelle lacrime e dal peso che aveva sempre portato con sé; affondò le dita nei suoi capelli e gli accarezzò il capo, cullandolo fra le braccia.

 «Stai con me.» sussurrò Sherlock.

 John annuì. «Certo che resto.»

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock riuscì a convincere John a dormire nella sua stanza senza dover insistere troppo.

 Il medico, dopo aver spento il camino e indossato il pigiama, lo seguì nella sua camera da letto, sdraiandosi sotto le coperte, su un fianco, in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

 Dopo essere abituati all’oscurità della stanza, per lunghi istanti i due si guardarono solamente, percorrendo il volto dell’altro con gli occhi, studiandone ogni sfumatura e imperfezione, imprimendosela nella mente.

 Poi Sherlock ruppe il silenzio.  

 «Posso?» chiese, allungando una mano verso il viso del dottore.

 John accennò un sorriso. «Sì.»

 Le dita di Sherlock incontrarono il volto di John con delicatezza, accarezzando la sua pelle con una tale dolcezza che il medico percepì un brivido risalire lungo la sua schiena.

 Holmes sorrise. «Io… è…» balbettò, confuso.

 «Strano?» concluse John, per lui.

 «Bello.» lo corresse, incontrando i suoi occhi, percorrendo il suo zigomo con il pollice. Fece un respiro profondo. «Sei… diverso da come immaginavo.»

 Il dottore rise sommessamente. «Cosa immaginavi?»

 Sherlock esitò. «Non lo so, in realtà…» ammise. «Non avevo mai toccato nessuno prima di te. Sei la prima persona che tocco davvero.» sospirò. «L’unico.»

 Watson poggiò la propria mano su quella di lui, accarezzando delicatamente le sue dita.

 «Ce lo faremo bastare.» mormorò.

 Holmes annuì flebilmente. «John, potresti…?» disse, ma immediatamente si fermò, scivolando su quelle parole. «Puoi… farlo ancora? Quello che hai fatto prima… _Abbracciarmi_ …»

 John, intenerito da quelle parole, non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Strisciò sul materasso, gli circondò il petto con le braccia e lo tirò a sé, abbracciandolo come aveva fatto poco prima.

 E il consulente investigativo si rannicchiò contro il suo petto, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo.

 Il medico intrecciò le loro gambe, tirandolo maggiormente verso di sé.

 «L’ho sempre saputo.» sussurrò Sherlock.

 «Cosa?» domandò John, accarezzandogli i capelli e la schiena.

 «Che il mio posto era con te.» sussurrò un attimo prima di scivolare nel sonno.

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock era seduto di fronte a Mycroft, nel suo ufficio, gli occhi fissi sul suo viso, in attesa che il maggiore parlasse, esprimendo la sua opinione riguardo la questione della resistenza mostrata da John nei confronti del suo potere.

 «Ebbene?» chiese per incalzarlo.

 Il politico sospirò, sollevando le sopracciglia. «Non so cos’altro dire se non che è incredibile che John riesca a toccarti.» esordì. «Avevo intuito che potesse esserci qualcosa. Ma mai avrei potuto immaginare una cosa del genere.»

 «Avevi intuito?» chiese Sherlock, aggrottando la fronte. «Cosa vuoi dire?»

 Mycroft sospirò. «Avevo notato che John aveva una certa resistenza nei confronti del mio potere.» spiegò. «Ma credevo semplicemente che la sua mente fosse abbastanza forte da resistere all’influenza della mia, tanto da riuscire a controllare i propri pensieri anche quando io tentavo di influenzarli. Mai avrei pensato che avrebbe potuto essere immune anche al tuo potere.»

 Il minore abbassò lo sguardo, riflettendo su quelle parole.

 «Quindi credi che John sia in grado di resistere ai poteri altrui?» chiese dopo un momento di silenzio. «Che possa essere un’abilità innata?»

 «Può darsi.» rispose. «Il che spiegherebbe perché riesca a resistere sia al mio che al tuo potere senza alcun tipo di problema… Non può essere solo una coincidenza.»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì. «Certo.» confermò, pensieroso, processando tutte le informazioni e i dati che aveva raccolto in quei giorni e su cui aveva avuto il tempo di riflettere. «Ha senso… per questo può toccarmi senza subire conseguenze. È come se fosse uno scudo umano. Si protegge da qualsiasi potere derivi dalla mente altrui…» aggiunse, poi risollevò lo sguardo sul viso di suo fratello, rendendosi conto che Mycroft aveva improvvisamente cambiato espressione. «Mycroft… Qualcosa non va?»

 Il politico scosse prontamente il capo. «Dovrebbe?» replicò, tornando a studiare alcune delle carte poggiate sulla scrivania, di fronte a lui. Firmò un documento e lo ripose insieme agli altri, in una delle cartelline colorate poggiate accanto al telefono.

 «C’è qualcosa.» lo smentì il minore.

 «Non c’è nulla, Sherlock.» insistette il politico, sospirando esasperato. «Sei venuto qui per parlarmi di John, no? E l’abbiamo fatto.» concluse, chiudendo uno dei fascicoli e riportando lo sguardo sul fratello. «Ora se vuoi scusarmi avrei del lavoro urgente da sbrigare.»

 Sherlock assottigliò lo sguardo.

 Suo fratello era diventato pallido come un cencio e i suoi occhi si erano colmati di un’inspiegabile tristezza. Era successo all’improvviso – dato che quando lo aveva raggiunto sembrava stare bene – come se quella conversazione lo avesse turbato profondamente.

 Il consulente investigativo realizzò.

 «È perché lui può toccarmi.» affermò parlando con cautela.

 Mycroft tentò di dissimulare. «Cosa?»

 «Sei… arrabbiato.» concluse il minore, sempre più sicuro di aver colto nel segno. «Perché lui riesce a toccarmi.»

 Mycroft sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo. «Di cosa stai parlando?» chiese.

 «Sì, è questo.» confermò. Poteva leggerglielo negli occhi. «Sei infastidito dal fatto che John possa toccarmi e tu invece non ci riesca.»

 Il maggiore si mise in piedi, avvicinandosi alla finestra e chiudendosi nel silenzio. Il suo sguardo vagò oltre la finestra, perdendosi nei nuvoloni plumbei che incombevano sulla città, minacciando di scatenare un temporale di lì a breve.

 «Mycroft» lo chiamò Sherlock.

 Lui serrò la mascella, stringendo i pugni.

 «Sono tuo fratello.» sussurrò. «Sono tuo fratello e non posso toccarti. Non posso nemmeno avvicinarmi a te.» chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo lievemente il capo. «E non è giusto.»

 Sherlock si ritrovò spiazzato di fronte a quelle parole, così vere e così esplicite. Suo fratello non si era mai esposto tanto con lui e, anche se aveva ripetuto quelle parole milioni di volte, in quel momento, dopo aver saputo che John era riuscito dove tutti gli altri avevano fallito, gli fecero ancora più male.

 «Myc…» sussurrò.

 «Non è giusto, capisci?» proseguì il maggiore, voltandosi finalmente verso di lui e incrociando il suo sguardo. «Perché non c’è nulla che io abbia desiderato più di questo. Del toccarti, dello sfiorarti per più di qualche secondo. Più del darti un vero abbraccio o del darti l’affetto che meritavi…» scosse il capo. «Ma non ho potuto. E mai potrò farlo.»

 Sherlock rimase immobile, inchiodato alla sedia da quelle parole e dal dolore dipinto negli occhi di suo fratello. Un dolore ormai troppo grande da nascondere, anche per qualcuno come Mycroft.

 «Ed è sbagliato. Perché io voglio farlo. Eppure mi è precluso.» concluse, poi abbassò lo sguardo, gli occhi ormai colmi di lacrime pronte a sgorgare. «Ma a lui no… A lui no.»

 Sherlock esitò per qualche secondo, poi si mise in piedi e lo raggiunse, fermandosi di fronte a lui ma rimanendo comunque a distanza di sicurezza, nonostante stesse indossando i guanti.

 «Mycroft, guardami.» sussurrò.

 Il maggiore sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, incontrando i suoi occhi di ghiaccio.

 «Anche io vorrei poterlo fare… Per tutta la vita non ho desiderato altro.» ammise Sherlock, e accennò un sorriso mesto e colmo di tristezza. «Ma non ha importanza. Nulla di ciò che desidero ha importanza, se significa mettere a rischio la tua vita.» sospirò, volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra. «Non ti ho allontanato perché non desiderassi lo stesso, credimi… L’ho fatto perché potrei accettare di fare del male a chiunque – _chiunque –_ ma non a te.» scosse il capo, riportando lo sguardo sul volto di suo fratello, che lo stava osservando in silenzio. «Non a te, Mycroft.» ripeté, la voce tremante a causa delle lacrime che stava con tutto se stesso tentando di trattenere. «Anche se questo significa starti lontano.»

 «È tutta la vita che siamo lontani.» fece notare Mycroft, la voce così carica di dolore che a Sherlock sembrò di sentire il suo cuore frantumarsi in mille pezzi. «E io non ce la faccio più.»

 «Ci sono altri modi per stare vicini se in questo modo non è possibile.» rispose il minore, cercando una vita d’uscita a quella situazione che in realtà vie d’uscita non ne aveva. «Sei stato tu a insegnarmelo.»

 Una lacrima rigò il volto del fratello. «Non mi basta più.»

 «È tutto quello che possiamo avere…» rispose il consulente investigativo.

 Mycroft si portò una mano al petto, scuotendo il capo. «Non riesco a sopportarlo.» disse, la voce incrinata dalla sofferenza. «Come fai a non capire che ho bisogno di te?»

 «Capisco benissimo, invece. Perché provo lo stesso. È tutta la vita che lo provo…» replicò il minore. «Ma non posso metterti in pericolo per puro egoismo, con il rischio di ucciderti… tenta di capire, Myc. Io non posso perderti.»

 «Sarei disposto a correre il rischio.» affermò il politico. «Lo sono sempre stato… Per te lo farei ancora, se me lo permettessi.»

 «Ma io non te lo permetterò. Lo sai.» replicò lui. «Non a costo della tua vita. _Mai_ , mai e poi mai ad un prezzo così alto.»

 Non poteva rischiare così tanto solo per avere suo fratello più vicino. Si era già esposto anche troppo con John. Ma almeno adesso sapeva che lui era immune alla sua maledizione, mentre Mycroft non lo era mai stato. Il che avrebbe significato condannarlo a morte certa. E no no no, non poteva farlo.

 «Allora non abbiamo più nulla da dirci.» replicò il maggiore, asciugandosi una guancia con un rapido gesto della mano e voltandosi per dargli le spalle, la voce nuovamente ferma e distaccata.

 Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono. Suo fratello lo stava cacciando?

 «Non farlo, Mycroft.» disse, sentendo il cuore accelerare a quella consapevolezza. «Non cacciarmi… Non chiudermi fuori, ti prego.»

 «Mi sto tutelando.» rispose lui, tornando a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. «Proprio come tu fai con te stesso da quando sei venuto al mondo.»

 «Tutelando?» domandò il minore. «Solo perché sto tentando di proteggerti?»

 «Buona giornata, Sherlock.» disse, estraendo alcuni documenti dal cassetto della scrivania e cominciando a esaminarli.

 «Mycroft…»

 Mycroft sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. «Ho detto: buona giornata.»

 A quelle parole, Sherlock si bloccò e indietreggiò. Esitò per qualche secondo, poi, con il cuore spezzato, la mente a pezzi, distrutta da quella discussione e dalla consapevolezza che anche suo fratello avesse scelto di allontanarlo, lasciò il suo ufficio, qualche attimo prima che le lacrime gli rigassero le guance.

 

~~~~

 

 Quando John aprì la porta dello studio, pronto a chiudere al pubblico per tornare finalmente a casa, vide che nella sala d’aspetto c’era ancora qualcuno in attesa, seduto su una delle seggiole, il capo chino a nascondere il volto, le ginocchia strette al petto. Tuttavia, pensò il dottore, quei capelli erano inconfondibili.

 «Sherlock?» chiese, muovendo un passo nella sala.

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, richiamato dalla sua voce.

 John, quando vide quanto era pallido e che aveva il viso rigato dalle lacrime, sentì il cuore mancare un battito.

 «Come mai sei qui?» chiese cautamente. «Stai male?»

 Sherlock non rispose. Si mise in piedi, lo raggiunse e si strinse contro di lui, affondando il viso nella sua spalla, cominciando a singhiozzare senza controllo.

 E John non poté fare altro che abbracciarlo.

 

* * *

 

 «Cos’è successo?» chiese John, prendendo posto sulla sedia accanto alla sua.

 Sherlock era seduto sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania dell’amico, immobile da quasi mezz’ora, in preda a lacrime che non riusciva a controllare. John l’aveva stretto a sé a lungo, senza fare domande, semplicemente lasciando che si sfogasse; poi lo aveva trascinato nel suo studio e lo aveva fatto sedere, dandogli il tempo di ricomporsi quanto bastava per poter parlare di ciò che era successo.

 «Mycroft» disse a bassa voce, asciugandosi il viso con una mano. «Non vuole più vedermi.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?» chiese. «Te lo ha detto lui?»

 Holmes annuì. «Ero andato da lui per raccontargli ciò che era successo… del fatto che tu potessi toccarmi.» spiegò. «E lui mi ha detto che voleva di più, che non voleva più stare lontano da me e che ciò che avevamo non gli bastava più… e io… io l’ho respinto.» raccontò. «Ma lui continuava ad insistere…»

 «È tuo fratello, Sherlock.» fece notare il dottore. «È normale che voglia di più.»

 «Ma io non posso darglielo!» replicò lui, la voce nuovamente rotta e tremante. «Non posso… Non correndo il rischio di ucciderlo… Perché non può capire?»

 John sospirò. «Perché ti ama.» rispose con dolcezza. «E vorrebbe poterti dare tutto l’amore che sente e che sa che tu meriteresti. Anche se questo significasse correre dei rischi.» spiegò. «Ma sapendo che non glielo permetteresti ha preferito allontanarti. Per non soffrire della lontananza forzata che gli avresti imposto.»

 Sherlock incrociò il suo sguardo, colpito da quelle parole.

 «Ma tu non sei costretto a stargli lontano, Sherlock.» asserì il medico, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e cercando il suo sguardo. «Se presterai attenzione e prenderai le dovute precauzioni, entrambi potrete avere quello che desiderate da tanto tempo… I guanti lo proteggeranno.» gli ricordò, indicando le sue mani. «Se li indosserai, Mycroft sarà completamente al sicuro. Non sono stati progettati apposta per questo? Per permetterti di avere contatti con le persone?»

 «Lui vuole un contatto vero. Proprio come lo volevi tu.» replicò Sherlock, scuotendo il capo. «Questo…» disse, sollevando le mani inguantate «…non gli basta più.» scosse il capo. «Ma io non posso farlo. Lui è mio fratello.» le lacrime gli rigarono nuovamente le guance, alla consapevolezza che non avrebbe potuto avere e dare ciò che lui e Mycroft avevano sempre desiderato. «E se lo uccidessi?»

 John sospirò, poi, dopo un momento di silenzio, riprese.

 «Ascoltami, Sherlock» esordì, accarezzandogli la schiena. «Prima di scoprire che potevo toccarti, mi avevi detto che c’erano altri modi per toccare una persona e per starle vicino.» gli ricordò.

 I loro sguardi si agganciarono.

 «Fallo capire anche a Mycroft.» proseguì Watson. «Dimostragli che puoi toccarlo anche in modo diverso, senza rischiare di fargli del male. Come avevi fatto con me, con la tua meravigliosa musica.»

 Il consulente investigativo aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensieroso, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani. Avrebbe veramente funzionato? A Mycroft sarebbe mai bastato davvero?

 «Funzionerà, Sherlock.» disse John, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. «Mycroft capirà. Ne sono sicuro.»

 E Sherlock, incrociando il suo sguardo, sorrise.

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock lasciò passare qualche giorno, poi, quando fu certo di avere le idee abbastanza chiare da poter affrontare nuovamente una discussione con Mycroft, si presentò a casa sua, deciso a parlare con lui per appianare quella situazione.

 L’ora di cena era passata da un po’ e la luce alla finestra del salotto del piano di sopra era accesa, perciò Sherlock suonò alla porta e rimase in attesa. Tuttavia, nessuno andò ad aprire la porta.    

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 Che Mycroft lo avesse visto arrivare e avesse deciso di ignorarlo, ancora troppo arrabbiato con lui per volergli parlare? Ma perché, allora, lasciare la luce accesa in salotto in modo che lui la vedesse?

 Il consulente investigativo attese ancora qualche secondo, indeciso sul da farsi.

 Poteva entrare e tentare di parlare con lui, oppure andarsene e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, allontanando Mycroft in modo che fosse al sicuro da lui e dalla sua maledizione.

 Sì, si disse, forse era la cosa migliore.

 Scese i gradini d’ingresso, poi una volta arrivato al vialetto, si bloccò. 

 Esitò nuovamente, sentendo in panico insinuarsi nella sua mente di fronte a quella situazione che era quantomeno strana, anche per qualcuno come Mycroft Holmes.

 Non era da suo fratello comportarsi in quel modo. Lui lo avrebbe affrontato, trattato freddamente e poi cacciato, ma mai e poi mai lo avrebbe ignorato. Non gli avrebbe mai dato quella soddisfazione.

 Si voltò verso la porta.

 No. Non poteva andarsene.

 Mycroft era suo fratello e aveva bisogno di lui.

 Perciò risalì le scale, prese la chiave nascosta sotto il vaso di fiori alla sua destra, la infilò nella toppa ed entrò in casa. Non perse nemmeno tempo a togliersi la giacca: andò dritto vero il piano di sopra, salendo i gradini velocemente e percorrendo il corridoio a grandi passi.

 Una volta raggiunto il salotto, vedendo che la luce all’interno era ancora accesa e che la porta era socchiusa, la spinse ed entrò senza troppe cerimonie.

 Tuttavia, non appena varcò la soglia, qualcosa lo colpì violentemente alla nuca, facendolo cadere a terra, sulle ginocchia, disorientato e senza fiato.

 Sherlock si resse sulle braccia, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per recuperare la lucidità.

 «Sherlock!»

 La voce di Mycroft, allarmata ed carica di paura, raggiunse le sue orecchie ovattata e lontana a causa del colpo appena ricevuto.

 «Attento a non toccare la sua pelle direttamente, Moran.» ordinò una terza voce, che al consulente investigativo suonò famigliare. «L’ultima volta mi ha causato non pochi problemi.»

 Sherlock conosceva quella voce. La conosceva bene. L’aveva udita per la prima volta mesi prima, in quella piscina dove lui e John avevano quasi rischiato di morire…

 E quando finalmente riuscì a recuperare completamente la vista e sollevò lo sguardo, oltre la nebbia che gli oscurava il campo visivo, vide Jim Moriarty, sempre impeccabile nel suo completo nero.

 Il consulente criminale era fermo di fronte a lui, con una pistola puntata alla testa di Mycroft, che era seduto su una delle poltrone, il volto pallido come un cencio e gli occhi spalancati dal terrore.

 «Ciao, Sherlock» disse Jim, sorridendogli sornione, non appena i loro sguardi si incontrarono.

 Sherlock si portò una mano alla nuca ancora pulsante, incontrando un rivolo di sangue, caldo e denso. Una violenta fitta lo attraversò, raggiungendo gli occhi, togliendogli il fiato.

 «Jim» disse Sherlock, sentendo un moto di nausea invaderlo. «Non avrei mai pensato di rivederti tanto presto… a cosa dobbiamo l’onore?» chiese, rimettendosi lentamente in piedi, tenendo d’occhio l’uomo accanto a lui, che lo stava tenendo sotto tiro con una pistola.

 Moriarty sorrise sornione. «Oh, niente di particolare…» rispose. «Io e Sebastian avevamo voglia di fare una bella chiacchierata con il maggiore degli Holmes.» concluse, rivolgendo uno sguardo a Mycroft. «Ma non sembra disposto a collaborare con noi, il birichino… quindi la tua presenza è provvidenziale, amico mio.» ghignò, poi si volse verso il socio. «Tienilo sotto tiro, Seb. Forse con la minaccia di un proiettile nel cervello del suo fratellino, riusciremo a farlo parlare il governo inglese, qui.»

 Sebastian caricò il cane e puntò l’arma alla testa di Sherlock, ghignando.

 «Il tuo amico sa a cosa va incontro?» chiese Sherlock, indicandolo con un cenno del capo. «Moran, giusto?» aggiunse poi, rivolgendogli una rapida occhiata.

 «È stato messo al corrente delle tue capacità.» rispose Jim. «Infatti, come puoi vedere, è munito di guanti e di protezioni di ogni tipo. Esattamente come me.» spiegò. «Ciò che mi domando è se tu sappia a cosa vai incontro se non rimarrai in silenzio all’istante…»

 Holmes lo osservò, assottigliando lo sguardo, notando solo in quel momento che sia lui che Moran si erano preparati ad ogni evenienza, coprendo ogni centimetro di pelle esposta, in modo da essere certi di non avere alcun contatto con lui, nel caso lo avessero incontrato.

 «Allora, signor Holmes.» esordì Moriarty, voltandosi verso Mycroft e puntandogli la pistola sotto il mento. «Le carte di cui stavamo parlando… dove si trovano?» chiese. «Avanti, non fare il difficile…» mormorò, accarezzandogli la linea del viso con l’arma.

 Mycroft rimase immobile. «Mi sembra di averti già detto che non ne sono in possesso.» disse, incrociando il suo sguardo e rivolgendogli un’occhiata fredda e distaccata. «Non è me che devi minacciare per averle.»

 Jim rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi, con un movimento tanto rapido da risultare quasi invisibile per un occhio umano, colpì il politico al volto con il calcio della pistola.

 Mycroft gemette, portandosi una mano al viso sanguinante.

 «No!» esclamò Sherlock, tentando di avanzare, ma Sebastian lo colpì nuovamente alla testa con la pistola, atterrandolo ancora una volta.

 Il consulente investigativo ansimò, sentendo il sangue scivolare lungo il collo.

 Jim, intanto, costrinse il politico ad alzarsi dalla poltrona prendendolo per il colletto della giacca. «Vediamo se così riusciremo a ragionare.» disse, spingendolo a terra, di fronte a suo fratello. «Il coltello, Seb.» concluse, rivolto a Moran, riponendo la pistola nella cintura e allungando una mano verso di lui.

 Sebastian accennò un sorriso malizioso e glielo porse.

 «Allora, signor Holmes.» riprese Jim, puntandolo alla gola del maggiore degli Holmes, tenendolo saldamente per il colletto. «Vuoi dirmi dove sono quei documenti o devo cominciare a privarti di qualche parte del corpo ad ogni domanda a cui sceglierai di non rispondere?»

 «Ha detto che non sa nulla…» bofonchiò Sherlock, sollevandosi a fatica sulle braccia, sentendo che la ferita si stava lentamente rimarginando. «Perché continuare ad insistere…?»

 «Perché tuo fratello mente, mio caro Sherlock.» replicò Moriarty, senza nemmeno incrociare il suo sguardo. «Si chiama patriottismo. Anche se non capisco perché lo stia facendo…» aggiunse aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Cos’hanno mai fatto per quelli come noi, Mycroft? A parte denigrarci, s’intende.» affermò. «Guarda tuo fratello. Continuano a trattarlo come un mostro.»

 «Le tue parole non contribuiranno certo a farmi cambiare idea.» replicò il politico. «Smettiamola di perdere tempo.»

 Moriarty rise. «Immaginavo…» mormorò, chinandosi su di lui e incidendogli la guancia con la lama. «Per questo ho il coltello.» disse, puntandoglielo poi alla gola.

 Mycroft ansimò non appena la lama entrò in contatto con la sua pelle.

 «Cominciamo dalla gola?» chiese Jim. «Un piccolo taglio. Qui, proprio accanto alla giugulare. Abbastanza vicino da indebolirti ma non abbastanza da ucciderti per dissanguamento. Che ne dici?»

 «Fallo, avanti.» lo incalzò il politico. «Uccidimi…»

 Sherlock sentì il cuore fermarsi.

 Jim rise, voltandosi verso di lui. «Sentito, Sherlock?» chiese. «Vuole morire.» sorrise maliziosamente, rivolgendo un’occhiata rapida e divertita a Sebastian, tornando poi immediatamente a studiare Sherlock. «Allora perché non accontentarlo?» e con un altro scatto repentino e rapidissimo lo colpì allo stomaco con un pugno.

 Mycroft gemette dal dolore, cadendo in avanti e reggendosi sulle braccia.

 «No!» esclamò Sherlock.

 Moriarty rise. «Avanti, Mycroft, rialzati!» disse. «Su!»

 Il politico ansimò, ma proprio mentre stava per rimettersi in piedi, Jim lo colpì nuovamente. Prima un calcio alle costole, poi un pugno dritto allo zigomo. E poi un altro. E un altro ancora.

 Il sangue colorò il pavimento.

 Sherlock gemette. «Basta!» esclamò, tentando di raggiungerli.

 Moran lo trattenne per le braccia, puntandogli la pistola alla testa.

 «Smettila!» gridò ancora il consulente investigativo, vedendo che Jim stava colpendo Mycroft ancora e ancora, senza sosta, e che ormai suo fratello non sembrava più in grado di respirare, il viso coperto di sangue.

 «Devo continuare?» chiese Jim, rivolto a Mycroft, prendendolo per la giacca e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. Gli puntò il coltello alla gola. «O pensi forse di rispondere alle mie domande?»

 «Vai… all’inferno…» bofonchiò Mycroft.

 Jim sorrise. «D’accordo.» concluse. «Allora sei completamente inutile.» e detto questo, mosse la mano con cui impugnava il coltello, pronto a colpirlo alla gola.

 « _No!_ »

 Il grido di Sherlock fu potentissimo. Tanto lacerante e profondo, che tutto intorno a loro si fermò, rimanendo per qualche secondo sospeso nel tempo, in quell’istante. Poi l’onda d’urto sprigionata dalla sua voce e dal suo corpo esplose verso l’esterno, investendo tutti.

 Moriarty e Moran vennero sbalzati all’indietro dalla potenza di quel grido, cadendo sul pavimento e scivolando fino a urtare le pareti.

 L’unico a rimanere immobile, ancorato a terra, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa, fu Mycroft.

 Sherlock sentì la rabbia crescere in lui, vibrando sotto la sua pelle come energia statica; si mise in piedi e senza perdere tempo raggiunse Moriarty, ancora steso a terra, disorientato dalla potenza di quel colpo e senza fiato dopo il contraccolpo con la parete.

 Il consulente investigativo lo prese per la collottola, sollevandolo da terra e spingendolo con violenza contro la parete, sentendolo gemere per il dolore. Strinse una mano intorno al suo collo e lo sollevò da terra, pervaso da una forza che mai avrebbe immaginato di avere.

 Moriarty strinse una mano intorno al suo polso, tentando di liberarsi, annaspando per cercare aria man mano che le sue dita aumentavano la presa.

 «Stai lontano da mio fratello.» ringhiò Sherlock, gli occhi fiammeggianti, colmi di rabbia. «Avvicinati a lui o a uno qualunque dei miei amici ancora una volta, e sarà l’ultima cosa che farai. Sono stato chiaro?» disse, respirando affannosamente, aumentando ancora la presa intorno al suo collo. «Giuro che ti ucciderò, Moriarty. Ti ucciderò, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio!»

 In quell’istante, tutto intorno a lui prese a tremare.

 Quadri, soprammobili, sedie, tavolo.

 Sherlock percepì il pavimento tremare sotto i suoi piedi, scosso da una vibrazione improvvisa e continua. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, abbassando lo sguardo per capire cosa stesse succedendo e da dove provenisse quel terremoto improvviso che sembrava essersi scatenato dal nulla.

 Si voltò verso la finestra, e quando vide che all’esterno era tutto tranquillo tornò ad osservare i presenti. A giudicare dalle espressioni sconvolte di Moriarty e del suo socio, non erano stati loro a causare quel terremoto.

 Ma allora cosa stava succedendo?

 Un boato squarciò l’aria; le luci sfarfallarono e le lampadine esplosero in mille pezzi, cadendo, tintinnando, sul pavimento.

 Sherlock sobbalzò e lasciò andare Moriarty, sentendo un improvviso formicolio lungo le braccia. Ansimò, osservando le sue mani e il suo corpo.

 Poteva sentire una sorta di scossa elettrica scorrere sottopelle e vibrare sui suoi fasci di nervi, rendendoli elettrici.

 Non appena mosse un passo, il pavimento tremò ancora, e stavolta più violentemente, scosso dall’impatto dei suoi piedi con esso.

 Il consulente investigativo ansimò, spaventato. Era lui a causare quella distruzione. Era lui… la sua mente. Per l’ennesima volta.

 «Sherlock, calmati.» disse Mycroft, che intanto si era messo in piedi, tentando di avvicinarsi a lui. «Va tutto bene… Respira.»

 «Sono… sono io…» balbettò. «Sono io a fare questo…»

 «Tranquillizzati.» replicò il maggiore, avanzando cautamente, pronto a prendergli le mani. «Se calmerai la tua mente tutto questo cesserà. È la tua mente a provocarlo. Se la controllerai, tutto questo finirà.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. «Stai indietro!» esclamò, spaventato dalla sua vicinanza. «Stai indietro, Mycroft!»

 Un'altra scossa e un potente boato risuonarono nell’aria.

 «Calmati, Sherlock.» disse Mycroft, reggendosi a una delle poltrone.

 Non appena tutto tornò immobile, Moriarty si rimise in piedi.

 «Guarda cosa sei in grado di fare, Sherlock Holmes. _Guardati…_ » mormorò sorridendo ammaliato. «Sei una creatura straordinaria…»

 Holmes scosse il capo. «No… no…»

 «Potresti venire con me.» propose Jim, muovendo qualche passo verso di lui. «Potremmo conquistare il mondo, insieme… Potremo controllare il mondo intero soltanto con le nostre abilità. Le abilità per cui non hanno fatto altro che disprezzarci per tutta la vita.»

 «Basta…» gemette Sherlock. «Sta’ zitto!»

 «Il mondo non è fatto per mostri come noi, Sherlock.» proseguì Jim. «Ma se saremo insieme, potremo finalmente avere ciò che meritiamo… Vieni con me e non ti sentirai un mostro mai più.»

 «No… no!» singhiozzò Sherlock, tremando. «Ho detto basta!»

 Fu in quell’istante di distrazione, che Moran ebbe il tempo di mettersi in piedi e riprendere la sua pistola, caduta sul pavimento a qualche metro da lui. Si rialzò e caricò il cane, puntandola poi verso Sherlock, pronto a fare fuoco.

 Ma Mycroft captò il movimento. Si voltò di scatto e agganciò i suoi occhi.

 «Fermo.» ordinò con voce ferma.

 Sebastian si bloccò improvvisamente sul posto, con la pistola sollevata. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, non capendo cosa stesse succedendo, poi sollevò lo sguardo verso Moriarty.

 «Jim…» disse, allarmato.

 «Credo proprio che mi abbiate sottovalutato.» disse Mycroft.

 «Lascialo andare, signor Holmes.» ordinò Moriarty.

 «Non penso che lo farò.»

 Il criminale estrasse la pistola dalla cintura e affiancò Sherlock, poi, con un movimento fulmineo, gliela puntò alla tempia, circondandogli il collo con un braccio per tenerlo fermo.

 «Lascialo subito, o uccido il tuo fratellino.» minacciò, premendo l’arma contro la sua tempia. «Hai dieci secondi. E io non sono un tipo paziente.»

 Sherlock si irrigidì e vide Mycroft impallidire, tentando tuttavia di dissimulare.

 «Non credo ce la faresti prima che il tuo amico si sia sparato.» disse il politico. «Potrei costringerlo a farlo, sai? Non mi peserebbe affatto spingerlo a uccidersi. Dormirei comunque sonni tranquilli.»

 Nell’istante stesso in cui pronunciò quelle parole, Moran mosse le mani, puntandosi la pistola alla testa.

 «Cosa…» ansimò. «Esci dalla mia testa!»

 «Lascialo andare.» ringhiò ancora Moriarty. «Non farmelo ripetere, uomo di ghiaccio, o dovrai raccogliere il sangue di tuo fratello dal pavimento con una cannuccia.»

 Sherlock, intanto, approfittando del diversivo creato da Mycroft, riuscì a sfilarsi uno dei guanti. Avrebbe solo dovuto individuare un angolo di pelle scoperta e la sua mente avrebbe fatto il resto…

 «Jim!» esclamò Sebastian all’improvviso. «I guanti!»

 Ma, nonostante l’avvertimento, Moriarty non riuscì a scostarsi in tempo.

 Sherlock lo afferrò per un braccio con la mano inguantata, torcendolo con forza per costringerlo a lasciarlo andare e quando Jim ebbe perso la presa sul suo corpo, il consulente investigativo lo afferrò per il collo con la mano scoperta.

 Il corpo di Jim si irrigidì immediatamente. Gridò non appena il dolore si espanse lungo il suo corpo, e in meno di qualche secondo il sangue prese a colare dai suoi occhi, dal naso e dalle orecchie, rigando la sua pelle pallida.

 «No!» gridò Sebastian, ancora impossibilitato a muoversi.

 Sherlock sentì il potere espandersi lungo il suo corpo, trasferendosi su quello di Jim, che intanto si stava dimenando in preda al dolore, sempre più forte ad ogni secondo che passava. Ma non si fermò.

 Lui _voleva_ ucciderlo.

 Desiderava farlo così ardentemente…

 Poi Mycroft intervenne.

 «Sherlock, fermati.» disse, avvicinandosi. «Non farlo… Non macchiarti dell’omicidio di un uomo di così poco valore. Non ne vale la pena.»

 Sherlock ansimò. «Lui ti ha…» balbettò, in lacrime.

 Moriarty meritava di soffrire e morire per tutto ciò che aveva fatto a suo fratello.

 «Lascialo, Lock.» aggiunse Mycroft. «Non voglio che tu faccia questo. Ti prego…»

 Sherlock aumentò la presa intorno alla gola del consulente criminale, che gemette.

 Poi un grido lacerante lo fece voltare indietro, verso Sebastian, ancora immobile, bloccato dal potere di Mycroft. Esattamente come Moriarty, anche il suo viso aveva cominciato a coprirsi di sangue proveniente da occhi, naso e bocca. Il suo corpo cominciò a sanguinare.

 «Sherlock…» disse Mycroft, gli occhi puntati sul corpo del criminale.

 «Non l’ho taccato…» ansimò il minore. «Io non… non l’ho toccato…» annaspò, poi con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, liberò Jim dalla sua presa.

 Moriarty cadde a terra, gemendo dal dolore.

 Il suo potere si bloccò.

 Il sangue smise di scorrere.

 Sherlock indietreggiò, barcollando sulle gambe, senza fiato e ormai privo di forze dopo aver scatenato i suoi poteri più volte. Si accasciò fra le braccia di suo fratello, che lo accompagnò nella caduta, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui sul pavimento.

 «Myc…» mormorò il minore.

 «Shh… va tutto bene.» assicurò il politico, accarezzandogli il petto e cercando il suo sguardo. «È finita… è tutto finito.»

 «Bastardo!» ringhiò Moran, sputando sangue sul pavimento. «Liberami! O sei troppo debole per affrontarci?» chiese. Poi scosse il capo, un’espressione disgustata dipinta sul volto. «Ma certo… devi usare il tuo fratellino come difesa… come _arma_. Altrimenti avresti già posto fine a tutto questo.»

 Mycroft sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi vuoti e freddi come mai prima di allora. «Hai ragione. Forse è l’ora di finirla qui.» confermò, poi agganciò il suo sguardo.

 Sebastian si irrigidì nell’istante stesso in cui Mycroft penetrò la sua mente.

 I suoi occhi si spalancarono. «No… no, stai fuori dalla mia testa!» si lamentò, furioso.

 Il politico mantenne lo sguardo fisso sui suoi occhi per qualche secondo, poi interruppe il contatto visivo e si voltò nuovamente verso Sherlock, costringendolo a poggiare il capo sul suo petto e tirandolo maggiormente verso di sé.

 Moran si zittì improvvisamente e raddrizzò la schiena; abbassò la pistola e la caricò nuovamente, avvicinandosi poi a Jim con passo deciso e sguardo vuoto.

 Moriarty sollevò lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, tentando di vedere attraverso il sangue che gli aveva imbrattato il viso.

 «Seb, cosa…?» fu l’ultima cosa che riuscì a dire prima che uno dei proiettili della pistola di Moran lo colpisse dritto alla fronte.

 Sherlock tremò. «Myc…» ansimò, senza fiato.

 «Shh…» disse Mycroft, tenendolo stretto a sé. «Non guardare.» concluse, coprendogli la visuale per impedirgli di assistere a quella scena.

 E poi un secondo colpo di pistola vibrò nell’aria.

 

* * *

 

 «Com’è successo?» domandò Lestrade.

 «Non lo so.» disse Mycroft. «Un attimo prima ci stavano minacciando e un secondo dopo hanno cominciato a discutere, rivolgendo le armi uno contro l’altro. Hanno lottato e… be’, questo è il risultato.»

 L’Ispettore osservò i corpi stesi a terra in due enormi pozze di sangue. Assottigliò lo sguardo, lo riportò su Mycroft e alla fine annuì.

 Il politico annuì a sua volta.

 «Voi state bene?» chiese poi.

 «A parte qualche graffio stiamo bene.» rispose Mycroft.

 «Sherlock?» domandò Greg, voltandosi verso il consulente investigativo, seduto sul divano del salotto al piano terra, avvolto in una coperta spessa. E lui, pallido come un cencio e con gli occhi spalancati per l’orrore appena consumatosi sotto i suoi occhi, non si mosse, né rispose.

 «Sta bene.» disse il maggiore. «Ma è sotto shock.»

 Greg annuì. «Avete bisogno di qualcosa?» chiese. «Posso far venire i paramedici o…»

 Il politico scosse il capo. «In ogni caso potrebbero fare poco.» fece notare. «Ci penso io.»

 «Va bene.» concluse Lestrade. «Chiamatemi se doveste avere bisogno di qualcosa.»

 Mycroft annuì. «Grazie, Ispettore. Buonanotte.»

 «Buonanotte.» replicò e, insieme ai colleghi, lasciò la villa.

 

* * *

 

 «Sherlock?»

 La voce di Mycroft squarciò la nebbia che offuscava la mente di Sherlock.

 Non appena la udì, venne riportato alla realtà. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide suo fratello in piedi accanto a lui, con lo sguardo puntato sul suo viso.

 «La… la polizia?» sussurrò, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardandosi intorno.

 «Se n’è andata.» rispose il maggiore.

 Sherlock sentì la confusione invaderlo. «Io… io dov’ero?» domandò, non ricordando nemmeno di averli sentiti arrivare. Eppure avrebbe dovuto accorgersene…

 «Non eri qui.» rispose il maggiore.

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo. Per quanto era rimasto chiuso nel suo palazzo mentale, lontano dalla realtà? Ultimamente gli capitava così spesso che non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto…

 «Sherlock, sei qui con me?» chiese Mycroft, sedendosi accanto a lui.

 Sherlock annuì. «Sì…»

 «Come ti senti?»

 «Un po’… _scosso_ …» ammise il minore. «Io non… non avevo idea… non sapevo di poter fare certe cose.» concluse, incontrando gli occhi del fratello. «Non era mai successo prima. Non ne avevo idea.»

 Mycroft sospirò. «È successo perché hai perso il controllo sulla tua mente.»

 «Ti stavano massacrando.» replicò. «Certo che ho…» sospirò, interrompendosi. Scosse il capo. «Ho avuto paura e ho sentito la mia mente vacillare.»

 «Imparerai a controllare anche questo.»

 «Prima ho… ho perso il controllo.» disse, scuotendo il capo. «Mentre tenevo Moriarty… Io volevo ucciderlo. _Desideravo_ farlo. Con tutto me stesso. E anche Moran…» abbassò lo sguardo. «E li avrei uccisi entrambi, se tu non mi avessi fermato.»

 «Non importa, adesso.»

 «Importa, invece!» replicò Sherlock. «Importa, perché avrei ucciso ancora!»

 Mycroft sospirò. «Ma non l’hai fatto.»

 «Perché tu mi ha chiesto di non farlo…»

 «Infatti.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, volgendo lo sguardo verso il camino.

 «Sono un mostro.» sussurrò. «Un mostro assassino.»

 Il maggiore si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli poggiò una mano sulla gamba.

 «Non lo sei.» replicò, poi cercò il suo sguardo. «Guardami, Sherlock. Guardami negli occhi.»

 Il consulente investigativo si volse verso di lui, incontrando il suo sguardo.

 «Tu non sei un mostro.» disse con calma. «Non lo sei mai stato.»

 «Allora cosa sono?» chiese lui, con voce tremante e gli occhi scintillanti a causa delle lacrime. «Perché _questo…_ non è niente di normale o umano.»

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso. «Essere normali è sopravvalutato.» fece notare. «E tu sei Sherlock. Mio fratello… La mia ragione di vita.»

 Le lacrime rigarono il volto di Sherlock. «Io uccido, Mycroft.» mormorò. « _Uccido._ »

 «Proprio non ti rendi conto, vero?» domandò il maggiore, assottigliando lo sguardo. «Pensa a ciò che hai fatto oggi… Se tu non fossi arrivato, io sarei morto. Invece sono ancora qui. Grazie a te e al tuo potere.» sorrise. «Tu mi hai salvato.»

 Le labbra di Sherlock tremarono. «Io…»

 «La vita me l’hai data, Sherlock. Non me l’hai portata via.» sussurrò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Le tue mani – le mani che tanto ti spaventano e con cui hai paura di strappare vite – mi hanno concesso di vivere ancora.»

 E, a quelle parole, il cuore di Sherlock, dopo anni, riprese a battere.

 

* * *

 

 Quella notte, Sherlock la passò a casa di suo fratello. 

 Mycroft chiamò John per spiegargli ciò che era successo e dopo avergli assicurato che si sarebbe preso cura di Sherlock, gli disse che suo fratello sarebbe tornato a casa il giorno seguente, una volta che si fosse riposato e ripreso dopo ciò che avevano visto quella sera.

 John, dopo un momento di esitazione e preoccupazione, concordò che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata che i due fratelli passassero almeno quella notte fianco a fianco e gli chiese di avvertirlo se avessero avuto bisogno di qualcosa. Poi chiuse la chiamata.

 Il politico a quel punto, si avviò verso la sua stanza, percorrendo con lentezza il corridoio, troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse mettersi a letto e dormire.

 Quando oltrepassò la stanza di Sherlock, però, si bloccò, tornando sui suoi passi. Spinse leggermente la porta, che era socchiusa a lasciare entrare la luce delle lampade in corridoio. Si affacciò all’interno, controllando che fosse tutto a posto.

 Sherlock era rannicchiato sotto le coperte, e il suo respiro sommesso e lento era la conferma che fosse completamente immerso nel sonno. I suoi riccioli corvini facevano capolino da sotto le coperte, sparsi sul cuscino, e il suo corpo, magro e raggomitolato su se stesso, occupava uno spazio piccolissimo su quel letto enorme.

 Mycroft sospirò.

 Dopo quel giorno, dopo aver rischiato di morire e perdere tutto, era disposto a correre quel rischio.

 Perciò varcò la soglia e si chiuse silenziosamente la porta alle spalle. Quando i suoi occhi si furono abituati all’oscurità, si tolse le scarpe, poggiandole accanto alla cassettiera, e si avvicinò al materasso.

 Esitò solo un secondo prima di sdraiarsi accanto a suo fratello.

 Si coricò su un fianco, poggiando il capo su un braccio, osservando il volto pallido e costellato di piccole di cicatrici del suo fratellino, chiedendosi come, ad un uomo così buono e dal cuore così grande, potesse essere toccata una sorte del genere.

 Se avesse potuto – se ne avesse avuto il potere – gli avrebbe strappato quella maledizione rendendolo finalmente libero. 

 E con quel pensiero scivolò nel sonno.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock aprì gli occhi, il mattino seguente, la prima cosa che vide fu il viso di suo fratello, a pochi centimetri dal suo.

 Non appena il suo cervello registrò quella vicinanza, il suo corpo reagì automaticamente e scattò, allontanandosi da quello di Mycroft, indietreggiando sul materasso, fino alla testiera del letto.

 Quel movimento improvviso svegliò suo fratello, ancora immerso nel sonno, che aprì gli occhi, confuso, sbattendo le palpebre più volte per mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva intorno.

 «Hai dormito qui…» ansimò Sherlock, portandosi le mani – scoperte, _nude –_ al petto, per allontanarle il più possibile da suo fratello. «Potevo… potevo ucciderti…»

 Mycroft, sospirando, si mise seduto a sua volta, rimanendo a distanza. «Non avresti potuto.» spiegò. «C’erano le coperte a separarci. Ero completamente al sicuro.»

 «Sì, ma…» balbettò e gli oggetti poggiati su comodini e mobili cominciarono a vibrare, risentendo del suo potere.

 Il maggiore scosse il capo. «Sto bene.» affermò, tentando di tranquillizzarlo. «Guarda… nemmeno un graffio, nemmeno una ferita. Vedi?» chiese, mostrando braccia, collo, viso e corpo. «Tranquillo, respira.»

 Sherlock ansimò e annuì, prendendo a fare respiri profondi, lenti e cadenzati. Chiuse gli occhi, respingendo la vibrazione che sentiva crescere dentro di sé e che si stava proiettando fuori dal suo corpo, colpendo gli oggetti nella stanza.

 Dopo qualche secondo, tutto intorno a loro si fermò.

 Sherlock riaprì gli occhi, esalando un lungo respiro.

 «Lo stai controllando.» affermò Mycroft.

 Il minore deglutì, osservando le sue mani. «Non si è scatenato completamente.» spiegò. «Ieri è stato molto peggio. La mia mente e i miei sentimenti hanno preso il sopravvento sul resto… ho perso il collegamento con la mia mente. Come se fosse stata separata dal mio corpo. E tutto è uscito fuori.»

 Il politico annuì. «I sentimenti e le emozioni destabilizzano la nostra mente. E i nostri poteri, che provengono da lì, prendono il sopravvento, prendendo il controllo su noi stessi.» spiegò. «L’importante è riuscire a riguadagnarlo. Come hai fatto tu.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo e annuì. Poi si voltò e prese in guanti, che aveva poggiato sul comodino la sera prima, indossandoli, sentendoli aderire alla pelle in una frazione di secondo.

 «Non hai cambiato idea.» sbottò Mycroft, rompendo il silenzio che li aveva avvolti.

 Sherlock esitò, ricordando che la sera prima era andato da lui per parlare proprio di quello. Di loro. Agganciò lo sguardo di suo fratello, percorrendo l’azzurro dei suoi occhi.

 «Concediamoci una possibilità.» disse infine.

 Gli occhi si Mycroft si spalancarono per la sorpresa.

 «Chiudi gli occhi.» disse Sherlock, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui.

 Il maggiore eseguì.

 Il consulente respirò profondamente e si avvicinò, fino a che il suo corpo non fu a poca distanza da quello del fratello. Erano poche le volte in cui erano stati così vicini, ma ogni volta la sensazione che Sherlock provava era la stessa. _Calore._

Sollevò la mano destra, ancora avvolta dal guanto, e prese quella del fratello, accarezzandone il dorso con delicatezza, esitando per qualche secondo.

 Le parole di suo zio gli rimbombarono nella mente.

  _Ci sono molti modi per toccare una persona._

 Studiò il volto di Mycroft, aggrottato a causa della confusione che quel momento e quello che stava accadendo stava scatenando in lui. Poi portò la mano di Mycroft al proprio petto, poggiandosela sul cuore.

 Per qualche secondo rimase in silenzio – allontanando il pensiero spaventoso che a separare la mano di Mycroft dalla sua pelle ci fosse soltanto la sottile stoffa della camicia che indossava – soppesando le reazioni di suo fratello, poi parlò.

 «Lo senti?» chiese, restando con gli occhi incollati al suo viso e con una mano poggiata sulla sua.

 Mycroft annuì, aprendo gli occhi, incontrando quelli di ghiaccio del fratello.

 «Questa è l’unica parte di me che posso concederti senza paura di farti del male.» aggiunse. «La mia mente è pericolosa, così come il mio corpo… ma il mio cuore non lo è. E so che sono solo parole… Però, se non fosse stato per te e per l’amore che mi hai sempre dimostrato nonostante tutto, probabilmente non potrei vantare di possederne uno.» concluse. «Fuori sono morte, Mycroft, ma dentro sono vita.» mormorò, gli occhi lucidi, specchio di quelli del fratello maggiore. «Vita che tu mi hai donato e che custodisci da sempre.»

 Una lacrima rigò il viso di Mycroft, perdendosi nella sua barba rossiccia.

 «Non posso concederti molto. Ed è ingiusto, lo so… Ma voglio darti tutto l’amore che meriti. Un amore che non ti faccia del male.» disse Sherlock. «Quindi sappi che, qualunque cosa accada, potrai sempre avere questo… il cuore che batte grazie a te e per te.» e poggiò la propria mano sul cuore del fratello, percependone il battito rapido e lieve sotto la camicia.

 Il politico abbassò lo sguardo, le lacrime che scorrevano copiose sulle sue guance. Quando lo risollevò, sul suo viso era comparso un lieve sorriso, che si era fatto strada fra le lacrime come il sole fra le nubi temporalesche.

 E con quel sorriso, Sherlock capì di essere finalmente riuscito a toccare suo fratello, come entrambi avevano sempre desiderato.

 

~~~~

 

 Quando Sherlock varcò la soglia del 221B, trovò John seduto sul divano sotto una coperta, intento a leggere un libro.

 Non appena entrò nell’appartamento, il medico sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando il suo viso. I suoi occhi, prima concentrati sulla lettura, emersero delle parole che stavano leggendo, tornando alla realtà e trovando immediatamente i suoi.

 Holmes non seppe cosa vi lessero esattamente, ma in meno di qualche secondo John scostò la coperta, poggiò il libro sul tavolino da caffè e si mise in piedi.

 E Sherlock non esitò nemmeno un istante prima di abbracciarlo.

 Si strinse contro di lui, avvolgendo delicatamente il suo corpo con le braccia e inspirando il suo profumo di sapone e di casa, chiudendo gli occhi per godersi ogni sensazione, sentendo che i suoi sensi, come ogni volta, si stavano amplificando.

 «Mi sei mancato.» disse soltanto.

 John gli accarezzò i capelli. «Mi sei mancato anche tu, Sherlock.»

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock raccontò a John ogni cosa.

 Gli spiegò cos’era successo con Moriarty e Moran, come erano morti e come suo fratello fosse riuscito a salvare entrambi prontamente, evitando che i due criminali facessero loro del male.

 Poi gli parlò del suo potere. Della nuova faccia di quel potere che credeva di conoscere ma che in realtà non conosceva affatto, e che il giorno prima si era scatenato in tutta la sua potenza, mettendo a rischio la sua vita e quella di Mycroft.

 «Forse è come il mio… quiescente.» azzardò John. «Anche io non credevo di possederne uno fino a che non ho scoperto di essere immune al tuo potere e a che tu non mi hai detto che Mycroft non era mai riuscito a influenzarmi.» fece notare. «Non mi avevi detto che spesso i poteri si manifestano come meccanismo di difesa? Che emergono quando il nostro corpo si sente minacciato e ha bisogno di difendersi da minacce esterne?»

 «Sì.» confermò lui. «Ma il mio potere si era manifestato in parte quando avevo nove anni… non ha senso che questo emerga proprio ora. Non avrebbe potuto farlo quel giorno, facendomi scatenare un terremoto, invece di farmi uccidere quel bambino?»

 «Il passato è passato, Sherlock. Eri solo un bambino. Adesso sai controllarti… questo conta.» fece notare il dottore, seduto al tavolo di fronte a lui, bevendo una tazza di tè. «L’importante è che tu riesca a controllarlo. Come fai con l’altro.»

 Sherlock deglutì, osservando la sua colazione, ancora intatta, poi annuì.

 «Mi impegnerò.» disse.

 John sorrise. «So che lo farai.»

 Sherlock accennò a sua volta un sorriso, poi bevve un sorso di caffè. «Sono riuscito a proiettarlo.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Ho quasi ucciso Moran. Senza nemmeno toccarlo.» spiegò. «Il mio potere ha… non lo so… è come se avesse lasciato il mio corpo, proiettandosi verso Moran.»

 «È possibile?» domandò il medico, confuso.

 Sherlock sospirò e scosse il capo. «Mycroft lo fa con il suo.» spiegò. «Può influenzare più persone allo stesso tempo, semplicemente allargando il raggio d’azione della sua abilità.» fece spallucce. «Ma non avevo idea di poterci riuscire con il mio potere…»

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 L’orologio rintoccò le otto.

 John sospirò. «Devo andare al lavoro.» concluse, mettendosi in piedi e indossando la giacca che aveva appeso allo schienale della sedia. «Ci vediamo stasera? Stai bene?»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì. «Sto bene. A stasera.»

 John prese la borsa e dopo avergli sorriso, uscì.

 Sherlock, una volta che John ebbe lasciato la cucina, prese le tazze e i piatti sporchi e li depositò nel lavandino, aprendo l’acqua per poterli lavare e riporre nella credenza. Con il suo nuovo potere in agguato, non era sicuro lasciare nulla di fragile in giro per casa considerando che avrebbe potuto frantumarlo al minimo sbalzo d’umore.

 Dei passi veloci e concitati per le scale lo costrinsero a voltarsi verso la porta, dove John era appena comparso.

 «Ho dimenticato una cosa.» disse il medico, con il fiatone per la corsa.

 «Fammi indovinare.» disse Sherlock, sorridendo maliziosamente. «Piove e non hai l’ombrello?»

 John rise e scosse il capo. «No.» replicò, avvicinandosi. «Avevo dimenticato questo.» sussurrò, poi gli poggiò una mano sul viso, lo tirò verso di sé e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

 Sherlock rimase paralizzato.

 Mai mai mai nessuno lo aveva baciato.

 Il sangue gli affluì alle guance.

 John lo lasciò andare, gli rivolse un sorriso, poi si avviò verso la porta.

 «A stasera, Sherlock.» lo salutò e tornò giù per le scale, chiudendo la porta d’ingresso dietro di sé.

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, il cuore che batteva a mille, il viso in fiamme. Poi si portò una mano al viso, accarezzando il punto esatto in cui le labbra di John si erano poggiate.

 

~~~~

 

 Quella sera, alle sei in punto, Sherlock si fece trovare fuori dalla porta dello studio medico.

 Quel giorno, dopo ciò che era accaduto quella mattina, Sherlock non aveva smesso di pensare al dottor Watson, continuando a rivivere quella scena nei suoi ricordi, percependo le sue labbra sulla pelle e il suo profumo nelle narici.

 E, Dio… ad ogni secondo che passava, John gli mancava sempre di più.

 Perciò aveva preso la decisione di andare a prenderlo al lavoro, dato che non avrebbe resistito un secondo di più lontano da lui, dopo una giornata intera senza vederlo e averlo vicino.

 E quando John uscì e lo trovò lì ad aspettarlo, la sua espressione sorpresa e il suo sorriso fecero capire a Sherlock di essere riuscito nel suo intento.

 «Sherlock…» disse, avvicinandosi a lui. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

 «Sono venuto a prenderti.» rispose lui, rivolgendogli un sorriso accennato, tenendo le mani in tasca. «Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere.»

 «Infatti.» confermò il medico.

 Sherlock esitò, studiando il suo viso. «Ti va un caffè?» propose poi, rompendo il silenzio che era sceso fra loro.

 «Volentieri.» replicò Watson. «Mi serve dopo una giornata così lunga.»

 Sherlock sorrise, si voltò e indicò la strada alle loro spalle, facendo strada.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock e John erano seduti su una panchina ad Hyde Park, una tazza di caffè fumante fra le mani e lo sguardo puntato verso il prato di fronte a loro, dove un gruppo di bambini stava giocando a pallone.

 «Ricordi com’era essere un bambino?» chiese John, ad un tratto, bevendo poi l’ultimo sorso di caffè, studiando il pallone passare da bambino in bambino.

 Sherlock poggiò la tazza di cartone sulla panchina e sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

 «Ricordo la solitudine.» rispose.

 John si voltò verso di lui, osservandolo per qualche istante.

 «Sì.» confermò dopo un momento. «Anche io.»  

 Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 John rise sommessamente. «Non ero un bambino molto socievole. Non avevo amici. Né da piccolo, né quando sono cresciuto.» fece spallucce. «In Afghanistan avevo legato con alcuni miei compagni, ma sono tutti morti. Quindi… sei il mio primo vero amico, Sherlock.» concluse con un sorriso.

 «Non riesco a capire come tu non potessi avere amici…» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Tu sei così… tu.»

 «Sono così io?»

 «Sì, insomma… _perfetto._ »

 John rise di gusto. «Sono tutto fuorché perfetto, Sherlock.»

 «Lo sei, invece. Sei coraggioso, gentile, buono e intelligente…» spiegò, e non appena pronunciò quelle parole, sentì le guance scaldarsi. «Non faccio questi complimenti a chiunque. Quindi dovresti fidarti del mio giudizio.» concluse abbassando lo sguardo.

 Il medico sorrise dolcemente. «Anche tu sei così.»

 «Le mie molte qualità sono surclassate dai miei molti difetti.» affermò Holmes, con un sospiro. «Niente ha veramente importanza quando c’è una maledizione a rovinare ciò che sono.»

 «Tu non ti vedi come ti vedo io.» replicò John, incontrando il suo sguardo e scuotendo il capo. «Tu non vedi quello che vedo io ogni volta che ti guardo… Perché riesci a vedere soltanto una maledizione.»

 Sherlock lo studiò intensamente. «Tu cosa vedi, invece?»

 «Sherlock.» rispose John, con semplicità.

 Il consulente investigativo rimase immobile per qualche istante, poi puntò lo sguardo di fronte a sé, sospirando, di fronte alle semplicità e alla dolcezza di quelle parole.

 Nessuno era mai riuscito a colpirlo tanto quanto aveva fatto John Watson con la sua disarmante semplicità. Nessuno era mai riuscito a toccare le corde del suo cuore in maniera così pura e dolce.

 Venne riportato bruscamente alla realtà dalla mano di John, che toccò la sua con delicatezza.

 Abbassò lo sguardo.

 Il medico prese la sua mano, sollevandola e stringendola fra le proprie, accarezzandole il dorso per un momento. Poi la sollevò di fronte a sé e lentamente gli sfilò il guanto, dito per dito, facendolo scivolare via dalla sua pelle.

 John poggiò il palmo contro quello di Sherlock, facendo aderire le dita, piccole e sottili, alle sue, lunghe e affusolate. Rimasero fermi in quella posizione per un lungo istante, in cui i loro sguardi si incontrarono, incastrandosi, accarezzandosi, baciandosi.

 Poi il medico intrecciò le loro dita, chiudendo le proprie sopra quelle di Sherlock.

 Le luci del lampioni sopra di loro sfarfallarono.

 Sherlock si maledisse, tentando di calmare il proprio battito cardiaco e il proprio respiro, sempre più rapido, non volendo causare un disastro proprio in quel momento. Non voleva rovinare quel piccolo istante di perfezione con John. Era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato… Non poteva rovinare tutto.

 Lo sfarfallio aumentò, colpendo ogni lampione nel circondario.

 Le persone si bloccarono, guardandosi intorno disorientate.

 Sherlock ansimò, abbassando lo sguardo.

 John allungò una mano verso il suo viso, poggiandola sulla sua guancia con delicatezza.

 «Va tutto bene.» assicurò l’ex-militare.

 Holmes inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, chiudendo gli occhi, aumentando la presa sulla mano del dottore.

 «Stai con me.» disse John. «Stai con me…»

 Sherlock esalò un lungo respiro, respingendo il tremore che si era diffuso sotto i suoi fasci di nervi, lungo tutto il suo corpo, partendo dalla nuca. E quando fu certo di aver recuperato nuovamente il controllo, riaprì gli occhi, sollevando lo sguardo.

 E tutto si era fermato.

 John sorrise. «Ce l’hai fatta.»

 Sherlock sorrise a sua volta, sollevato. Poi annuì.

 «Sono fiero di te.» concluse, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

 «John Watson…» mormorò dolcemente. «Tu sei il mio catalizzatore.»

 E Holmes e Watson, persi in quel tocco e in quello sguardo, si sorrisero.

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock e John si trovavano nell’ufficio di Lestrade da più di venti minuti.

 L’Ispettore li aveva chiamati per occuparsi di un caso di omicidio apparentemente semplice che era stato sottoposto alla sua unità il giorno precedente, e i due avevano immediatamente accettato, dato che da settimane nessuno aveva sottoposto casi alla loro attenzione.

 Così, non appena erano arrivati a Scotland Yard, Greg aveva tirato fuori il fascicolo da uno dei cassetti della sua scrivania, e dopo averlo aperto aveva cominciato a spiegare a Holmes, Watson, Donovan e Anderson – gli unici ad essersi seduti di fronte a lui – come si sarebbero svolte le indagini.

 «Quindi, innanzitutto, ci occuperemo di diramare avvisi in tutta la città per trovare l’uomo di cui ci è stato fornito l’identikit.» concluse Lestrade, dopo una lunga spiegazione durata quasi dieci minuti. «In questo modo sarà più semplice trovarlo, se si trova ancora entro il perimetro della città.»

 Sherlock, che aveva la schiena poggiata alla parete, avanzò. «Potrei chiedere una mano alla mia rete di senzatetto.» propose. «Sicuramente, se quest’uomo ha attraversato posti congestionati della città, loro lo avranno avvistato. Potrebbero esserci molto utili.»

 Greg annuì e aprì la bocca per parlare e dare il suo consenso, ma venne interrotto.

 «Esattamente, strambo, ricordaci perché sei qui…» sbottò Donovan, sporgendosi oltre il corpo di Anderson, che gli stava bloccando la visuale verso Sherlock.

 Holmes sollevò la sopracciglia, stupito.

 «Considerato quanto tu sia pericoloso, non capisco perché continui a presentarti qui.» aggiunse la donna, parlando in tono freddo e innaturalmente pacato. «Metti a rischio la vita di tutti noi… e per cosa?»

 «Perché avete bisogno di lui.» rispose John, prima che potesse farlo Sherlock, ancora interdetto di fronte a quelle parole. «E, inoltre, sa controllarsi perfettamente.»

 «Davvero?» chiese lei, assottigliando lo sguardo e facendolo saettare dal medico al consulente investigativo. Poi, rivolta a Holmes, aggiunse. «Quindi il tuo amico non lo sa.»

 «Donovan» ringhiò Lestrade, in avvertimento.

 «Non glielo hai mai detto.» proseguì lei, ignorando l’Ispettore. Poi sorrise. «Ma certo… questo spiega perché lui sia ancora qui e non altrove. Al sicuro.»

 Sherlock impallidì, paralizzato da quelle parole e dall’effetto e della portata che avrebbero potuto avere se solo Donovan le avesse pronunciate ad alta voce di fronte a John.

 Sapeva ciò che stava per dire. Sapeva dove sarebbe andata a parare.

 E avrebbe voluto dirle di smetterla. Di stare zitta zitta zitta.

 Ma non ci riuscì.

 Le lettere e le parole e le frasi avevano lasciato la sua mente, abbandonandolo a se stesso e al silenzio, impedendogli di difendersi di fronte a quelle accuse. Paralizzato dal terrore, inchiodato a terra dalla verità.

 Sally rise, scuotendo il capo e voltandosi verso John. «Il nostro personale mostro è così bravo a controllarsi che una volta ha quasi ucciso Anderson.» sputò.

 Sherlock ansimò, abbassando lo sguardo, chiudendo gli occhi, barcollando sulle gambe.

 Non poteva averlo detto. Non poteva… Non davanti a John.

 Perché dopo questo, il suo migliore amico se ne sarebbe andato. L’avrebbe lasciato e lui sarebbe rimasto solo a Baker Street, proprio come una volta… abbandonato alla sua maledizione, alla sua mente, a se stesso. Al mostro.

 Watson non si mosse, né parlò.

 «Ora basta, Donovan.» disse Greg, con più fermezza. «Ti avverto.»

 «Perché? È tutto vero.» disse la donna, incrociando il suo sguardo. Poi tornò a voltarsi verso Sherlock, risoluta, fredda, spietata. «Perché non lo racconti al tuo amico? Perché non gli racconti com’è andata? Che l’hai quasi ucciso soltanto toccandolo, e poi lo hai lasciato lì, a terra, agonizzante a gridare dal dolore che tu stesso gli avevi provocato?»

 Sherlock scosse vigorosamente il capo, quasi potesse servire a scrollarsi di dosso quelle parole, quelle _bugie_.

 Lui era un mostro. Era pericoloso. Provocava dolore. Uccideva.

 Ma non lo aveva toccato non lo aveva ucciso non voleva farlo doveva pur contare qualcosa

 I suoi pensieri correvano più rapidi della sua mente, più rapidi di loro stessi, accavallandosi, aggrovigliandosi, impigliandosi gli uni agli altri, impedendogli di chiarirsi la mente abbastanza da poter spiegare a John qual era la verità.

 E aiuto aiuto aiuto.

 La sua mente stava gridando così forte, così disperatamente da impedirgli di respirare.

  _Come si faceva a respirare?_

 I soprammobili cominciarono a vibrare.

 «Ora basta.» ringhiò John. «Hai oltrepassato il limite.»

 «E lui no?» esclamò Sally, incredula. «Uccide le persone soltanto toccandole. È un maledetto mostro e tu ancora trovi la forza e il coraggio di difenderlo?» rise con disprezzo.

 Le luci sfarfallarono.

 «Quante persone dovrà massacrare prima che tu ti renda conto che stargli accanto è un errore? Quando persone dovrai veder morire a causa sua, prima di andartene e farlo rinchiudere?» chiese ancora, sempre più furiosa.

 «Donovan!» gridò Lestrade, scattando in piedi e sferrando un pugno sulla scrivania.

 I vetri delle finestre tremarono.

 Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Sherlock.

 «È sempre stato solo. Tutta la vita. E credo che una ragione di sia.» proseguì lei. «E penso anche che ti pentirai di non essertene andato quando avresti potuto, dottore.»

 In quel momento si udì un boato potentissimo, e poi il pavimento cominciò a tremare. Dapprima lievemente, poi sempre di più, fino a scuotere l’interno edificio.

 Donovan si bloccò, lanciando un’occhiata ad Anderson – altrettanto sconvolto e spaventato – poi a Lestrade, che intanto si stava reggendo alla scrivania, tentando di rimanere in piedi.

 «Ma che diavolo…?» gli sfuggì.

 «È lo strambo?» chiese Donovan, rivolta a John. «È lui, vero?»

 

* * *

 

 John intuì cosa sarebbe accaduto non appena le luci cominciarono a sfarfallare, ma successe tutto così rapidamente che non ebbe il tempo di avvicinarsi a Sherlock per tentare di calmarlo.

 I soprammobili cominciarono a vibrare, scossi dall’ondata di energia liberata da Sherlock, poi fu la volta delle luci e poi quella delle finestre, fino ad arrivare alla scossa di terremoto, proprio com’era accaduto a casa di Mycroft, come Sherlock gli aveva raccontato.

 Non appena il pavimento iniziò a tremare, il cuore di John prese a battere così velocemente da rendergli impossibile respirare, rimbombandogli nelle orecchie con tanta forza da offuscare tutto il resto

 Un unico pensiero si muoveva nella sua mente: fermare Sherlock.

 Doveva impedire che perdesse il controllo; impedire che tutti pensassero che fosse un mostro, che potesse far loro del male soltanto respirando, quando non era così; ma soprattutto, impedire che facesse del male a se stesso. Perché se qualcuno fosse morto o si fosse fatto del male, quel giorno, Sherlock non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. _Mai._

 Perciò si impose di pensare.

 L’ultima volta in cui aveva quasi perso il controllo, al parco, qualche giorno prima, era riuscito ad aiutarlo soltanto tenendogli la mano.

 Con un contatto… con la sua sola vicinanza.

 O così credeva. Perché forse era stato soltanto stata una fortuita coincidenza…

 Ma non poteva permettersi esitazioni quel in momento.

 Lo raggiunse e gli cinse il petto con le braccia, premendo il petto contro la sua schiena. Lo sentì tremare violentemente contro di sé, scosso dai singhiozzi e dal suo stesso potere che ormai sembrava aver preso il pieno controllo della sua mente e del suo corpo.

 Lo strinse più forte.

 «Sherlock, torna qui.» disse, poggiandogli le mani sul petto. «Torna indietro.»

 Holmes ansimò.

 John poggiò il capo fra le scapole del consulente investigativo, aumentando la presa intorno al suo corpo, gracile e privo di difese di fronte a un potere troppo grande da controllare.

 Gli oggetti poggiati sulla scrivania scivolarono a terra.

 «Sherlock» lo chiamò ancora. «Stai con me.» mormorò, proprio come qualche sera prima, sulla panchina ad Hyde Park. «Torna qui e stai con me.»

 Sherlock gemette improvvisamente, esalando un lungo e profondo respiro.

 E tutto, intorno a loro, tornò immobile.

 

* * *

 

 Per qualche lungo, eterno secondo, nessuno si mosse o parlò.

 Poi Donovan scattò in piedi. «Mostro» ringhiò disgustata. «Schifoso mostro assassino.»

 «Un’altra parola, Donovan, e sei licenziata.» ringhiò Greg, furioso, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di fuoco. «Adesso fuori. Entrambi.»

 Lei e Anderson non se lo fecero ripetere due volte, e in meno di qualche secondo lasciarono l’ufficio.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock riaprì gli occhi, sentendo che le braccia di John erano strette intorno al suo petto.

 Il suo cuore stava gridando furiosamente nel suo petto, e la sua mente sembrava pulsare, stracolma di pensieri e parole e paura e terrore.

 Le gambe cedettero sotto il suo peso, trascinandolo a terra.

 John lo accompagnò nella caduta, sedendosi con lui sul pavimento, lasciando che poggiasse la schiena contro il suo petto e il capo sulla sua spalla, senza mai spostare le mani dal suo corpo. Senza rompere il contatto con lui.

 «Sherlock» disse John a bassa voce. «Sei qui con me?»

 Sherlock ansimò e annuì, ancora disorientato. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco.

 «State bene?» sussurrò. «Vi ho… fatto del male…?»

 Lestrade scosse il capo. «Stiamo tutti bene. Stai tranquillo.» affermò, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui e accennando un sorriso. «Vado a prenderti un bicchiere d’acqua, che ne dici?»

 Lui annuì, ringraziando il cielo che l’Ispettore, per il momento, avesse deciso di non fare domande.

 John sorrise. «Grazie, Greg.»

 Lestrade ricambiò e poi uscì dall’ufficio per tranquillizzare i colleghi riguardo ciò che era appena successo e prendere un bicchiere d’acqua per Sherlock, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

 Sherlock tremò.

 «Scusa» borbottò. «Mi dispiace… Ho… ho perso il controllo.» scosse il capo. «Ho… proiettato? Vi ho fatto del male?»

 «No. Non hai fatto male a nessuno. E non è stata colpa tua.» replicò il dottore, fermamente. «È stata Donovan… lei ha esagerato e ha detto cose non vere.»

 Lui scosse il capo, gli occhi colme di lacrime. «Era tutto vero…» mormorò. «Tutto.»

 «Cosa?» chiese John, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e cercando il suo sguardo.

 «Ho quasi ucciso Anderson…» raccontò con voce tremante. «Lui mi ha toccato e io… io l’ho quasi ucciso.» deglutì, sentendo i polmoni svuotarsi ancora al ricordo di quel giorno. Di quel terribile, doloroso giorno. «Potevo ucciderlo. Come avevo fatto con quel bambino…»

 «Ma non è successo.» fece notare il dottore. «Lui è ancora qui. E sta bene. Ma soprattutto: è stato lui a toccarti. L’hai detto tu stesso. Non è stata colpa tua.» concluse, poi sospirò. «Donovan voleva ferirti… Non darle ascolto. Quello che pensa non ha importanza.»

 «Non mi importa cosa pensa lei…» ammise Sherlock. «Mi… mi importa ciò che pensi tu…»  

 «Sai già cosa penso.»

 «Sì, ma ho paura che tu possa andare via comunque…» singhiozzò, ormai privo di difese e di forze. «Che tu ti renda conto del mostro che si annida in me e che possa andartene via… lontano da Baker Street… da me…»

 John sospirò e si spostò di fronte a lui, agganciando il suo sguardo.

 I suoi occhi blu erano colmi di dolcezza e risolutezza, nessun segno di pietà o paura.

 «Io non me ne vado.» disse con voce ferma e decisa. «Non vado via, ok, Sherlock? Non ne ho alcuna intenzione. Non ne ho motivo.»

 «Avrai paura anche tu…» disse Sherlock, scuotendo il capo, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. «Alla fine avrai paura e te ne andrai… andrai via e mi lascerai…»

 «Mai.» insistette John. «Mi hai sentito, Sherlock?» chiese, prendendogli il volto fra le mani e accarezzandolo. «Mai, mai, mai.»

 Sherlock rimase immobile.

 «Io non ti lascio.» proseguì John, sfiorandogli gli zigomi. «Voglio stare con te. Sempre.»

 Altre lacrime traboccarono dagli occhi di Sherlock, infrangendosi sulle dita del medico.

 «Promesso?» chiese Sherlock.

 «Promesso.» rispose John.

 

~~~~

 

 Quella sera, non appena tornarono a casa, Sherlock si rintanò nella sua stanza.

 Non cenò e John non gli chiese di farlo.

 Indossò il suo pigiama e si mise a letto, rannicchiandosi sotto le coperte, immerso nell’oscurità della sua camera da letto, abbandonandosi al silenzio intorno a lui e alle grida che si portava dentro da tutta la vita.

 Passarono minuti, forse ore.

 Sherlock non seppe dirlo con certezza.

 Il buio ottundeva tutto.

 Silenzi, rumori, tempo.

 Poi, ad un tratto, la porta si aprì con un cigolio, lasciando entrare un leggero rumore di passi, uno spiragli di luce e il famigliare profumo del fuoco appena spento nel camino.

 Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che ad entrare era stato John.

 Il medico si mosse senza fare rumore, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, lasciando fuori il resto del mondo, chiudendo entrambi lì, in quella stanza, al sicuro.

 Si avvicinò, e si sdraiò sul materasso. Poi strisciò al suo fianco, fece aderire il petto alla sua schiena e gli cinse il corpo con le braccia, poggiando la fronte contro la sua nuca.

 Sherlock esalò un lungo respiro.

 «Sono io.» sussurrò Watson.

 «Lo so.» rispose il consulente investigativo. «Ti sento.»

 John poggiò le labbra sul suo collo, depositandovi un leggero bacio.

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, sentendo un brivido scuotere il suo corpo.

 «Voglio che tu sappia che non penso che tu sia un mostro.» disse il medico, soffiando quelle parole sulla sua pelle. «Penso che tu sia straordinario, buono, gentile, coraggioso… e un milione di altre cose. Ma non un mostro. _Mai_ un mostro.»

 «Loro pensano che lo sia.»

 «Loro non contano.»

 «E chi conta?» domandò Sherlock.

 John gli accarezzò il petto. «Conto io.» replicò. «Può bastare?»

 Holmes rimase in silenzio per lunghi istanti. Poi si voltò nell’abbraccio dell’amico, portando gli occhi sul suo viso, studiandolo attraverso l’oscurità.

 «Non ho mai avuto bisogno di altro.» sussurrò Sherlock. «Solo di te.»

 John sorrise nel buio e accarezzò la sua schiena, tirandolo verso di sé, in modo che Sherlock avesse il capo poggiato sul suo petto.

 E si addormentarono stretti in quell’abbraccio.   

 

~~~~

 

 Lestrade raggiunse Baker Street poco dopo l’ora del tè.

 John era intento a montare una mensola alla parete di fondo del salotto, fra le due finestre, poco al di sopra del tavolo, che ormai era quasi scomparso, sommerso da fogli, spartiti, riviste e cartacce di ogni genere.

 Non appena si accorse dell’arrivo dell’Ispettore, si voltò, reggendo la mensola con due mani. Gli rivolse un ampio sorriso.

 «Ciao, Greg» disse, tornando poi a volgersi verso la parete. «Entra.»

 «Ehi» salutò l’Ispettore, raggiungendolo e prendendo la mensola fra le mani per aiutarlo mentre prendeva martello e chiodi. «Sei solo?»

 John lo ringraziò, chinandosi per prendere martello e chiodi. «Già» rispose. «Sherlock ha sentito odore di lavori domestici e se l’è squagliata.» spiegò, pizzicando i chiodi d’avanzo fra le labbra. «Avevi bisogno di lui?»

 Posizionò il chiodo sulla parete e diede un colpo con il martello per fissare meglio i bracci che avrebbero dovuto reggere lo scaffale.

 «Consulenza per un caso.» confermò Greg. «Ma posso aspettare.»

 John osservò la mensola, adesso ben fissata al muro, e sorrise soddisfatto.

 «Grazie per l’aiuto.» concluse poi, scendendo dal tavolo e sfregando le mani una contro l’altra per eliminare le tracce di sporco. «Ti va un tè?»

 Lestrade sorrise. «Certo.»

 Il medico lo guidò fino in cucina. «Vieni. Siediti.» disse, indicando una sedia.

 Si sciacquò le mani, poi prese il bollitore e lo riempì, mettendolo sul fuoco. Si voltò nuovamente verso Greg e cominciò a scostare tutti gli strumenti che Sherlock aveva lasciato sul tavolo della cucina.

 «Allora… quale caso ti ha spinto fino a qui per chiedere una consulenza a Sherlock?» domandò, sorridendo.

 L’Ispettore sorrise a sua volta. «Un caso spinoso.» ammise. «Ma non è nulla di urgente… Uno dei tanti casi arretrati che avevo sulla scrivania. Pensavo solo che potesse interessargli…»

 «Tornerà presto. È soltanto uscito a prendere un po’ d’aria.» replicò John, tirando fuori dalla credenza un piatto di biscotti che la signora Hudson aveva lasciato lì quella mattina. «Ultimamente passa le sue giornate rintanato in casa.»

 «A causa del suo nuovo potere?»

 Watson sentì il suo cuore appesantirsi. Annuì. «Ma credo che tu questo lo sappia…» affermò, voltandosi verso di lui e poggiando il piatto sul tavolo. «Per questo sei qui.»

 Il poliziotto sospirò. «Non vi siete più fatti vedere a Scotland Yard…» ammise. «Volevo solo assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto.»

 «Grazie.» replicò il dottore. «Sei stato molto gentile a passare…»

 «Da cosa è scatenato questo potere?» domandò Greg, intrecciando le mani sul tavolo.

 «Dalla sua mente.» rispose il medico. «O almeno, è quello che pensano Sherlock e Mycroft. In effetti, in situazioni di stress o agitazione, quando Sherlock perde il controllo sulla sua mente, il potere si scatena…»

 Lestrade annuì. «Quindi è qualcosa che può controllare.» affermò. «Non è come la sua pelle, che è pericolosa sempre. Questo può essere dominato. Gli basta avere il pieno controllo della sua mente e il potere rimane dormiente fino a che non decide di liberarlo.»

 John spense la fiamma sotto il bollitore, che aveva cominciato a sbuffare insistentemente.

 «Sì.» confermò. Prese le tazze dalla credenza e le poggiò sul tavolo, insieme alla zuccheriera. «Finché ha il pieno controllo di se stesso, tutto va bene. È quando non riesce più a rimanere aggrappato a sé che…» sospirò, versando il tè nelle tazze, ripensando a ciò che era accaduto due settimane prima a Scotland Yard. Un brivido percorse la sua spina dorsale, risalendo lungo la sua schiena.

 «È questo che è accaduto nel mio ufficio.» disse Greg. «Donovan ha esagerato e Sherlock ha perso il controllo.»

 Il medico annuì, sedendosi al tavolo e incontrando finalmente lo sguardo dell’amico.  

 «Non era sua intenzione.» spiegò, circondando la tazza con le mani per riscaldarle, sentendo un improvviso freddo scuotergli le ossa. «Ma le parole di Donovan l’hanno sconvolto e non aveva ancora imparato come contenere tutto quel potere… Era molto dispiaciuto e spaventato dopo quello che è successo.»

 «Per questo non si è più presentato a Scotland Yard.» affermò l’Ispettore. Poi sospirò, scuotendo il capo. «Oh, Dio… Mi dispiace per il comportamento di Donovan. Davvero. Se non fosse stato per lei, Sherlock non avrebbe mai reagito così e adesso non sarebbe-»

 «Non è colpa tua, Greg.» lo interruppe lui.

 «Lo so, ma mi dispiace che ogni volta in cui Sherlock si presenta su una scena del crimine o a Scotland Yard lei lo tratti così. Lui non lo merita.» sospirò, bevendo un sorso del suo tè. Poggiò nuovamente la tazza sul tavolo, riportando lo sguardo sul viso di Watson. «Sherlock ti ha spiegato che ciò che Sally ha detto quel giorno non era del tutto vero? Che non è stato lui a toccare Anderson, ma il contrario? Nonostante Sherlock ci avesse avvertiti tutti quanti di non farlo?»

 John annuì. «Non avrei mai dubitato di lui, in ogni caso.» asserì con sicurezza. «Sherlock è sempre stato molto attento a non sfiorare nessuno. Nemmeno per sbaglio. Quindi mi sembrava quantomeno strano che avesse deciso di toccare Anderson di punto in bianco…» scosse il capo. «Lui non lo farebbe mai.»

 Sherlock poteva essere tutto: presuntuoso quando si trattava del suo lavoro, scontroso e maleducato con chiunque non fosse nelle sue grazie, musone e poco ben disposto, ma mai, _mai,_ avrebbe fatto del male di proposito a un altro essere umano.

 Tranne Moriarty. Ma lui stava minacciando di ucciderlo… e il contesto era diverso.

 «Non hai mai avuto paura di lui?» chiese Lestrade, dopo un momento di silenzio.

 John sollevò il capo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, stupito da quella domanda.

 Vedendolo perplesso, l’altro riprese. «Quando hai scoperto cosa sapeva fare, prima di sapere che potevi toccarlo, non hai mai avuto paura che standogli vicino potesse succederti qualcosa? Per sbaglio, ovviamente… non di proposito.»

 «Tu ne hai avuta?» chiese di rimando.

 «No.» replicò lui. «Ma non ci vivo a contatto tutti i giorni.»

 Watson sospirò. «Mi fido di lui.»

 «Ma poteva accadere per sbaglio.» fece notare Greg. «La prima volta in cui vi siete toccati, da Angelo, è accaduto per una distrazione… proprio come con Anderson.» fece spallucce. «Non lo dico per screditare Sherlock… ma a volte la fiducia non basta. Lui è il primo a sostenerlo. Me lo ha detto quando ci siamo conosciuti, dopo avermi confessato ciò di cui era capace.»

 Il dottore scosse il capo, abbassando lo sguardo. «Con me è stato diverso. Ho scoperto quasi immediatamente di poterlo toccare, anche se non sapevo di cos’era capace…» spiegò, ricordando la notte in cui l’aveva toccato per la prima volta. «Ma anche dopo aver saputo che aveva il potere di fare del male soltanto toccando la pelle delle persone, non ho mai avuto paura.»

 Lo sguardo dell’Ispettore si intensificò. Sorrise. «Sei un buon amico.»

 John rise sommessamente. «No, non si tratta di questo… non soltanto, almeno.» disse. «È che… Quando l’ho guardato ho visto quanto fosse umano e quanta fragilità nascondesse sotto quella scorza dura che usa come scudo per proteggersi da tutti noi.»

 «Fragilità e Sherlock non sono due parole che avrei mai pensato di poter sentire nella stessa frase.» scherzò Greg. «Mi è sempre sembrata una persona forte e intoccabile. Forse proprio a causa del fatto che fosse così distante da tutti noi. Ma a quanto pare anche lui aveva bisogno di un amico… nonostante affermasse il contrario.»

 «Tutti ne hanno bisogno.»

 «Già. Anche il grande Sherlock Holmes.» confermò lui. «E ci voleva qualcuno come John Watson per farglielo capire.»

 John sorrise, osservando la tazza ormai vuota di fronte a sé.

 «Non ho fatto nulla.» replicò. 

 «Davvero?» chiese Lestrade. «Io credo, invece, che tu abbia fatto molto. Più di quanto immagini.» sorrise. «Quando Sherlock è arrivato a Londra, parlava a malapena. Si rivolgeva a noi solo per i casi o per questioni riguardanti il lavoro. Le uniche eccezioni erano Mycroft e, poi, la signora Hudson.» raccontò. «Non lo avevo mai sentito suonare – come ha fatto lo scorso Natale – per qualcuno che non fosse se stesso. Non lo avevo mai visto uscire a cena… con nessuno. Non lo avevo mai visto sorridere.» rise sommessamente. «Poi, quando sei arrivato tu, qualcosa in lui è cambiato… Non so cosa. Ma da quando sei qui… da quando vivi con lui, Sherlock è una persona completamente diversa. È più… _umano_.»

 John osservò l’amico per qualche secondo, poi sospirò.

 «Lo è sempre stato. E mi sorprende che le persone non riescano a vedere che splendido essere umano sia…» rispose. «Sherlock ha il potere di uccidere soltanto sfiorando la pelle di un’altra persona. E nonostante questo… nonostante vada a braccetto con la morte da tutta la vita, lui ha scelto di non utilizzare il suo potere contro gli altri.» disse. «Avrebbe potuto vivere normalmente, infischiandosene delle altre persone, ignorando il dolore e la distruzione che avrebbe provocato. Eppure non l’ha fatto.» fece una pausa e accennò un sorriso. «Nonostante tutto l’odio e la paura che gli altri non hanno fatto altro che riversare su di lui, Sherlock ha scelto di restituire loro il favore proteggendoli da ciò che era.» fece notare. «Ha preferito isolarsi, rimanere solo per tutta la vita, e procurare dolore a se stesso, piuttosto che farne agli altri. Ha scelto la vita, nonostante il destino gli avesse imposto la morte.»

 Greg assottigliò lo sguardo.

 «E ogni volta in cui lo guardo negli occhi, non posso fare a meno di vedere questo. Un bambino spaventato ma pieno di forza e bontà. Un uomo buono e gentile che deve portare un fardello tanto pesante da impedirgli di respirare in un mondo che sembra andargli troppo stretto.» proseguì Watson. «Un _brav’uomo_ che meriterebbe molto di più, rispetto a ciò che la vita gli ha riservato.»

 Lestrade abbassò per un momento lo sguardo sulla tazza, sorridendo, poi lo risollevò sul viso del medico.

 «Da quanto?» domandò.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?»

 «Da quanto sei innamorato di lui?»

 Il sangue affluì alle guance di Watson, che dovette abbassare lo sguardo per nasconderlo. Il suo cuore accelerò così bruscamente che l’ex-militare si ritrovò senza fiato, senza ossigeno e senza parole in meno di qualche secondo.

 «Ehm… io… io sono…» balbettò, e chiuse gli occhi, intrecciando le mani in grembo, poggiando la schiena alla sedia.

 Come aveva fatto, Greg, a notarlo? Era davvero così evidente?

 Sospirò, sperando che il suo cuore rallentasse.

 «Greg…»

 «Ehi, non sono qui per giudicare…» rispose Greg. «Sei innamorato di lui… che c’è di male?»

 «A parte il fatto che lui non prova lo stesso?» domandò John, risollevando lo sguardo.

 «Mio Dio, siete così ciechi…» sfuggì a Lestrade. Rise e scosse il capo. «Hai visto come ti guarda? Che poi è esattamente lo stesso modo in cui lo guardi tu…»

 Watson sollevò le sopracciglia. «Tu credi che lui…?» esitò.

 «Dio, sì.» rispose Greg, con ovvietà. «Avrebbe ucciso Moriarty per te. Solo per salvarti.»

 John abbassò lo sguardo, il respiro accelerato.

 Poteva davvero essere…? Sherlock poteva davvero… ricambiare i suoi sentimenti?

 «Penso che dovresti dirglielo.» sbottò Lestrade.

 Il medico sollevò il capo di scatto, colpito in pieno viso da quelle parole.

 Un brivido risalì lungo la sua schiena, gelandogli il sangue nelle vene.

 Aveva capito bene?

 Dirlo a Sherlock?

 Confessargli cosa provava?

 Dirgli la verità?

 «Io non penso che sia una buona idea.» replicò, sulla difensiva.

 «Perché no? Entrambi provate lo stesso.»

 «Se lui avesse voluto qualcosa di più da me…» John esitò. «Se avesse voluto _questo_ , me lo avrebbe detto. Insomma… siamo amici. Evidentemente a lui basta questo. E a me sta bene così.»

 Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Tu proprio non ti rendi conto, vero?» chiese, poi si sporse sul tavolo, agganciando i suoi occhi con grande determinazione. «John… tu sei, probabilmente, l’unico essere vivente al mondo in grado di toccarlo. _L’unico._ E, prima di te, Sherlock non aveva mai provato cosa significasse avere un vero contatto con qualcuno. Che fosse una stretta di mano, un abbraccio o una carezza.» spiegò. «Hai idea di cosa significherebbe per lui averti vicino? _Davvero_ vicino?»

 John deglutì a vuoto, sentendo la gola secca.

 Non desiderava altro. Da quando si erano conosciuti e avevano cominciato a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, John non aveva desiderato altro che avere Sherlock vicino. Sempre di più.

 Lestrade sospirò. «Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che tu, proprio tu, _soltanto tu_ , John Watson, sei in grado di dare a Sherlock ciò che ha sempre desiderato e di cui più abbia bisogno…»

 «Un contatto?» concluse John.

 «Te stesso.» lo corresse Greg. «E, Dio… vi amate. Vi amate, ragazzi. E tu sarai il primo a potergli concedere non solo amicizia, o vicinanza, o supporto, o comprensione, o, _peggio,_ pietà… come hanno fatto tutti gli altri. Tu, John, potrai dargli l’ _amore_.» concluse. «Amore vero. Reale, fisico e tangibile. Qualcosa che Sherlock Holmes non ha mai provato.» sorrise dolcemente. «Hai mai pensato al fatto che Sherlock non ha mai baciato nessuno? Perché baciarlo avrebbe significato, di conseguenza, portargli via la sua vita?»

 John sentì un improvviso peso sul cuore.

 «Sherlock non ha mai toccato, sfiorato, abbracciato nessuno che non fossi tu.» aggiunse l’Ispettore. «E non potrà mai baciare nessuno che non sia tu.» accennò un sorriso e i suoi occhi si colmarono di dolcezza. «Tu sei e sarai sempre il primo e l’unico per lui.»

 Il dottore, a quel pensiero, non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

 Lui era la sua eccezione. L’eccezione di Sherlock Holmes.

 «Tu lo vuoi?» domandò Lestrade, riportandolo alla realtà.

 «Certo che lo voglio.» replicò lui, con ovvietà. «Insomma… Sherlock è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. È il mio migliore amico. Il mio _tutto_.» concluse, arrossendo violentemente. «Da quando lo conosco, lui… lui è diventato parte di me.»

 «Allora devi dirglielo. Perché lui ne ha bisogno.» affermò Greg, mettendosi in piedi. «E sono certo che a te darà ascolto, perché tu sei l’unica ragione per la quale Sherlock Holmes continua ad alzarsi la mattina.»  

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock rientrò dieci minuti dopo la partenza di Lestrade.

 «Ciao.»

 John stava riordinando la cucina e non appena udì del consulente investigativo, si voltò. 

 Holmes era immobile sulla soglia della cucina, con la spalla poggiata allo stipite della porta, intento ad osservare ogni suo movimento con le sue iridi multicolore e profonde come mille oceani.

 Era rimasto a distanza, come sempre nelle ultime due settimane, senza avvicinarsi troppo a lui, quasi avesse paura di perdere il controllo e fargli del male.

 Il medico sorrise, non riuscendo a trattenersi.

 «Ciao, Sherlock.» disse. «Com’è andata la passeggiata?»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Bene.» rispose. «Non ho scatenato alcun terremoto.»

 John rise. «Stai facendo progressi.» affermò, riponendo le tazze asciutte nella credenza. Notando quanto fosse silenzioso, tornò a voltarsi verso di lui, osservandolo meglio. «È successo qualcosa?» domandò poi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «No. Perché?»

 «Perché anche se sei silenzioso, i tuoi occhi parlano.» replicò Watson, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Avanti… cosa c’è che non va?»

 Sherlock fece spallucce, abbassando lo sguardo. «Niente…» mormorò. «È solo che mi… mi sei mancato oggi.»

 Il dottore non poté fare a meno di accennare un sorriso. «Avresti potuto rimanere qui con me a montare la mensola…» fece notare scherzosamente. «Avremmo passato uno splendido pomeriggio facendo bricolage.»

 Il consulente investigativo rise sommessamente.

 «Ma ovviamente preferisci starmi il più lontano possibile.» aggiunse il medico.

 Sherlock sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo. «È la cosa migliore, per adesso, John. Lo sai anche tu.» mormorò. «Lo faccio per tenerti al sicuro.»

 «Da cosa?» chiese. «Dal tuo potere? Perché non credo di correre alcun pericolo…»

 «Da me.» lo corresse.

 Il dottore sospirò. «Dove sei stato?» domandò poi, ignorando la sua ultima affermazione e asciugando le ultime stoviglie rimaste nel lavello. Poi sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise per incoraggiarlo, mescolando il minestrone che stava cuocendo nella pentola poggiata sul fornello. «Raccontami. Ti ascolto.»

 «Ad Hyde Park.» rispose Holmes. «Oggi era… _immobile_.»

 John si voltò verso di lui, in cerca di una spiegazione.

 «È l’inverno, credo…» mormorò, prendendo posto sulla sedia. «Ma… gli alberi spogli, l’acqua cristallizzata dal ghiaccio, il cielo plumbeo e l’aria fredda… Ogni cosa era ferma. Come in una fotografia.» sorrise. «Era sublime, John. Uno spettacolo davvero meraviglioso.»

 Il medico sorrise dolcemente, poggiando piatti, bicchieri e posate sul tavolo.

 I racconti di Sherlock coinvolgevano occhi, mente e cuore. E le sensazioni che provava e trasmetteva erano tanto intense, che ogni volta John si sentiva trasportato insieme a lui nel luogo che aveva visitato.

 «Si vede.» confermò. «Dal modo in cui ne parli.»

 «Tu cos’hai fatto oggi?» domandò il moro. «Dubito che tu abbia speso tutto il tuo pomeriggio occupandoti di quella mensola.»

 John esitò, indeciso su cosa rispondere e come nascondere le rivelazioni che quel pomeriggio tanto lo avevano sconvolto, ma consapevole di non potergli nascondere nulla.

 «Niente di speciale.» rispose. «È venuto Lestrade e abbiamo preso un tè.»

 

~~~~

 

 «Sherlock!» esclamò John dal salotto, scattando in piedi dalla sua poltrona.

 Sherlock, seduto al tavolo della cucina, di fronte al microscopio, non si voltò nemmeno.

 «Mmm?» bofonchiò soltanto, senza staccare gli occhi dal vetrino che stava esaminando.

 «Sta nevicando.» affermò il medico, entusiasta, raggiungendo la finestra, osservando il paesaggio immerso nella notte, ma adesso illuminato da migliaia di bellissimi e delicati fiocchi di neve. «Oh… guarda…»

 «È inverno, John.» replicò il moro. «Era prevedibile che nevicasse prima o poi…»

 «Amo la neve…» mormorò John, immobile di fronte a quello spettacolo.

 «Lo so.» confermò, scostando lo sguardo dal microscopio per appuntare alcuni dati sul taccuino. «Ma solo perché non vedi l’ora di indossare i tuoi maglioni. Come ogni-» non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase, che la mano di John si era già chiusa intorno alla sua, tirandolo via dalla sedia. «John, che diamine fai?» sbuffò, incontrando il suo sguardo, incespicando per non cadere.

 «Andiamo.» disse lui, sorridendo, tirandolo verso la porta.

 «Dove?» chiese Sherlock.

 «A passeggiare sotto la neve.» rispose John con ovvietà.

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò le sopracciglia. «Adesso?» domandò, e guardò l’orologio che portava al polso. «Sono le dieci passate e fa freddo. Inoltre stavo lavorando a-»

 «Che importa? Non dormiresti comunque, se fa freddo possiamo vestirci e il tuo esperimento può aspettare. Tanto vale uscire per una passeggiata…» disse il dottore, gli occhi luccicanti e un sorriso smagliante a illuminargli il volto. «Andiamo, Sherlock… Ti prego. Mi renderesti davvero felice.»

 «Ho del lavoro da sbrigare.»

 John alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. «D’accordo, vado da solo.» concluse, indossando la giacca e la sciarpa.

 «No.» lo bloccò Sherlock. «Da solo no.»

 John si avviò verso le scale. «Allora vieni con me.» replicò, incontrando i suoi occhi e rivolgendogli un sorriso. «Io ci vado. Con o senza di te.»

 Holmes alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sbuffò. «Va bene.» concesse. «Ma fammi almeno indossare il cappotto.»

 

* * *

 

 Dieci minuti dopo, Sherlock e John stavano passeggiando sotto la neve, per le strade di una Londra notturna e deserta, imbiancata dalla prima neve di dicembre.

 I due camminarono fianco a fianco immersi nel silenzio creato dalla neve appena caduta, lasciando le prime impronte nel suo manto soffice e immacolato, fino a raggiungere Hyde Park, ormai quasi completamente vuoto.

 Percorsero la stradina centrale, guidati dalla luce dei lampioni che percorrevano la strada centrale, lasciando che i fiocchi di neve accarezzassero i loro volti, sfiorandoli con delicatezza e depositandosi sui loro cappotti.

 Sherlock lanciava occhiate furtive all’amico, non potendo fare a meno di osservarlo, studiarlo, assorbendo ogni particolare del suo viso, completamente ammaliato da quello spettacolo.

 «Perché ti piace così tanto la neve?» domandò ad un tratto, rompendo il silenzio.

 John si voltò verso di lui. Gli sorrise. «È delicata, soffice e splendida. Ma quando arriva cancella ogni cosa… suoni, colori, odori. Annulla il mondo intero. Lo smussa, in un certo senso, rendendolo più delicato. Meno rumoroso e pacchiano.»

 Holmes intensificò lo sguardo, agganciando gli occhi dell’amico.

 «Che bel pensiero.» mormorò.

 Spostò lo sguardo sul sentiero di fronte a sé.

 Non aveva mai pensato alla neve in quel modo. Ma la mente di John, semplice e lenta rispetto alla sua, aveva appena reso la neve una poesia. Un semplice fenomeno atmosferico apparentemente senza valore era divenuto meraviglioso, e solo grazie a semplici parole poste una dopo l’altra, pronunciate dalle labbra di John Watson.

 «E poi ogni fiocco è diverso dagli altri.» proseguì John, riportandolo alla realtà. «Non se ne troverà mai uno uguale a un altro, eppure ognuno di loro, a modo suo, è bellissimo… perfetto.»

 Holmes non riuscì a trattenere una risata sommessa. Non incrociò lo sguardo dell’amico, sapendo dove sarebbe andato a parare con quel discorso, già fin troppo esplicito per i suoi gusti.

 E John intuì che avesse capito.

 «Non mi importa cosa pensano gli altri.» mormorò infatti. «Tu sei perfetto per me.»

 «Vuoi veramente parlarne adesso?»

 «E tu no?»

 Il consulente investigativo sospirò mestamente. «John, per favore…»

 «Non dovrai più essere solo.» replicò Watson. «Ci sarò io d’ora in poi.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo.

 «Perché no?»

 «John, avanti…» disse lui, bloccandosi e incontrando finalmente i suoi occhi. «Tu vuoi veramente questo? Una persona instabile, pericolosa, che potrebbe farti del male soltanto perdendo il controllo per un secondo?»

 «Io voglio te.» replicò John.

 «Vuoi un mostro.»

 «Voglio Sherlock.» lo corresse.

 Holmes serrò la mascella. «Sono pericoloso.» spiegò. «Devi starmi il più lontano possibile. In modo che io non possa farti del male… Non è nemmeno più sicuro che tu rimanga a Baker Street con me… forse dovresti trovarti un altro posto.»

 «Il mio posto è con te.»

 Lui abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo il cuore esplodere.

 «Il tuo posto è con qualcuno che possa renderti felice, che possa tenerti al sicuro… non che ti mette in pericolo ad ogni respiro.» trovò la forza di replicare. «Non capisci che ogni battito del mio cuore è un pericolo per te?»

 «Sei tu che non capisci, Sherlock.» replicò Watson, senza tracce di rabbia o cattiveria. «Secondo te perché ci siamo incontrati? Perché sono qui, insieme a te? L’unica persona al mondo in grado di toccarti… Non credi che significhi qualcosa?»

 Il consulente investigativo incontrò i suoi occhi ma non rispose. Anche perché, probabilmente, non avrebbe più saputo come farlo. Le parole si erano scomposte completamente dentro la sua testa e adesso le lettere stavano vagando, impossibili da rimettere insieme.

 «Noi ci apparteniamo, Sherlock…» disse Watson, prendendo le sue mani, avvolte dai guanti, fra le proprie, pallide e intirizzite dal freddo.

 Oh, Dio… Come si faceva a respirare?

 Gli occhi di John, così blu, blu, blu, incontrarono i suoi, accarezzandoli, toccandoli, baciandoli… E il cuore di Sherlock dimenticò come battere. Si bloccò. Fermandosi, morendo, sbriciolandosi nel suo petto, cadendo ai suoi piedi. Proprio lì, sull’asfalto.

 «Sono innamorato di te.» mormorò John.

 Quelle parole.

 Oh

 Dio

 Dio

 Dio

 quelle

 parole

 esplosero nella mente di Sherlock come un tuono in una giornata di sole. Squarciarono la nebbia in cui il suo palazzo mentale era stato avvolto per tutta la vita, spingendo gli ingranaggi a muoversi improvvisamente nel verso giusto.

 Tutto si incastrò.

 Tutto prese a girare.

 E finalmente tutto sembrò andare al suo posto.

 E John John John

 «John» mormorò.

 E poi John lo baciò.

 

* * *

 

 Quel bacio lo annientò.

 Lo distrusse e lo rimise insieme.

 Lo uccise e lo riportò in vita.

 Non aveva mai baciato, prima.

 Mai, mai, mai.

 Nessuno.

 E mai avrebbe immaginato di poterlo fare.

 Ma… Dio… Dio, John.

 John, il suo migliore amico, il suo catalizzatore, la sua unica eccezione, lo stava baciando.

 E con quel bacio, quelle labbra, quel respiro, quelle carezze, John rimise insieme i pezzi della vita che Sherlock odiava con tutto se stesso, ricostruendola da capo, dando vita a qualcosa di nuovo.

 E il suo cuore batteva, batteva, batteva, togliendogli il fiato, come mai aveva fatto prima.

 Gli stava gridando che era lì. Che c’era, che era vivo, che lo era sempre stato, anche se non era mai stato disposto ad ammetterlo. Anche se non lo aveva mai voluto davvero.

 Ma adesso voleva tutto.

 Voleva sorridere, ridere, piangere, gridare, baciare, stringere.

 Voleva vivere.

 Insieme a John.

* * *

 

 Le labbra di Sherlock e John si allontanarono con uno schiocco.

 Gli occhi di Watson saettarono immediatamente in quelli dell’amico, cercandoli e aggrappandosi a loro. Sorrise dolcemente, accarezzando il petto di Sherlock con delicatezza, sentendo che si stava alzando e abbassando con rapidità.

 «Stai bene?» chiese in un sussurro.

 Sherlock annuì e si mosse in avanti, poggiando la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi e rimanendo immobile per qualche secondo.

 John sorrise, sentendo la pelle di Sherlock toccare la sua. Nonostante non fosse la prima volta, era sempre una sensazione strana. Come se la pelle del suo migliore amico gli trasmettesse elettricità ogni volta che entrava in contatto con la sua.

 Holmes si allontanò nuovamente da lui e gli sorrise timidamente.

 John sorrise a sua volta, facendo scivolare le mani in quelle di lui, intrecciando le loro dita. Le accarezzò per un momento, poi, abbassando lo sguardo, prese a sfilargli i guanti, lentamente, dito per dito.

 «Fammi sentire le tue mani.» soffiò sulla sua bocca.

 Glieli tolse, infilandoli poi nelle tasche del suo cappotto.

 Sherlock sollevò le mani, e John poggiò i palmi contro i suoi, sfiorando appena la sua pelle. Osservò le loro mani a contatto, respirando appena, sentendo la loro pelle toccarsi, accarezzarsi, sfiorarsi.

 Il respiro di Sherlock accelerò e le luci dei lampioni sopra di loro cominciarono a sfarfallare, alternando luce e oscurità intorno alle loro figure, sembrando immobilizzare in aria la neve che continuava a cadere.

 Il consulente investigativo chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo, in un disperato tentativo di controllarsi. Esalò un lungo respiro dal naso, serrando la mascella, sforzandosi di trattenere il suo potere. Poi, bruscamente allontanò le mani da quelle di John, facendo un passo indietro, il respiro sempre più rapido e affannoso.

 «Ehi…» disse il dottore, avvicinandosi a lui di qualche passo.

 «Scusa…» ansimò Holmes, continuando a indietreggiare, portandosi una mano alla fronte, madida di sudore nonostante il freddo. «Scusa… stai indietro…»

 «Va tutto bene, Sherlock.» lo rassicurò, muovendo un altro passo verso di lui, tenendo le mani allungate verso di lui.

 Nell’istante in cui mosse il primo passo, la terra prese a tremare lievemente sotto i suoi piedi. La neve che si era depositata sulla stradina intorno a loro si spostò improvvisamente, respinta dall’energia emanata dal corpo di Sherlock.

 «No no no» ansimò il moro, premendo le mani sulle tempie con tanta forza da far sbiancare le nocche.

 Un'altra leggera scossa fece tremare la terra sotto di loro.

 «Sherlock» disse John, avvicinandosi a lui e poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi. Li accarezzò delicatamente. «Guardami»

 Sherlock gemette.

 «Guardami, ti prego.» ripeté, cercando il suo sguardo. «Sono qui… Mi senti?» lo tirò verso di sé, tentando di fargli sentire che era lì insieme a lui, così vicino da potergli trasmettere calore in quella fredda notte invernale.

 Il moro scosse il capo. «Sto perdendo il controllo…» sussurrò con voce rotta. «Lo perdo di nuovo…»

 «Rimani aggrappato a me, Sherlock.» disse Watson, accarezzandogli i fianchi e la base della schiena, sotto il cappotto. «Sono qui con te, sono reale, sono vivo. Aggrappati a me.»

 Il consulente investigativo riaprì gli occhi, incrociando finalmente quelli dell’amico, fissi nei suoi, così vicini da permettergli di studiarne ogni sfumatura.

 All’ennesima scossa, il medico spostò le mani sul viso di Sherlock.   

 Holmes gemette, gli occhi lucidi, circondando i polsi del dottore con le dita.

 «Ti tengo qui. Stai tranquillo.» sussurrò John. «Ti tengo con me.»

 Sherlock esalò l’ennesimo lungo e pesante respiro, e dopo un momento, le luci smisero di sfarfallare. Per un momento tutto sembrò rimanere immobile: il vento leggero che si era alzato si calmò, la neve sembrò bloccarsi a mezz’aria e un innaturale silenzio li avvolse. La terra smise di tremare.

 John sorrise. «Sherlock?» chiese, cercando i suoi occhi.

 «Sono qui.» rispose l’altro, agganciando il suo sguardo.

 «Ce l’hai fatta.»

 Sherlock sospirò di sollievo e accennò un sorriso. Annuì, poi lo abbracciò.

 E il medico lo strinse a sé.

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi lentamente, sentendo un debole e delicato raggio di sole accarezzargli il viso, penetrando dalle persiane della sua stanza.

 Inspirò profondamente e quando la sua mente fu nuovamente e completamente ancorata alla realtà, uscita dal sonno e dalla dormiveglia mattutino, si rese conto che un corpo stava premendo contro il suo.

 Poteva sentire un braccio cingergli la vita, e il petto di qualcuno premere contro la sua schiena. Un corpo immobile che toccava il suo.

 Oh, Dio.

 Dio.

 Chi aveva ucciso?

 Ansimò, ma prima di potersi liberare dalla sua presa, una voce lo bloccò.

 «Sono io. Tranquillo.»

 Il cuore di Sherlock, che aveva cominciato a galoppare, correre e scalpitare nel suo petto, si bloccò al suono della voce di John, così vicina al suo orecchio.

 E ricordò.

 La sera precedente.

 La neve.

 La passeggiata al parco.

 Quel _bacio_.

 E poi lui e John, stretti uno fra le braccia dell’altro, sotto le coperte, per riscaldarsi e non rimanere soli.

 Sospirò di sollievo e si voltò, stretto fra le braccia dell’amico, incrociando il suo sguardo.

 I suoi occhi, vispi e colmi di gioia, sorrisero non appena trovarono i suoi e Sherlock sentì il suo cuore esplodere, rimbombandogli nelle orecchie e in ogni cellula del corpo, ottundendogli i sensi.

 Era stato così tante volte stretto fra le braccia di John che ne aveva perso il conto.

 Ma quella mattina era diverso.

 Perché la sera precedente qualcosa era cambiato.

 Dopo quel bacio, ogni cosa era stata ribaltata. Perché per la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza solitaria e dolorosa, Sherlock aveva sentito di appartenere, di meritare, di essere voluto, desiderato, amato.

 «Buongiorno» disse John, sorridendogli.    

 Holmes accennò un sorriso. «Buongiorno»

 Il dottore sollevò una mano e la poggiò sul suo viso, accarezzandogli uno zigomo con il pollice, sfiorando la sua pelle con estrema delicatezza. Poi dal suo viso scese al suo collo, alla clavicola, al petto, fino a fermarsi sul suo cuore.

 Watson rimase in ascolto per qualche secondo.

 «Ti ho spaventato.» affermò, senza allontanare le dita dal suo petto, dove il suo cuore stava ancora galoppando senza sosta, vibrando sotto la sottile stoffa della camicia che indossava.

 «Non sono abituato a svegliarmi accanto a qualcuno.» ammise Sherlock, il respiro accelerato a causa di quella vicinanza.

 John gli rivolse un sorriso, se possibile, più radioso. «Dovrai farci l’abitudine.»

 Holmes sorrise teneramente, poi si sporse verso di lui e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi, abbandonandosi completamente a quel momento sospeso nel tempo.

 

~~~~

 

 John stava preparando la cena, in piedi di fronte ai fornelli, quando sentì le braccia di Sherlock circondargli la vita per stringerlo a sé.

 Il consulente investigativo era rimasto fuori tutto il giorno per un caso affidatogli da suo fratello, e John, a casa per le vacanze di Natale e Capodanno, era rimasto solo tutto il giorno, in attesa del suo ritorno, occupandosi di alcune faccende domestiche insieme alla signora Hudson. Ma, ovviamente, l’assenza di Sherlock pesava ogni secondo, anche con la mente occupata.

 Per questo, non appena sentì le braccia dell’amico stringere il suo corpo, sorrise.

 «Ciao» sussurrò, voltando leggermente il capo per osservarlo con la coda dell’occhio.

 «Ciao» mormorò Sherlock, poggiando il viso contro il suo. Mosse la testa, poggiando il naso contro la sua tempia, poi depositò un bacio leggero sulla sua guancia. «Mi sei mancato.»

 Il cuore di John accelerò. «Anche tu.» sussurrò, poggiando le mani su quelle di lui, ferme sul suo petto. Esalò un lungo respiro. «Com’è andata? Hai risolto il caso?» chiese poi, voltandosi maggiormente verso di lui, per incrociare il suo sguardo.

 Sherlock annuì. «Non era nulla di impossibile.» spiegò. «Mycroft l’avrebbe facilmente risolto da sé, se solo non fosse incollato a quella poltrona.»

 Watson rise. «Non hai pensato che potrebbe averlo fatto per vederti? Sai… per passare del tempo insieme a te.» disse, tagliando i pomodori e buttandoli in padella.

 «Certo.» confermò il moro. «Per questo mi ha affidato un caso che avrei potuto comodamente risolvere rimanendo seduto alla sua scrivania.»

 Il medico sorrise e annuì. «Spero che tu non glielo abbia fatto notare.» mescolò il sugo.

 «Certo che no.» rispose. «Anzi, gli ho anche permesso di sedersi accanto a me.»

 John accennò un sorriso, volgendosi nuovamente verso di lui e studiando il volto del suo migliore amico. Osservando i suoi occhi, colse un luccichio, una scintilla di dolore che doveva essere sempre stata lì, ma che fino a quel momento non aveva notato.

 Gli accarezzò le mani, ancora poggiate sul suo petto.

 «Tu soffri» disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Cosa?» chiese Sherlock, aggrottando la fronte, perplesso.

 «Stai soffrendo…» ripeté il dottore. «Perché non puoi toccarlo.»

 Holmes accennò un sorriso. «Ho sempre sofferto per questo, John.»

 «No… stavolta è diverso.» affermò il dottore, intensificando lo sguardo. «Perché lui ti è più vicino. Siete più legati di un tempo e soffri di più.» disse, studiando ogni ombra del suo viso. «Hai detto che avevi sempre tentato di allontanarlo, ma adesso… oh, Dio, Sherlock…»

 «John…»

 «Non dovrei essere in grado di toccarti, quando a tuo fratello è precluso.» scosse il capo puntando gli occhi di fronte a sé, sentendo un terribile peso sul cuore, di fronte a quella verità che era sempre stata lì ma che solo in quel momento, di fronte alla sofferenza di Sherlock, era divenuta concreta. «È sbagliato… ingiusto.»

 «John, ora basta.» lo bloccò Sherlock. Portò una mano sul suo viso e lo fece voltare verso di sé. Agganciò i suoi occhi e parlò. «Io non scambierei ciò che condividiamo con nient’altro.» gli accarezzò lo zigomo con il pollice. «Per quanto mi faccia soffrire rimanere lontano da mio fratello, io non voglio nemmeno pensare a una realtà in cui non potrei toccarti ogni volta che lo desidero…» sussurrò. «Tu sei tutto ciò che voglio… da sempre. Lo eri anche prima di poterti toccare. Ma senza sentire la tua pelle sulla mia ogni giorno non riuscirei a sopravvivere. Non più.»

 John rimase immobile per qualche secondo, osservandolo, poi portò una mano dietro il suo capo e lo tirò verso di sé, baciandolo sulle labbra.

 Mentre accarezzava le labbra del suo migliore amico con le proprie, percepì le mani di Sherlock sfiorargli il viso e i fianchi.

 John ansimò nella sua bocca, affondando le dita nei suoi ricci corvini, tirandolo maggiormente verso di sé e sentendo il petto di Sherlock – che si stava alzando e abbassando con rapidità – aderire alla propria schiena, trasmettendogli un potente brivido che percorse tutto il suo corpo.

 Le loro labbra si separarono, rimanendo così vicine da poter respirare la stessa aria, tanto da poter condividere uno stesso respiro.

 John accarezzò il naso di Holmes con il proprio, poggiando poi la fronte contro la sua. Poi si voltò nel suo abbraccio, cingendogli il collo con le braccia. Affondò il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi e abbracciandolo tanto stretto da potergli trasmettere tutto il calore e l’amore che sentiva per lui.

 Holmes circondò il suo corpo con le braccia, tenendolo stretto a sé e poggiando il capo contro il suo.

 «Non riesco a starti lontano…» mormorò, accarezzandogli la schiena.

 Watson inspirò il suo profumo di sapone e notte. «Non farlo.» sussurrò, baciando il suo collo, dipingendo quelle parole sulla sua pelle bianca e sensibile. Percorse il suo collo, baciandone ogni centimetro, risalendo lungo la linea del viso, fin sotto l’orecchio. «Non farlo mai.»

 «Non credo che potrei.» sussurrò Sherlock, il respiro accelerato.

 E John gli sorrise dolcemente.

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock era in piedi di fronte alla finestra, lo sguardo puntato fuori, alla ricerca di qualcosa in quelle nuvole che sembravano essere state dipinte sulla tela azzurra e grigiastra che era il cielo della sua Londra.

 John si avvicinò a lui lentamente, senza fare rumore, ma Holmes captò la sua presenza immediatamente.

 «Cosa fai?» domandò il medico, cingendogli i fianchi con le braccia e poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.

 «Ti cerco nelle nuvole.» sussurrò il consulente investigativo, volgendo il capo e depositando un bacio leggero sulla fronte dell’amico.

 John rise sommessamente, dolcemente, come solo lui sapeva fare.

 «Ma io sono qui.» replicò.

 «E non mi sembra vero.» affermò Sherlock, voltandosi verso di lui per accarezzargli il viso e agganciare il suo sguardo. «A volte penso che tu possa scomparire da un momento all’altro… che sia tutto troppo bello per essere vero. E che forse non lo merito, dopotutto.»

 Il viso del medico si corrucciò. «Perché non dovresti meritarlo?»

 «I mostri non meritano certi doni.»

 John si illuminò nuovamente, brillando nel grigio dell’ambiente. Si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra con delicatezza, sfiorandogli il petto con le mani in una carezza delicata.

 Sherlock sorrise sulla bocca dell’amico, sfiorandogli la base del collo con le dita. Quando si allontanarono e riaprì gli occhi, però, il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene, fermandogli il cuore.

 Un rivolo di sangue stava colando dal naso di John, scivolando lungo la sua pelle e sulle sue labbra, tracciando una linea sottile e terrificante sul suo volto.

 «John…» disse, impallidendo. «Stai…»

 Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia, portandosi una mano al viso. Quando vide che era macchiata di sangue, sembrò sorpreso. Ma prima di poter parlare, le sue gambe cedettero, trascinandolo a terra.

 Sherlock lo sorresse, scivolando accanto a lui sul pavimento, il cuore che batteva furiosamente nel petto, la mente che non riusciva a processare ciò che stava compiendo sotto i suoi occhi.

 «John…» ansimò, accarezzandogli il viso. «John»  

 Il medico si accasciò contro il suo petto, respirando a fatica, mentre il sangue continuava a colare lungo il suo viso, da occhi, naso e bocca.

 «Sherlock…»

 «John» singhiozzò Sherlock, gli occhi ormai colmi di lacrime. «John, ti prego… resta con me. Andrà tutto bene.» disse con voce tremante. «Te lo prometto, andrà tutto bene…»

 Il corpo del medico si contorse fra le sue braccia, tremando a causa del dolore che lui stesso gli stava causando.

 Lascialo

 lascialo

 lascialo

 gli gridava il suo cervello, in un disperato tentativo di aiutarlo, di fermare quell’ennesimo errore che stava compiendo.

 «John» pianse «Ti prego, John. Resta qui con me.» implorò mentre le sue stesse mani stavano consumando la vita del suo migliore amico, prosciugando il suo corpo delle ultime forze.

 E, Dio…

 Dio… lo stava uccidendo…

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock si svegliò di soprassalto, il viso madido di sudore e lacrime.

 Era seduto sulla sua poltrona, in salotto, di fronte al camino, ma del corpo di John, ai suoi piedi, privo di vita e coperto di sangue, non c’era traccia. Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance quasi immediatamente, mentre il cuore galoppava nel suo petto con tanta violenza da rendergli impossibile respirare.

 Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani, prima coperte dal sangue di John, e aggrottò le sopracciglia, notando solo in quel momento che erano pulite. Ansimò e poi realizzò.

 Era stato un incubo.

 Un orribile orribile orribile incubo.

 Si portò una mano allo stomaco, stringendola intorno alla camicia, respirando a fatica, quasi l’aria all’interno della stanza fosse rarefatta. Chiuse gli occhi, abbassando il capo, imponendosi di recuperare il controllo di se stesso.

 Prese a fare respiri profondi, inspirando con il naso ed espirando con la bocca, allontanando la nausea che lo aveva colto improvvisamente. E, finalmente, dopo qualche secondo, tornò in sé.

 Riaprì gli occhi e si asciugò le lacrime con una mano, poi si mise in piedi e raggiunse il bagno per rinfrescarsi.

 Si chinò sul lavello, aprendo il rubinetto, e si sciacquò il viso, lavando via via via le lacrime e le ultime tracce dell’incubo ancora stampato sulle sue palpebre e nella sua mente.

 Inspirò profondamente, guardandosi per un momento allo specchio, pallido, stanco, spaventato come mai era stato prima. Distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo sul marmo del lavandino, su cui stavano correndo le goccioline d’acqua che erano scivolate via dal suo volto.

 Dio, aveva ucciso John. Che orribile, terrificante scherzo gli stava giocando la sua mente? Cosa stava tentando di dirgli? Che ben presto avrebbe perso anche il privilegio di poter toccare John?

 Strinse le mani intorno al piano in marmo e chiuse gli occhi.

 No.

 No no no

 Non poteva perdere anche John.

 Si sarebbe ucciso, piuttosto.

 Lui aveva bisogno di John come dell’ossigeno. Dell’aria che respirava. Non poteva rinunciare a lui. Era il suo intero universo… e senza di lui sarebbe ritornato dal mostruoso buco nero da cui era venuto.

 No.

 Non lo avrebbe perso.

 Si asciugò il viso con un asciugamano, poi uscì dal bagno.

 

* * *

 

 Come ogni notte, la porta della stanza era socchiusa.

 Sherlock la spinse leggermente e varcò la soglia, avvicinandosi il più silenziosamente al materasso, dove il suo amico stava dormendo profondamente.

 Lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi si sdraiò alle sue spalle.

 Si mosse verso di lui e gli cinse i fianchi con le braccia, facendo aderire il proprio petto alla sua schiena. Inspirò il suo profumo deciso, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi alla meravigliosa sensazione di calma che il corpo di John riusciva a trasmettergli.

 Gli baciò la nuca.

 John inspirò profondamente.

 «Sherlock?» bofonchiò, assonnato.

 «Non volevo svegliarti…» replicò lui, immediatamente.

 Watson, sentendo quanto la sua voce stesse tremando, si destò completamente. Tuttavia non si voltò, percependo la presa sul suo corpo aumentare improvvisamente.

 «Stai piangendo?» sussurrò.

 «Posso stare qui con te?» chiese Holmes, ignorando la domanda.

 «Certo che puoi.»

 «Grazie.»

 «Dimmi perché piangi.»

 «Non piango.» replicò.

 «Ma hai pianto.» fece notare il dottore. Fece una pausa, una breve in cui il silenzio li avvolse. «Un incubo?» domandò alla fine.

 Pausa.

 Uno

 due

 tre secondi.

 «Sì.»

 «Cos’hai sognato?» chiese ancora John.

 Sherlock poggiò la fronte contro il collo del suo amico. «Di ucciderti.» ammise.

 John sospirò. «Tu non lo faresti mai.» fece notare.

 «No.»

 «Allora perché ti sento tremare?»

 Holmes inspirò profondamente, il corpo che tremava contro quello del dottore.

 «Non voglio perderti.» confessò.

 «Non accadrà.» rispose il biondo, accarezzandogli delicatamente le mani, ferme sul suo petto. «Non mi perderai. Non sarai più solo d’ora in poi. Siamo io e te, Sherlock. Io e te. Per tutto il tempo che vorrai. Per sempre, se lo vuoi.»

 Sherlock annuì contro il suo capo. «Ok.»

 «Ok.» concluse John. «Adesso chiudi gli occhi e riposa… è ancora presto.»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì ancora.

 «Grazie, John.»

 «Di niente, Sherlock.» mormorò. Poi, dopo un momento aggiunse: «Buonanotte.»

 «Buonanotte.» replicò Holmes.

 Il silenzio li avvolse nuovamente, abbracciandoli dolcemente, rotto soltanto dal ticchettio dell’orologio poggiato sul comodino. Tutto rimase immobile, bloccato come in un fermo immagine, nel buio e nel silenzio della notte.

 Poi la voce di Sherlock sbriciolò l’oscurità.

 «Anche io sono innamorato di te.»

 

~~~~

 

 Sherlock e John erano seduti sul tappeto, di fronte al camino, una coperta sulle spalle, a coprirli entrambi, riparandoli dal freddo. Fra le mani stringevano due tazza di cioccolata calda appena preparata, in attesa che scoccasse la mezzanotte di quella Vigilia di Natale.

 «Non vorresti mai essere in un altro posto e non qui?» chiese Sherlock, rompendo il silenzio che era calato sul salotto. «Lontano…»

 John si voltò verso di lui. «Non c’è altro posto in cui vorrei essere, se non qui con te.» rispose candidamente, avvicinandosi maggiormente a lui, in modo che i loro corpi potessero entrare in contatto. «Voglio stare dove sei tu.»

 Holmes sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo, sopraffatto dalla dolcezza di quelle parole.

 «Tu vorresti essere lontano?» chiese poi Watson, cercando il suo sguardo.

 Sherlock deglutì. «Vorrei…» esitò, ponderando le parole, chiudendo gli occhi per un breve istante, per poi riaprirli. «Vorrei solo… abitare un’altra pelle.»

 Il dottore aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Vorrei smetterla di essere letale. Vorrei non essere così… così me.» proseguì. Poi scosse il capo. «Ma no. Non c’è altro posto in cui vorrei essere, se non accanto a te.» concluse, volgendo lo sguardo e agganciando gli occhi dell’amico.

 I due si osservarono per un lungo istante, immobili, immersi nel silenzio. Decine di secondi morirono fra loro, in quella quiete, frantumandosi sul pavimento, fra i loro corpi.

 Poi il campanile rintoccò la mezzanotte.

 Il medico sorrise.

 «Buon Natale, Sherlock.»

 «Buon Natale, John.»

 Questa volta a dare inizio al bacio fu Sherlock.

 Si sporse verso John e con delicatezza, chiudendo gli occhi, posò la bocca sulla sua.

 Fu un bacio semplice, breve, delicato.

 E quando si separarono, Holmes e Watson rimasero con le fronti a contatto, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra poggiate su quelle dell’altro a sfiorarsi ad ogni respiro.

 «Non devi essere diverso da quello che sei.» mormorò John ad un tratto.

 Sherlock si allontanò leggermente da lui, trovando immediatamente i suoi occhi blu.

 Il medico sospirò. «Sei perfetto così come sei. Pregi e difetti. Lacrime e sorrisi. Vita e morte.» proseguì. «E io ti voglio così… Tutto. Sempre.»

 Gli occhi di ghiaccio del consulente investigativo si velarono di un sentimento tanto profondo da smuovere John e spingerlo a proseguire.

 «Sei il mio tutto, Sherlock.» aggiunse con un dolce sorriso a illuminargli le labbra. Gli poggiò una mano sul petto, sul cuore, percependone il battito accelerato sotto le dita. «Il mio sempre.»

 Sherlock esalò un lungo respiro.

 «John» disse. «John John John» continuò a ripetere, come se fosse la parola più bella del mondo. La più armoniosa e perfetta ad aver lasciato le sue labbra.

 «Sherlock»

 E si baciarono.

 E si sfiorarono.

 Ancora, ancora e ancora.

 Bocca contro bocca.

 Mani contro mani.

 Corpo contro corpo.

 Cuore contro cuore.

 Anime a contatto.

 E fu quel singolo tocco, quello sfiorarsi dolce e lento, delicato come un fiocco di neve che si deposita sul terreno, a sugellare la promessa che era sempre rimasta sospesa fra loro dal primo istante.

 Sherlock e John, insieme, contro il resto del mondo.

 

~~~~

 

 Il giorno seguente, Mycroft raggiunse Baker Street per il pranzo di Natale.

 Sherlock gli aveva chiesto di passare la giornata con lui e John per festeggiare insieme, come una famiglia. Come non avevano mai fatto.

 E lui, dopo un po’ di insistenza da parte del fratello, aveva accettato, promettendo che avrebbe raggiunto il 221B per l’ora di pranzo.

 E così fece.

 I tre pranzarono insieme, chiacchierando e ridendo fra loro, dimenticando per un momento tutto ciò che era accaduto e tutti i problemi che ogni giorno erano costretti a portare con loro.  

 E per la prima volta Sherlock si sentì realmente parte di una famiglia. Di qualcosa di vero e tangibile. Qualcosa che con i suoi genitori non aveva mai avuto.

 E mai, mai era stato più felice che in quel momento, con John e Mycroft al suo fianco, con la consapevolezza che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nient’altro per essere felice.

 

* * *

 

 Nel tardo pomeriggio, John propose di scambiarsi i regali, in modo da poter cenare subito dopo, dato che si era fatto tardi, fra tazze di cioccolata e le melodie suonate da Sherlock con il suo violino per rallegrare il pomeriggio.

 Sherlock annuì e si alzò dalla sua poltrona, raggiungendo il piccolo albero di Natale che qualche giorno prima lui e John avevano montato accanto alla televisione, e prese fra le mani due pacchetti avvolti in una natalizia carta da pacco rossa e bianca.

 Accennò un sorriso, poi tornò di fronte a suo fratello e il suo amico – entrambi seduti sul divano. Porse il primo pacco a Mycroft, incontrando il suo sguardo.

 «Buon Natale.» disse rivolgendogli un sorriso appena accennato.

 «Grazie.» mormorò Mycroft, in risposta, prendendo il pacco fra le mani. Abbassò lo sguardo e tolse la carta che lo avvolgeva, rivelandone il contenuto: una sciarpa blu notte, simile a quella che molti anni prima lui aveva regalato a Sherlock.

 Per un momento rimase immobile. Poi sollevò lo sguardo sul fratello minore, realizzando cosa aveva appena fatto, e sorrise.

 Sorrise veramente.

 «Fa freddo a Londra.» sussurrò Sherlock, ripetendo le parole che Mycroft aveva pronunciato quando aveva solo nove anni, prima di affidarlo alle cure dello zio Rudy. «Non voglio che ti ammali.»

 «Grazie, Sherlock.» replicò in un sussurro, accarezzando con le dita il tessuto della sciarpa.

 Sherlock sorrise, felice che con quel regalo avesse colto nel segno, facendo capire a suo fratello che, esattamente come aveva fatto con lui, sarebbe sempre stato lì per proteggerlo e prendersi cura di lui.

 Poi sospirò e si voltò verso John, porgendogli il secondo pacchetto.

 «Buon Natale, John.»

 John sorrise e lo prese fra le mani, studiando per un momento il suo peso. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e tolse il fiocco e la carta che lo avvolgevano, scoprendo una scatola in legno, intagliata a mano, lunga circa venti centimetri. La osservò, lanciando un’occhiata all’amico; poi abbassò lo sguardo e la aprì.

 I suoi occhi si spalancarono. Risollevò il capo, agganciando gli occhi di Sherlock.

 «Sherlock, cosa…?» esitò, scuotendo il capo. «Perché mi stai dando i tuoi guanti?»

 Holmes si aspettava quella domanda. Soprattutto perché, a primo acchito, quello avrebbe potuto sembrare un gesto senza valore, quando in realtà, per lui era carico di significato.

 «Mi sto affidando a te.» rispose quindi. «Quei guanti sono stati tutti la mia vita. Mi hanno protetto e hanno protetto gli altri da me e dal mio potere. Ma adesso ci sei tu a salvarmi da me stesso, John.» concluse. «E di loro non ho più bisogno.»

 Gli occhi di John si colmarono di dolcezza. Sospirò e, dopo aver poggiato la scatola sul tavolino da caffè, si mise in piedi e raggiunse l’amico. Prese il suo volto fra le mani e lo baciò teneramente sulle labbra, accarezzando la pelle liscia e perfetta del suo viso.

 Sherlock ricambiò quella carezza, sfiorandogli la base della schiena con le mani e lasciandosi andare a quel bacio così dolce e vero.

 

* * *

 

 John, dopo un momento, si allontanò da lui e gli sorrise, accarezzandogli una guancia con il pollice.

 «Grazie.» disse in un sussurro. «Grazie, Sherlock.»

 Holmes sorrise a sua volta.

 «Adesso devo darti il mio regalo.» fece notare John, poggiandogli le mani sulle braccia e accarezzandole. Accennò un sorriso, poi si voltò verso Mycroft, ancora seduto sul divano. «A dire la verità ho un regalo per entrambi.»

 Il politico aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso, rivolgendo uno sguardo a suo fratello.

 Sherlock, confuso e sorpreso, fece spallucce, ignaro di ciò che John avesse in serbo per loro.

 «Mycroft, puoi venire qui?» domandò il dottore, allontanandosi da Sherlock di qualche centimetro. «Di fronte a Sherlock.»

 «Sì, certo.» rispose il maggiore degli Holmes.

 Si mise in piedi e raggiunse il fratello, fermandosi di fronte a lui, in attesa e ancora confuso di fronte a quella strana richiesta.

 I due si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.

 «Ok.» disse John, indietreggiando ancora di qualche passo. Inspirò profondamente, poi chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi. «Datemi un momento…»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 Cosa stava facendo?

 Il silenzio calò sul salotto, avvolgendo tutti e tre, rotto solamente dallo scoppiettare allegro e insistente del fuoco nel camino.

 Tutto rimase immobile, incastrato in quella quiete e in quella richiesta.

 Ad un tratto, Mycroft gemette, piegandosi leggermente in avanti e portandosi una mano allo stomaco. Il suo respiro accelerò.

 «Myc» disse Sherlock, allarmato da quella improvvisa reazione.

 Oh, Dio… Aveva forse proiettato il suo potere senza rendersene conto? Eppure credeva di aver imparato come controllarlo…

 Il politico si portò una mano alla fronte, massaggiandola e aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «John, cosa…?» ansimò. «Sei tu?»

 John riaprì gli occhi e annuì.

 Il consulente investigativo fece saettare lo sguardo dal viso del fratello a quello dell’amico, confuso e allarmato dalle loro parole.

 «Cosa mi stai facendo?» domandò Mycroft, ancora rivolto al medico.

 «Sherlock mi ha detto che entrambi siete in grado di proiettare i vostri poteri sulle altre persone, espandendoli dalla vostra mente. Be’…» spiegò Watson. «È quello che sto facendo io… ti sto facendo da scudo.»

 Sherlock, a quelle parole, sentì il suo cuore fermarsi.

 «Toccalo, avanti.» lo incalzò John, incontrando i suoi occhi. «Finché proietto il mio potere su di lui, se lo tocchi non gli accadrà nulla, Sherlock. Puoi toccarlo esattamente come fai con me.»

 Sherlock e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo.

 «Siete al sicuro.» aggiunse John.

 E Mycroft annuì.

 Sherlock, il respiro accelerato e il cuore che batteva a mille, sollevò una mano e lentamente la avvicinò al volto del fratello.

 Se fosse stato vero, avrebbe potuto toccarlo senza fargli del male, per la prima volta nella sua vita. In caso contrario avrebbe inflitto a suo fratello un dolore indicibile e insopportabile, rischiando di ucciderlo all’istante.

 Ma quel pensiero non fu abbastanza forte da farlo desistere.

 Perché se fosse stato vero…

 Poggiò le dita contro quelle di Mycroft, che aveva sollevato la mano a sua volta, e lo osservò, studiando ogni sua reazione, pronto a staccarsi da lui immediatamente se il dolore fosse guizzato nei suoi occhi.

 Ma non accadde.

 «Myc…» ansimò Sherlock.

 «Lock…» mormorò lui, i suoi occhi si velarono di lacrime.

 Si stavano toccando.

 Si stavano toccando davvero

 davvero

 davvero.

 E Mycroft stava bene, non sanguinava né soffriva né…

 Le lacrime rigarono il volto di Sherlock.

 Il consulente investigativo intrecciò le dita a quelle di suo fratello, assaporandone la lunghezza, la forma, la delicatezza con cui stavano accarezzando le proprie.

 E, Dio

 Dio

_Mio Dio_

Quello era Mycroft. Finalmente riusciva a sentirlo.

 Poi Mycroft lo tirò a sé, stringendolo fra le sue braccia, poggiando il volto contro il suo e cullandolo dolcemente. Gli accarezzò i capelli e la schiena, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che le lacrime percorressero anche il suo viso.

 Il moro ricambiò la stretta, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando il profumo dolce e deciso di suo fratello, sentendo le sue dita intrecciarsi ai suoi ricci corvini.

 Quando Mycroft si allontanò da lui, fu solo per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Sorrise dolcemente fra le lacrime, poi gli prese il volto fra le mani e gli baciò la fronte, toccando la sua pelle con le labbra.

 Sherlock esalò un lungo respiro.

 A Mycroft non era mai stato concesso tutto questo. E nemmeno a lui.

 Una carezza, un bacio… avrebbero potuto essere fatali per suo fratello.

 Ma non lì. Non adesso. Non con l’aiuto di John.

 Mycroft poggiò la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi e accarezzandogli il naso con il proprio, sfiorando ogni centimetro del suo viso con le dita.

 «Finalmente…» sussurrò. «Finalmente ti sento, Sherlock.»

 

* * *

 

 Quella sera, quando Mycroft se ne andò, con uno smagliate sorriso sulle labbra, depositando un ultimo bacio sulla fronte del fratello, Sherlock raggiunse John, seduto sul divano, in sua attesa.

 Holmes si sedette e allargò le braccia, in un tacito invito.

 Watson sorrise e si sedette fra le sue gambe, poggiando la schiena al suo petto.

 Sherlock gli circondò il petto con le braccia, stringendolo a sé.

 «Come hai fatto?» chiese poi, sussurrando quelle parole sul viso del coinquilino.

 «Mi sono esercitato.» spiegò lui. «Non ci ho messo molto a imparare come proiettare il mio potere. Una volta imbrigliato è stato facile proiettarlo.»

 Il consulente investigativo lo osservò. «E l’hai fatto per me.»

 «Certo.» rispose John, con ovvietà.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Mi sembri confuso.» disse John, voltandosi per guardarlo meglio negli occhi. «Cosa c’è?»

 «Perché l’hai fatto?» domandò, confuso, la mente in subbuglio. «Io non… non capisco… Non eri costretto a condividere il tuo potere con mio fratello.»

 Watson sorrise, scuotendo il capo, visibilmente divertito.

 «Non è ovvio?» chiese.

 Holmes rimase immobile.

 «Deducimi.» lo incalzò il dottore.

 Sherlock lo osservò, agganciando i suoi occhi, studiando ogni particolare del suo viso, cercando un segno che potesse spiegare il perché di quel gesto. Improvvisamente, nel suo sguardo, colse qualcosa.

 E realizzò.

 «Tu mi ami.» sussurrò.

 John sorrise, avvicinando il viso al suo.

 «Sì.»

 «E volevi aiutarmi. Perché toccare mio fratello era quello che desideravo.»

 «Sì.»

 Si avvicinò ancora.

 «Vuoi rendermi felice.»

 «Sì.»

 «Vuoi stare con me.»

 «Sì.»

 «E…» Sherlock esitò, distratto dalla vicinanza di John.

 La sua bocca era così vicina…

 «E?» lo incalzò il medico, notando che si era bloccato.

 «E io amo te.» aggiunse Holmes. «Perché voglio lo stesso.»

 John annuì ancora, poggiando una mano sul suo viso, accarezzandolo teneramente. Poi si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra, dolcemente, lentamente, assaporando la sua bocca ancora una volta.

 Fu un bacio breve.

 John poggiò la fronte contro quella di Sherlock, accarezzando le sue labbra col respiro.

 Il consulente investigativo tenne gli occhi chiusi, percependo, anche senza vederlo, ogni particolare del corpo di John, premuto contro il suo.

 «Stai con me.» mormorò, dispiegando ogni lettera sulla bocca del dottore.

 «Per tutta la vita.» sussurrò John, allontanandosi per trovare i suoi occhi. «Per sempre.»

 Poi sollevò una mano e Sherlock poggiò la propria contro quella più piccola del medico, facendo coincidere le loro dita, che si accarezzarono appena, attraversate da una leggera scossa di elettricità.

 E Sherlock e John rimasero lì, immobili, gli occhi incatenati gli uni agli altri, sospesi in quell’istante e in quel singolo tocco, mentre i secondi della loro vita insieme si susseguivano lenti, accarezzando il tempo che da quel momento in poi avrebbero condiviso.

 

 

 


End file.
